Daria: A Brand New Life
by thevampire2010
Summary: Things are happening in Lawndale where Tom could go to jail for stocking Daria, Quinn is pregnant, and Daria falls in love with Trent again. wish there was a way that MTV and creatures of Daria could see this.


**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter One**

**Beyond the College part I**

Daria was walking back to her dorm room after her last class of the day with Jane. It was their last class before they return home for the Columbus Day weekend to spend a little time with their families. During her third year of college, Daria had noticed changes in the world around her, both positive and negative.

One of the negative changes was Trent's relationship with Monique had taken the turn for the worse and led to a nasty break up for them. Trent found out that Monique had cheated on him with his enemy one night; she went out with her friends and lied to Trent about going to her parents' house after words. Trent found out about it on facebook when Curtis Stalano posted it, and Trent confronted her about it. When Trent finally heard from Monique telling him that she didn't want anything to do with Rosaline Trent went straight ahead and filed for full custody leaving Monique with no visitation rights. In addition, the second negative situation that Daria took note of was one of her own. Tom was hounding Daria to take him back until the last couple of weeks of their summer vacation; Daria told him she didn't want him back because of how it affected Jane when they got together, and she wasn't into him. Tom sent Daria all of these text messages saying horrible words to her, and calling her horrible names on top of it. Daria told Tom that all that gave her more reasons not to take him back.

However, Tom stopped harassing Daria after Daria's mom Helen stepped in and warned Tom that he would have a lawsuit on him along with witnesses.

"You know, Daria, I got a text from Trent saying he wants you and me to meet up with him when we get back into Lawndale." Jane informed Daria. She pulled out her new iPhone to check the time.

"Did he say what it was?" Daria responded.

"No, he didn't say much about it." Jane placed her iPhone back into the pocket of her pants.

"Oh, looks like we'll have to wait and see." Daria commented as they walked into the girls' dorm building and headed straight for their room.

"He's really changed a lot over the years from before he had Rosaline." Jane made a comment about Trent.

"You're not the only one who's noticed." Daria pulled out the key to unlock their dorm room door and quickly placed it back into the pocket of her green jacket.

"I have to give him credit. He's really stepping up as a father and a parental figure in Rosaline's life." Jane was the first to walk into the room and started packing her bags.

Daria looked back on her last visit with Trent over the summer just before college started back up again for another year. He helped her feel better about the Tom situation a lot more than anyone ever did; he boosted her confidents, assured her that everything was going to be okay plus more.

"And he's really excited to see you, Daria." Jane went on.

"He is?" Daria was surprised to hear that. She grabbed her bag that she packed the night before.

"Yeah, he always asked about you whenever he calls while you're in class. Oh, and he said Rosaline's doing great." Jane finished packing her bag.

Back in Quinn's dorm room, Quinn was packing her bag while she hung out with Sandi, Tiffany and Stacy. Along with them was Quinn's boyfriend Jamie who offered to give Quinn and the girls a raid back to Lawndale. Jamie's one of the three boys who had a crush on him, but she picked him between the two because he's the only one who actually liked her for all the right reasons not because she was popular.

The girls were busy packing their bags while Jamie waited for them in the room. It wasn't a problem since he wasn't lightly to get caught by anyone.

"So what's the first thing we're doing when we get back to Lawndale?" Stacy put the last of her things into her bag and was ready to go.

"Shopping is on my list and lots of it when we get to the mall in Lawndale, so we have to hurry up." Sandi said with a smile. She picked up her bag, put it over her shoulder, and walked outside to wait in the hallway for everyone else to finish up. She closed the door behind her.

Quinn started to feel sick to her stomach and she had a feeling that something was about to come up. She tried to hold it down.

Stacy noticed that something Quinn's discomfort. "Quinn, are you alright?" Stacy asked out of concern.

Jamie turned to look at Quinn from his seat on Quinn's bed and saw Quinn in pain as she stood there.

"Quinn, you don't look so good." Tiffany also noticed.

"Are you alright over there, Quinn?" Jamie asked her out of concern.

Quinn didn't answer or say anything to either of them. She quickly rushed into the bathroom and made it to the toilet where she vomited.

"Quinn." Jamie ran in after her and held her hair back so that nothing would get in it.

Stacy and Tiffany followed in behind them.

"Okay, I think I'm done." Quinn finally managed to speak.

Jamie flushed the toilet and put the led down so Quinn could sit down and relax.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" Stacy asked.

Tiffany got a washcloth, wit it with tap water and handed it over to Quinn. Quinn used it to wipe her month and put it in the hamper of dirty clothes to be washed; she got up and started brushing her teeth three times before washing out her mouth.

"Quinn?" Tiffany began to say something until Quinn finally spoke.

"I'm good." Quinn finally said.

Jamie stepped back so she could give Quinn some breathing room.

"Quinn, this is the fifth morning in a row that you vomited like this. Are you sure you're okay?" Stacy asked her.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Quinn cleaned off her tooth brushed and placed it in a hot pink container. She put it in her bag and placed her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll text Daria." Stacy grabbed Quinn's iPhone and used it to text Daria.

Daria's iPhone went off so she grabbed it out of the pocket of her jacket to see she had gotten a text message.

"Jane, I got a text from Stacy using Quinn's phone." Daria informed her.

"Oh dare, what does she want from you?" Jane asked in a surprise tone of voice.

"She said that Quinn got sick, and she was vomiting a second ago." Daria placed her iPhone back into her pocket. "And according to Stacy, this isn't the only time that it's happened. Quinn's been doing this a lot lately."

"Oh, well if that girl's been doing that a lot then she needs to go to the doctor and find out what's wrong." Jane opened the door to their dorm room.

The both of them walked out of the dorm room, closed the door and locked it back before taking off.

Brittany walked out of her dorm room down the hall and locked it just as Jane and Daria approached her. Jodie and were there with Brittany so they could go to Lawndale as a group.

"Daria, Jane, are you ready to go?" Brittany asked them with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, ready to hit the road." Jane answered for the both of them.

"Let's see if Kevin could get us to Lawndale without getting into trouble with the police this time around." Daria pointed out remembering what happened the last time that Kevin drove the car to Lawndale for Labor Day weekend.

Kevin just finally started on his second year of college because he failed his senior year of high school and he had to repeat it.

"He's not driving this time, I am." Jodie said with a smile. "Don't worry, my SUV has more than enough space for all of us."

"Kevin's not coming back with us?" Jane asked.

"No, he has to stay for football practice." Brittany responded in a high pitch voice and a smile on her face as they walked out to Jodie's sky blue SUV.

They placed their bags in the trunk and got into the SUV. Jodie started up the car and drove off.

"So Mack, if Kevin has to stay for football practice then how come you didn't go with him since you're the team caption here?" Jodie asked suspecting that there might be something going on with Kevin.

"This is the first I've heard about it, and none of the guys said anything about it." Mack responded and understood where Jodie was coming from. He was starting to think the exact same thing as well.

"He wanted to get some practice in privately, and he said the couch told him that is the only time that he could go that." Brittany informed him.

Daria was working on her latest project she was handwriting titled _Melody Powers_ that she's been working on for her creative writing class.

"Did you hear anything more from Stacy?" Jane asked Daria.

"Not since the last time she texted me." Daria answered while still writing away in her notebook.

"Are you going to tell your parents what Stacy told you?" Jane asked.

"No, Quinn probably might have a plan to tell them herself when she gets home. I don't want to mess that up or get in the way of it and make my parents force answers out of her." Daria responded.

"That's probably true." Jane said in agreement.

"What's going on with Quinn?" Brittany asked Daria.

"She's been sick for the pass week according to a friend of hers. But I'm sure that she'll be just fine." Daria was still concentrating on her writing.

"How sick is she?" Jodie asked.

"She woke up vomiting every morning." Daria explained. "Stacy said she wasn't sure what happen because Quinn doesn't have any allergies to anything."

"Did she eat anything that bad or pass its expatriation date from the campus café? That probably might be what's causing it if she did." Jodie suggested as a possibility for a hypothesis.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Mack asked.

"She's dating a guy name Jamie from high school. And trust me, she's no longer a virgin." Daria added.

"Oh, so it could be either what Jodie said or-" Brittany was interrupted.

"Brittany, I now you don't like Quinn but I'm sure she won't do anything without making sure she has protection." Jodie assured her.

"Yeah, she can't be that dumb. Right, Daria?" Jane commented.

"I'm sure of it." Daria was still writing.

Mean while back at the campus parking lot Quinn, Stacy, Tiffany and Jamie were finally in Jamie's yellow SUV with their bags in the back ready to go. Stacy, Tiffany and Sandi sat in the back seat while Quinn sat up front with Jamie. Jamie started the engine and drove out of the parking lot.

"What was taking you guys so long, Quinn?" Sandi asked.

"Nothing, just making sure we forgot anything." Quinn answered in ordered to hide the truth of what really went from Sandi.

Tiffany, Stacy and Jamie understood what Quinn was doing and why she's doing it so, they went along with her and said nothing.

"Are you sure?" Sandi asked suspiciously. "And you do look a little flushed over there if you ask me."

"It's nothing, Sandi, don't worry." Quinn assured her.

"Okay, if you insist." Sandi's intention were officially sit on finding out what was really going with Quinn.

Quinn started to feel even sicker than she was earlier due to Sandi acting like she was a hound dog. She just hoped she would be able to keep it from happening while on the road trip.

QQQQQ

Trent was driving his car with Rosaline sitting in her car seat in the backseat. He'd set up a eye appointment for Rosaline to see if she was going to need glasses or not; Trent thought it would be a good idea to find out sooner than later. Jesse tagged along to help Trent out with Rosaline since Trent's parents weren't able to make it. Adrian also tagged along to help them out.

Rosaline was dressed in black leggings and a green dress with short sleeves and a pair of white shocks and black dress shoes. Her hair was straight down and it was held in place by her green headband.

Adrian made sure that Rosaline had her teething ring in her mouth since Rosaline was at that teething stage. Ever since Rosaline was born, Adrian matured a lot and he grew out of his running away phase after thinking it wouldn't be a good example for Rosaline to follow. On the other hand, his sister Courtney is a handful to deal with for his mother Summer, and she still runs away from home most of the time.

Jesse turned around in the passenger seat to check on Rosaline to find that she was fast asleep due to the motion of Trent's car.

"I'm surprise she don't complain about being in the car seat." Jesse commented to Trent.

"She's use to it by now." Trent commented as he pulled into the parking lot of the eye doctor's office.

Trent parked the car and he and Jesse got out while Adrian waited in the car with Rosaline. Trent got Rosaline's stroller out of the trunk of his car, opened the door to get Rosaline out of her car seat, and placed her in her stroller. Adrian came out of the car and closed his door.

Trent locked the car and led the way into the doctor's office where Trent filed out some paperwork for Rosaline. He turned it in to the receptionist and went back to sit with Rosaline, Jesse and Adrian.

Adrian had Rosaline sitting on his lap as they watched _Sick, Sad World_ on the TV in the waiting room.

Rosaline was developing normally and functioning properly, and she was growing every single day. On her last visit to the doctor the Lane Family was told there's a possibly that Rosaline might be developing faster than some babies her age but it wasn't a bad thing.

Now Rosaline's a happy seven-month-old baby girl that Trent was proud to calm as his daughter. Trent couldn't help but to love her as much as he did since the moment she was born.

Doctor Anderson opened the door to his office and peaked into the waiting room. Doctor Anderson's the eye doctor in Lawndale; he was dressed in dark blue scrubs with a pair of black shoes that made his white skin, brownish blond hair and light blue eyes look pail.

"Rosaline Lane?" Doctor Anderson called out.

Trent got Rosaline from Adrian and went into the room where he sat down and he placed Rosaline on his lap. Rosaline just sat there quietly without a fuss.

Doctor Anderson began looking at Rosaline's eyes and examining them to search for any signs of damage. He placed his flashlight back into his pocket and tested her eyes by moving his hands and seeing if her eyes would follow them, and they did.

"She has really good eyes for a seven month old." Doctor Anderson commented to Trent.

Trent silently agreed with him.

"And we're here to find out if she needs glasses, correct?" Doctor Anderson asked him.

Trent nodded.

"Well here's the thing: she has amazing eye sight, but it's a little too early to tell if she needs it based on signs of astigmatism. We won't be able to tell until she's older, and it probably won't be until she's two at lease, and you could set up an appointment at that time if you like." Doctor Anderson explained.

"Okay, that's fine." Trent responded.

"The second thing is that the only way she'll need glasses at her age is if she was going cross eyed. But that isn't a problem because she's able to focus on objects and her surroundings extremely well." Doctor Anderson explained. "And you had an MRI done, and you got the results a few days ago, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, and it came back normal and everything. And even her doctor said she's at picture perfect health." Trent explained.

"Oh, that's good." Doctor Anderson replied.

"If she was going cross eyed would it be caused by some kind of spin damage that would affect her nerve system?" Trent asked.

"No, if that happens with any child then would be something in their brain making it them do that." Doctor Anderson began to explain. "If it affected their brain then it'll go to the nerve system. But I would say that this little one is lucky."

Trent felt the same way for Rosaline after hearing more information on situations like that than he did when he took Rosaline to have an MRI done. It wasn't requested he just wanted to have it done just to be on the safe side.

After the appointment was over Trent and Rosaline went out to the waiting room with Jesse and Adrian. Trent placed Rosaline in her stroller and they went out to Trent's car, and Trent drove off after the four of them had gotten inside and headed straight to his house.

Trent pulled into the driveway just as his mom Amanda pulled up in her blue car.

"Hay everyone?" Amanda greeted them with a smile as she parked the car and got out.

"Hay mom?" Trent responded back.

They walked into the house and hung out with Rosaline in the living room while watching TV.

"So what did the eye doctor say about Rosaline?" Amanda asked Trent.

"He said she doesn't need glasses now, and he won't be able to check for a sign of astigmatism until she's two at the earliest." Trent responded.

"And you can't take her back there until then?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, and he also said the only way she'll need glasses now if she had some sort of nerve damage that was making her go cross eyed. And he said the nerve damage that'll make her do that would be caused by something in her brain." Trent explained.

"Oh my word." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, but we don't have to worry about that, so she's good." Trent smiled.

Rosaline crawled over to the coffee table and used it to left herself up so she could try to walk. Trent smiled at her and watched as Rosaline tried to walk over to him on the couch.

"Wow, seven months old and she's already trying to walk around like she grown." Amanda smiled at her granddaughter as she finally made it over to Trent.

"That's a sign that she's making progress in development." Trent picked Rosaline up, sat her down on his lap, and smiled at her.

"Yeah, and before you know it she'll be a year old." Jesse pointed out.

"Hay, Rosaline?" Adrian smiled at Rosaline.

Rosaline looked at him with a smile as she reached out for him, and Trent handed her over to Adrian. Adrian took Rosaline and start walking around with her. Rosaline was hanging on to Adrian she wouldn't fall.

"How come you go to Adrian but yet you won't go to Courtney when she's here?" Trent was joking with Rosaline when he said that.

"Because Courtney's mean to her." Adrian said with a smile.

"She is not." Amanda said with a smile. She thought that Adrian was joking.

"No, she really is mean to Rosaline. You can even ask my mom." Adrian went on.

"How is she mean to Rosaline?" Trent asked him.

"For example: she yells at Rosaline whenever Rosaline crawls anywhere near her room, or near her. Mom always catches her in the act, I don't know why Courtney won't lay off when she knows that Rosaline's just a baby." Adrian explained to them. "People keep telling her that, but she doesn't want to listen.

"How often does she yell at Rosaline?" Amanda asked.

"I've lost count." Adrian responded. "And she also yells at Rosaline when you all come over, and mom had to step in and get her." He pointed out.

"Too often for words." Amanda commented.

"That's correct, grandma." Adrian responded with a smile to Rosaline.

The doorbell rang and Trent got up to answer to find Summer standing out in the doorway. She had a look of panic and fear on her face, and she looked like she was about to explode like a volcano ready to erupt at any given moment. Trent became concern and thought that something must have happened during her absence from Adrian.

"Summer, is everything okay?" Trent asked her.

"Have you seen Courtney by any chance? She's missing again." Summer asked in an angry tone.

"No, I haven't heard from her." Trent her in and closed the door behind her.

"Adrian, do you if your sister was planning something after school or anything?" Summer asked.

Adrian shook his head.

"I'm about to call the police, again." Summer pulled out her iPhone and went into the kitchen to make the phone call.

"Did Courtney just ran away again?" Amanda asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'll see if I could get a hold of her." Adrian got out his iPhone and tried to call Courtney on her cell phone while still holding Rosaline. "She's going to catch heck from mom when she finds her."

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Jesse asked.

"Here's the thing, Jesse: Summer is having a hard time dealing with Courtney and trying to tame her because she keeps running away. And this has happened before." Trent began to explain. "Now we don't know where Courtney is again, and Summer's trying to find her before something happens."

"Oh." Jesse managed to say.

Trent turned to Adrian who was still holding Rosaline while on his iPhone.

"How's it going over there, Adrian?" Trent asked him.

"Can't reach her. I called her iPhone and texted her like three times, and she won't answer." Adrian explained.

"Hope she's okay." Amanda said out of concern.

Summer walked back into the living room after making the phone call to the cops.

"Alright, the police are looking for Courtney as we speak; they need something of Courtney's so the k9s could sniff her out, and I have to go home and get. Adrian, you wait here to see if she shows up, and keep calling her; and call me to let me know if she comes over here." Summer said as she walked out to her car.

Adrian was okay with that thinking it would save him from hearing Summer's big conversation with Courtney later. He agreed to inform his mom if he hears anything from Courtney by the time she does.

"She is so grounded." Adrian commented thinking about what might take place as soon as Summer gets a hold of Courtney.

Amanda grabbed her iPhone and walked into the kitchen as she dialed Summer's iPhone number.

"Hay, mom, what's up?" Summer answered.

"Summer, I was wondering if it would be a good idea if Adrian slept over for the weekend. If it's okay with you." Amanda got a bottle of water from the cabinet. "I'm sure you'll want to talk to Courtney privately about what she's done."

"Yeah, I meant to ask you if he could anyway so there's no problem with that. It'll also give him a chance to hang out with Jane when she gets there." Summer agreed to let Adrian spend the weekend with his grandparents.

"Great, I'll let him know." Amanda said with a smile.

Her conversation with Summer had ended and she walked back into the living room to join Rosaline and the guys. She told Adrian that he 'd be at her house for the weekend.

Jodie pulled up to Daria's house and let her out there. Daria grabbed her bag from the trunk of the SUV and closed it.

"Thanks for the raid, Jodie." Daria said.

"No problem, Daria, anytime." Jodie said with a smile.

"Don't forget, we have to meet up with Trent later." Jane reminded her.

"Okay, I'll be there in a couple of hours after seeing my parents." Daria responded as she grabbed her bag.

Jodie pulled off and Daria walked up to the front door of what was known as the Morgendorffer household.

She rung the doorbell and waited outside until Helen opened the door and greeted her with a smile dressed in a pair of blue caprice and a white t-shirt with white flats. Her hair still looked the same.

"Hello, sweetie?" Helen said as she pulled Daria into a hug.

"Hey, mom." Daria responded back.

Helen closed the door after Daria walked inside and went upstairs to place her bag into her old room. Helen followed behind her.

"It's so good to have you and Quinn home for the weekend. It's seems like forever ago since we last saw you girls." Helen said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to return to the place that started it all." Daria commented. "Quinn should be here any minute, and I have to go to Jane's later this evening." She said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure Quinn's dropping her friends off first since they've got a raid from Jamie." Helen pointed out.

Jake walked upstairs as soon as he got in the house when heard Daria's voice. He was dressed in his business suit, but he didn't have his jacket on.

"Hay there, kiddo?" Jake greeted her with a smile on his face as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, dad?" Daria responded back.

"Where's Quinn?" Jake asked her.

"She got a raid from Jamie." Daria informed him.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Jake remembered Quinn mentioning something about that in their last phone conversation.

Mean while outside Jamie pulled up to Quinn's house in his SUV. He and Quinn were the only ones in the car since they dropped off Stacy, Tiffany and Sandi before hand. Quinn was so glad that Sandi was gone so she could be free of being hounding her like an irritating rash that gets under her skin that just won't go away and sticks like glue.

Quinn vomited in a brown paper bag again.

"Are you okay?" Jamie held Quinn's hair back for her again. "You've vomited the whole car raid here; thankfully Sandi didn't noticed and caught on."

"I'm fine." Quinn grabbed a napkin and used it to wipe her mouth before she put it in the bag. "I'm sure it's probably nothing, I'll be fine."

"I'll walk you up to your house just to make sure you get in okay." Jamie offered.

She and Jamie got out of the SUV and Jamie helped Quinn with her bag. After he got Quinn's bag Jamie walked her to her door as he promised her he would and rung the doorbell with her standing by his side.

"You should get some rest when you get inside. It'll help you feel a lot better and what not." Jamie suggested to Quinn.

The door opened and it was Jake standing in the doorway.

"Hay, Quinn? Hay, Jamie?" Jake greeted them with a smile on his face.

"Hey, dad?" Quinn managed to respond with a smile.

"Thanks for giving Quinn a raid home, Jamie." Jake said with a smile as he shook Jamie's hand. "You're welcome to come by anytime."

"No problem, Mr. Morgendorffer." Jamie responded with a smile as Jake let go of his hand.

Quinn walked inside, went straight up to her old room to put her bag down, and closed her bedroom door.

"I'm glad Quinn has a wonderful guy like you, you've been there for her after you all graduated high school." Jake went on.

"Yeah, but I don't like her friend Sandi though; she's a self absorbed monster and still is. And I don't think she really likes Quinn all that much." Jamie pointed out.

"You're not the only one, I've sort of noticed that too, and so did her mother. She and Sandi's mom don't seem to get along as much." Jake pointed out.

Jamie's iPhone went off when he got a text from his parents. "I better go before I keep my parents waiting any longer." He said to Jake.

"Alright, see you later." Jake said.

After that conversation Jamie went to his SUV and drove off.

Jake closed the door after seeing Jamie off and went upstairs to check on Quinn after noticing that she didn't come back down. He saw Helen walking on her way down the hall to Quinn's room as well.

"Hay, you didn't get a chance to talk to Quinn?" Jake asked her.

"No, she rushed into her bedroom so quickly that I didn't even get to say hello to her. And she seemed like something was bothering her." Helen explained.

"How's Daria doing?" Jake asked.

"Daria's doing fine, she's in her room working on her writing so we don't have to worry much about her." Helen explained to her.

"Oh, that's good. Let's go check on Quinn." Jake opened the door to Quinn's bedroom, but it was locked so he couldn't get in. "Quinn, can we come in?" Jake knocked on the door in hopes that Quinn would opened it for them.

Quinn didn't open it so they became concern.

"Don't worry, Jake, I know just the trick." Helen reached onto the doorframe for a paper clip and used it to unlock Quinn's door. She placed it back on the doorframe when she was sure she got the door unlocked. "See if you could open it now."

Jake opened the door and they saw that the light in Quinn's room was off and that Quinn was laying down on her bed.

"Hello, Quinn, your father and I didn't get a chance to talk to you when you came in." Helen walked into the room with Jake following in behind her. "And you don't look so good." Helen commented after seeing the look on Quinn's face when she looked up at them.

Quinn laid back down on her pillow without saying a word.

"Quinn, are you alright, sweetie?" Helen asked her. She sat on the end of Quinn's bed in hopes to get some answers from her.

"I'm fine." Quinn responded.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked her.

Quinn jumped up from her bed and ran straight to the bathroom and she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"Quinn!" Helen and Jake ran after her to make sure she was okay.

Helen used a paper clip to open the door, and they saw Quinn vomiting her lungs out in the toilet. She went in after Quinn and held Quinn's hair back from her face so that nothing would get into it.

Daria opened her door and walked into the hallway as soon as she heard them.

"What's going on, dad?" Daria asked.

"Quinn's sick." Jake explained to her.

"Wow, Stacy wasn't kidding when she said Quinn was sick." Daria said.

"You knew she was sick, Daria?" Jake asked her.

Helen helped Quinn up and sat her down after she put down the lid from the toilet so Quinn could have a spot to sit and rest.

"I just found out this morning when Stacy texted me." Daria told Jake and Helen what Stacy had told her earlier.

"What? That's it, I'm taking Quinn to the clinic right away. Daria, if I'm not back by the time you have to leave to go to Jane's house have a good time while you're there. I will call you as soon we're done to let you know if Quinn's okay" Helen helped Quinn to her feet and led downstairs to where she took Quinn outside to her red van.

Helen started the engine and drove off to the doctor's office with Quinn. Jake and Daria looked out the window on the second floor in the hallway, watched Helen drove, and waved to them.

"Do you t think she'll be okay?" Daria asked Jake.

"I'm sure Quinn will be just fine." Jake answered with a smile as reassurance that she had nothing to worry about at all. He wanted her to know that everything was all right.

QQQQQ

Trent was sitting in the living room with Jesse, Amanda, Adrian and Rosaline just watching music videos on TV. Rosaline was quiet the whole time while sitting on Trent's lap.

The doorbell rang and Trent got up to answer it while carrying Rosaline with him. He opened to see it was Jane standing in the doorway with her bag.

"Hay, Janey." Trent greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, big brow?" Jane gave Trent a hug and released him. Then she turned to see Rosaline and smiled. "Hay, kid, you look adorable." She said to her darling niece walking in with her bag over her shoulder.

"Say hey to Aunt Janey." Trent said to Rosaline as he closed the door behind Jane.

They walked into the living room to join everyone else.

"Jane." Amanda got up and gave Jane a hug. "I'm so glad to have you home." She said with a smile as she released her.

Adrian got up and gave Jane a hug as well. Jane hugged him back.

"Nice to see you guys too." Jane responded with a smile as Adrian sat back down on the couch.

Jane sat down next to Trent and Rosaline was reaching for Jane.

"Hay there, kiddo? Did you miss Aunt Janey?" Jane took Rosaline front Trent and sat her on her lap.

Rosaline smiled and giggled as Jane bounced her up and down.

"Yeah, I missed you too." Jane was gushing over her beautiful little niece, and she was glad to see her.

"She's already trying to walk and talk around here as if she doesn't have time for babyhood." Amanda commented with a smile.

"Wow, looks like I came back just in time before I miss any of the good stuff that goes around here." Jane said to Rosaline with a smile.

"Adrian will be staying in the guest since he's going to be spending the weekend with us. Courtney ran away from home, and Summer is mad and I mean peeved like she's never been before." Amanda explained to Jane.

"When is Courtney going to grow out of that?" Jane commented.

"I haven't got a clue to answer that question. Maybe when mom starts to fuss her out like crazy." Adrian responded. "And if mom finds her before she gets home Courtney will be in for it before she even gets home, unsafely that is."

"Does anyone have any idea where she could be though?" Jesse asked.

"The only people I know she could be hanging out with is Sam Griffin, he's Sandi Griffin's little brother." Adrian responded to the question. "And then there's her group of friends, Katie Coleman, Megan Miles and Brian Taylor. And a girl name Rachel."

"That's Brittany Taylor's little brother." Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't know how she managed to become friends with him." Adrian made a comment about that.

Jane's iPhone went off. She grabbed it out of her pants pocket.

"Oh, Daria just texted me, she said she'll be over in a little bit." Jane said to Trent. "Is it okay if she spends the night if she needs to?" She asked Amanda.

"Of course she can. Daria is like another daughter to me, she's welcome over here anytime." Amanda said with a graceful smile.

Jane was glad to hear that.

"I'll go get dinner started since we have guest coming over." Amanda got up from her seat in the recliner and went into the kitchen.

"So what else is happening around here?" Jane asked Trent.

"Well, dad, Penny and Wind are coming to see you for the weekend since you and Daria are here." Trent informed her. "So how's Daria doing by the way?" He asked Jane.

"Daria's doing great, but as far as her family I'm going to let her tell you about all of that." Jane responded. "It's nothing with her parents, it's Quinn. Quinn's sick, and she was sick all week according to one of her friends."

"Oh, her little sister with red hair that's all about popularity." Trent commented.

"You know about her?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I remember when she made a rude comment about my clothing one day." Trent began to explain. "She and her friends were talking, and she lied about Daria being her sister right in front of her too."

"She always did that. But Daria didn't care about that so much, she ignored it and went on with the rest of her life; and Daria has that persona about her that says she has no shame for being her taste in clothing and not getting wrapped up into silly little trends in any way." Jane pointed out.

"Yeah, that's one of the things that made her cool in my book." Trent commented.

Rosaline fill asleep on Jane's lap. Jesse and Adrian went into the kitchen to see if Amanda needed any help.

"Is Daria seeing anybody?" Trent asked.

"Nope, she's been flying solo all these years since she and Tom broke up, and she hasn't found any guys in college to be honest." Jane found it odd that Jane would ask that question. "Why do you ask?" She wanted to know where Trent was getting at.

"Nothing, I was just wondering." Trent responded. He got up from his seat on the couch and took Rosaline from Jane so he could put her in her crib to finish her nap.

"Aren't you seeing anyone?" Jane asked him.

"No." Trent responded as he walked off.

Jane wasn't buying it, she had a feeling that Trent was hiding something from her. She just didn't know what it was, and but she would worry about that later before it was a little too late.

The doorbell rung and Adrian went to go open it to see Penny, Vincent and Wind.

"Hay, kiddo?" Vincent greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, dad?" Jane greeted him back. "Hay, Penny?"

"Hay, sis?" Penny responded back. She had her cage with her pet bird inside that she named Chiquito.

Chiquito was squawking and flapping around in his cage as Trent walked down to greet them. Penny, Wind and Vincent walked inside and closed the door behind them.

"You still have your bit bird, I see." Jane commented.

"He's very possessive." Penny commented. "I think he wants to see Rosaline."

"Keep your annoying bird away from my daughter." Trent warned Penny.

"Oh he's not going to bother your little kid unless Rosaline bothers him." Penny responded back to him. She placed the cage on the coffee table in the living room.

Amanda walked into the living room and greeted Vincent with a hug and kiss.

The doorbell rung again, and Trent answered it to see that Summer was standing in the doorway with Courtney in her custody.

"Hay, looks like you've found your daughter." Trent commented with a smile.

"Yeah, my grounded daughter that is." Summer began with anger in her voice. "I drove around looking for her after the police took one of her belongings to sniff her out, and I found her at the hanging out at some corner store."

"Courtney, I thought you would've learned by now that running isn't cute." Trent said as Summer and Courtney walked in. he closed the door behind them.

Summer went into the kitchen to help Amanda while Courtney stayed behind.

"Uncle Trent, could you please do something? Try to convince her let me off the hook-" Courtney was cut off.

"Sorry, Courtney, can't help you out there." Trent said to her. "You ran away and you have to deal with the consequences. That's the way it works."

"Aw man." Courtney walked into the living room with disappointment.

"Courtney, come in here, please." Summer called out to her from the kitchen. "I don't want you watching TV."

Courtney walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Penny let Chiquito out of his cage and he flew onto her shoulder flapping his huge green wings.

"Come on, Chiquito, let's go pay little Rosaline a visit." Penny whispered to him as they walked upstairs after making sure Trent didn't see them.

Penny made it to Rosaline's room to see her sleeping away in her crib sleeping the day away. She walked over to Rosaline's crib and watched over her as she slept.

"Aw, she is so precious." Penny commented with a smile. "It's a good thing that her pathetic excuse for mom isn't around to ruin her life."

Chiquito started squawking and flapping his wings while still sitting on Penny's shoulder.

"Yeah, I probably can't handle being a mom with as much traveling as I do in my life." Penny thought about how her life style would affect her own child if she had one of her own.

Rosaline woke up from her nap and saw Penny.

"Hay there." Penny picked Rosaline up from her crib and held her up in the air.

Chiquito flew into Rosaline's face, and Rosaline became frighten.

"Oh it's only Chiquito, Rosaline, don't be scared." Penny said to her.

Back downstairs everyone was hanging out and catching up; they were laughing it up and having a good time. Jane, Summer and Amanda were in the kitchen talking about girl stuff while the boys were in the living room watch TV.

"So Jane, any cute boys in college that caught your eye?" Amanda asked her with a smile on her face. She was mixing the vegetables around while Summer was putting the seasoning on the meatloaf.

"No, not yet at lease." Jane responded as she sit the table for dinner with Courtney to help her out. "And most guys in college are jerks anyway."

"Aw you don't know that." Amanda commented with a smile.

"Yeah, you're probably under estimating college guys these days." Summer made that comment with a smile.

"Not based on what I've heard about them when I got down there." Jane assured them.

The doorbell rang and Jane went to answer it. Daria was standing out on the front porch with her overnight bag.

"Hay, Amiga?" Jane greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." Daria responded as she walked.

Jane closed the door behind her and led her straight to the kitchen where the girls were hanging out.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Two**

**Beyond the College part II**

Helen and Quinn were sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Davidson's office while waiting to be called back. Quinn was watching TV while Helen read a book she brought with her to pass the time. They were the only ones left since everyone else had showed up before and left after they were taken in.

The door finally opened, and Dr. Davidson peaked into the waiting room.

"Quinn Morgendorffer, you're next. Mrs. Morgendorffer, I'll call you in the back as soon as we're able to provide you with the answer." Dr. Davidson said.

Quinn went in while Helen waited in the waiting room. Quinn was checked in and led into a room as Dr. Davidson looked over her results.

Dr. Davidson had his clipboard and pen ready in hand to write down information.

"So Quinn, your mother said you've been vomiting every morning this week and as soon as you got home." Dr. Davidson sat down in his office chair. "I've went over your medical records and you don't have any allergies to anything so it's safe to rule that out. I also have to say that everything looks fine based on what I'm seeing in these records."

"Okay." Quinn responded. She began to panic as she waited to hear more in hopes that she'll get an answer.

"Have you been vomiting any other time since in the mornings and when you got home from college?" Dr. Davidson asked her.

"Well, I did before my friends and I left and when my boyfriend and I pulled up to my house just before I got out of the car." Quinn said as Dr. Davidson wrote down all of what she was saying. "And I've been feeling a little weak here and there to the point that I rush to my bed to lay down and rest so I won't faith or anything, but it's only after a drive or at night when I'm going to bed." She went on.

"Have you been having hot flashes or anything of that sort?" Dr. Davidson asked.

"Not really, but I have been craving some strange food like bananas and chocolate syrup drizzled on it because I hardly eat chocolate. And I've also been craving some form of sweets here and there when I don't even eat chocolate." Quinn explained.

"I see." Dr. Davidson wrote that down as well. "Well, combining all of my notes together, I'm able to pinpoint a diagnosis. And I don't know how you and your mother are going to react to this." He went on.

"What is it?" Quinn asked him.

"Before I tell you, I'm going to need to you take a test to confirm it just to be safe. I don't want to give you the wrong information." Dr. Davidson explained.

Helen was still sitting in the waiting room reading book. She looked up from and Dr. Davidson as soon as she heard the door open.

"Mrs. Morgendorffer, I found out what's wrong with Quinn and I was wondering if you would like to come back to hear." Dr. Davidson said to her.

Helen closed her book and grabbed her purse before walking back and going into the room to see Quinn sitting on the bed.

"Quinn, are you okay, honey?" Helen asked her as she walked over to Quinn and stood on the side of the bed.

Quinn nodded. She didn't have a smile or a frown on her face at all.

"How is she, Dr. Davidson?" Helen asked him.

"Everything's fine, but there's a reason for her constant vomiting and her strange cravings she's been having." Dr. Davidson gave began to explain.

"Her strange cravings? What do you mean by strange cravings?" Helen asked with a feeling she knew where was going.

"Now Mrs. Morgendorffer, it's nothing serious to worry about. But however, your daughter's pregnant." Dr. Davidson finally said.

"What!" Helen was in total and utter shock by the news.

"I can find out how far along she is by using the ultrasound machine in here if you would like." Dr. Davidson said.

Helen and Quinn looked at each other in agreement.

"Yes, that would be fine." Helen responded.

Dr. Davidson got the machine set up and ready to go as quickly as he could. Helen decided to go out into the hallway to call Jake on her iPhone while Dr. Davidson finish up with the machine.

"Hello?" Jake answered.

"Jake, it's me, we have a tiny problem on our hands concerning Quinn right now." Helen began to inform him.

"What's going on?" Jake asked her.

Dr. Davidson signaled to Helen that everything was ready.

"Oh, hold on, I have to go back inside and find out something more so I could get some more information to tell." Helen said to Jake.

Helen walked back into the room just as Dr. Davidson prepped Quinn and began to perform the ultrasound. He placed the PZ crystals on Quinn's stomach and it sent the images straight to computer. Dr. Davidson was able to see the baby by enlarging each of the images so he could get a good look. Quinn and Helen turned to see the images too.

"There's the baby's heart beating, and I can also see the head but only a little." Dr. Davidson pointed it out as he showed it to them. "I say you're about a good five and half weeks along here."

Dr. Davidson turned off the machine and handed Quinn some tissues to wipe all of the jell off from her stomach. After that was taken care Helen and Quinn walked out into the hallway where Helen continued her conversation with Jake on her iPhone.

"Jake, I'm back." Helen said.

"So what's going on? Is Quinn okay?" Jake asked her.

"Quinn's fine, but she's five and half weeks pregnant." Helen finally explained.

"What!" Jake responded in rage.

"Yeah, we're on our way home, but I'll use that time to talk to her while we're in the car. We'll have a conversation with her together when we get to the house and handle it from there." Helen assured him with a stern tone of voice.

"Okay, I'll call Daria and let her know what's going on. See you then." Jake said.

Jake used his iPhone to call Daria.

Back at the Lane household the girls were still in the kitchen and Daria's iPhone went off. She answered it knowing that it was Jake.

"Hey, dad?" Daria responded.

"Hay, kiddo, I just got off the phone with your mom." Jake explained to Daria that Quinn was pregnant and told her how far along Quinn was in her pregnancy.

"Oh, and I thought she was using protection the whole time." Daria commented.

"Yeah, your seemed like she was peeved so you might want to spend the night at Jane's house because there's going to be a lot of drama as soon as your mother and Quinn get in." Jake explained to her. "And don't worry, I'll let your mother know."

"Okay, thanks dad. See you tomorrow." Daria responded.

Daria and Jake's phone conversation ended there and she went back in the kitchen with the girls.

"Jane, looks like I'll be sleeping over." Daria explained what Jake told her.

"I can't believe she had the nerve." Jane commented with a sign of her surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, she lost her v-card and got pregnant before I did." Daria said sarcastically.

"Quinn's your younger sister?" Amanda asked as she and Summer placed the food out on the table.

"Yeah, a year younger." Daria responded.

"So she's in her second year of college." Summer placed the meatloaf right in the center of the table.

Amanda placed the vegetables next to it.

"Everyone, dinner's ready." Amanda called out to the guys from the kitchen.

Trent, Wind, Vincent and Adrian walked into the dinning room to take their seats at the dinner table in the dinning room with everyone else, and Penny walked down with Rosaline in her hands. Amanda and Vincent sat at the heads of the table across from each other, Summer sat between Courtney and Adrian, Wind sat on the left of Courtney while Penny sat on right hand side of Adrian. Jane sat next to her Amanda with Daria sitting to her left. Trent placed Rosaline in her high chair and sat down next to Daria.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her with a smile.

"Hay, Trent?" Daria responded back.

Everyone started eating dinner and enjoyed themselves together as a family.

"So what has everyone been up to since the last time we've saw came together as a family?" Amanda asked them.

"Trying to raise kids as usual and teach them right from wrong." Summer was the first to answer.

"That isn't working so well, is it?" Penny commented.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Summer asked her.

"You have a child that constantly running away from home all the time like it's no ones business." Penny responded.

"I don't think you're one to talk because you don't have a child." Summer said to her.

"Maybe not, but I do know what's appropriate and what's inappropriate for a child when it comes down to it." Penny said to back to Summer.

"Well when you have a child then you could let me know." Summer responded.

"Alright, girls, let's calm down." Amanda tried to get them to stop fighting.

"You two shouldn't be fight when we're suppose to be having a nice family bond over here." Vincent stepped in to help Amanda out and enforce the authority role.

Summer and Penny continued fighting.

"Are they always like this?" Daria asked Jane and Trent.

"Only when this discussion is targeted." Jane answered.

QQQQQ

Helen and Quinn finally made it home from Dr. Davidson's office where Jake was waiting for them in the living room watching TV. Jake turned the television off as soon as they walked into the door and saw Quinn walking straight up to her room without saying a word.

"Hay, so how was everything?" Jake asked them.

"Well, as we know Jamie's the father, and Quinn insists on keeping the baby and sticking it out in parenthood. She already told Jamie during the car raid, and they've came to an agreement together; Jamie's parents are even happy for him and Quinn, and I don't get that part." Helen explained to Jake. She sat down on the couch next to Jake. "I mean I know they're both close to the same age I was when we conceived Daria, but Quinn's still in college. I don't know if there's anything I can do."

"Now honey, we both knew from the moment they were born that they were likely to have children of their own at some point, we just didn't know when. We can't predict an exact time for pregnancy to take its course." Jake tried to comfort Helen and help her see the bright side of the situation. "Trust me, I'm just as upset as you are, but in at the end of the day they're going to make their own mistakes here and there and learn from it as time goes on regardless of what happens around here."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Helen saw it from Jake's perspective and understood where he was coming from. "But we still have to have a conversation with her and talk to her about all of this."

"And we will do that, as well as be there for her every step of the way." Jake said.

"So Daria left for Jane's?" Helen asked Jake after calming down.

"Yeah, I told her about it and I also told her that she might want to spend the night over there so we could handle Quinn's situation without it affecting her negatively." Jake explained to Helen.

Helen looked up at him without speaking.

"I just thought it would be best to protect from the drama when we both know she didn't have anything to do with it." Jake went on.

"Well I can't argue with you there. We best better talk to Quinn about it now and handle it." Helen said.

She and Jake got up from the couch and went straight upstairs to Quinn's room.

Helen opened the door and led the way in with Jake right behind her.

"Quinn, we really need to talk." Helen said with a stern tone of voice. "In the van it was just me talking, but now it's your father and I who are going to be talking."

"Mom, for the millionth time I'm not going to get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption just to please you." Quinn responded right off the bat. "And besides, if I did do any of that I would be depriving you and dad of a grandchild, and depriving Daria of a niece or nephew. I don't want to do that, and you know it."

"That's fine and all, Quinn, but you're still in trouble. You and Jamie didn't have he correct mind of any sort to use protection at all, and that's what's really getting under my skin." Helen responded while still holding her stern voice.

"Well I'll remember that next when it happens after the baby's born so we could hold off on having a second child." Quinn responded with annoyance in her voice. "Mom, you're making it seem like I've planned for this to happen on porpoise when you know it wasn't any of our intentions for it to happen this way."

"That's not the point, the point is you two should have been smarter about all of it and I know we've thought you girls better than that." Helen said with anger in her voice.

"Pleased don't tell me that this is what grandma did or said to you when you told her you were pregnant with Daria. Or me." Quinn went there.

"Of course not, Quinn; I was finished with college and done with law school just before your father and I got married." Helen said with anger in her voice.

"Then why are you doing this to me instead of just being happy?" Quinn asked.

"You're still in college, Quinn." Helen answered quickly with anger.

Helen's iPhone started ringing.

"I'll be right back, it's work. Jake, could you please take it from here?" Helen got her iPhone and walked out of the room.

"Quinn, I think your mom is upset with the fact that you got pregnant in college." Jake began to explain. "We both know that you didn't plan for this happen, and we know you and Jamie will be great parents. But I think what she's really trying to say here is that you should have use protection from the beginning so that you could have a child later in life when you graduate and get your career started."

Quinn started to cool down after hearing what Jake had to say to her.

Little did they know Helen finished her phone conversation and was listening out in the doorway. She was able to calm down.

"I just want her to get over it and be happy. If you two were having another baby right now you know Daria and I will be happy, so why can't she be happy for us?" Quinn responded.

"I understand where you're coming from and we are happy for you, we are just so taken by shock at the time frame." Jake began to explain to her. "I promise your mother and I aren't going to make the decision for you Jamie on what you should do as far as the baby. The best we can do is be supportive with the decision, even though you two already made up your minds."

Quinn was okay with that agreement.

"We're happy for you, Quinn, and we'll help as much as we can." Helen said with a smile.

Quinn considered herself lucky that she had parents like Jake and Helen who were able to balance each other out the way they did. If she didn't then everything now would turn into heck.

QQQQQ

After dinner, Daria went into the basement to hang out with Trent, Rosaline, Jane, Summer, Courtney, Adrian, Penny and Wind in the basement. Penny was in the corner of the basement working on her latest art project with Chiquito on her right shoulder.

Trent placed Rosaline on the ground so she could walk around.

"Keep your baby away from my art area, Trent, or her head is going to roll. And I mean it." Penny warned him.

"Mind your own business, Penny." Trent responded back.

Daria, Trent, Jane, Summer, Courtney, Wind and Adrian all watched as Rosaline walked around the basement floor. They were amazed as Rosaline walked with a smile on her face as if she had a song in her heart; they even listened to her babble thinking that it won't be long before she's actually talking and saying words.

Rosaline looked at Daria as she walked over to her with a smile and babbled. She greeted Daria with a hug and kiss, and Daria gave Rosaline a hug back.

Adrian got up from the floor and went to go get ready for bed since it was getting late.

Courtney was taking a long look at Rosaline as she watched her fall asleep right in Daria's arms with a joyful smile on her face.

"She's a little monster." Courtney was making comments about Rosaline from her own jealousy of the new girl.

"Courtney, knock it off." Summer said to her as a warning. "And I think you need to keep your mouth shut, young lady. You're not really entitled to be talking about anyone at this point, especially when you're the one who's grounded." She pointed out.

Courtney was upset about that with no one to be on her side or help her out.

"Well, we better get going so that I could get Courtney to bed." Summer stood up and took Courtney by the hand. They walked out of the basement and left.

"I better get going too." Wind got up from his spot on the ground and walked out of the basement as well.

"The less people there are in here, the better it is for me to concentrate down here so I could get this done." Penny said to Daria, Trent and Jane.

"Come on, let's get out of here before she makes a scene." Trent stood up and he walked up the stairs with Daria and Jane following him.

Daria was still carrying Rosaline who was still fast asleep.

"So she doesn't need class, I see." Jane commented with a smile.

"No, at lease for now." Trent explained to them what Dr. Anderson had told him.

"So Trent, what did want Daria and I to meet up with you for?" Jane asked.

"What, I have to have a reason for wanting to hang out with you guys now?" Trent asked with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I was just wondering." Jane responded back with a smile. "Aw, look Trent, isn't that cute? Rosaline seems to like Daria." She said with a smile.

Daria had a feeling that Jane might be up to something but she wasn't certain on what it could be. She watched as Rosaline snuggled in Daria's arms as if she felt safe and secured.

"I'll be in my room." Jane walked off to her room upstairs and closed the door as soon as she got inside.

Trent looked down at Rosaline.

"Janey's right, Rosaline does really seem to like you." Trent said to Daria with a smile.

Daria couldn't help but to agree with him. She knew that Rosaline was missing a mom figure in her life since the day Monique walked out of her life for good.

"I can't believe she's going to be a year old soon." Trent commented with a smile as he thought about his daughter getting older.

"Children tend to grow up so fast before we know it." Daria commented with her usual small smile.

"I can't argue with you there." Trent said in agreement with Daria.

Rosaline started to wake up but Daria was able to get her to go back to sleep since it was her bedtime anyway. Rosaline closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep, and Trent took her so he could put her in her crib.

"Looks like someone has a motherly touch." Trent commented to Daria.

"The thought surprises me myself." Daria responded as they walked upstairs.

"You know, you would make a great mom someday." Trent said with a smile as he walked into Rosaline's room and placed her in her crib.

Daria walked off to Jane's room thinking about Trent's comment about how she was with Rosaline. She walked into Jane's room and closed the door behind her.

"Hay, what did you and Trent talk about?" Jane asked her.

"Rosaline." Daria answered with her usual smile as she explained to Jane all that had happened.

"Oh, looks like I must have missed something really good when Trent said that. A person I know gets a comment like that, I miss the look on their face." Jane laughed with a smile.

"I doubt if I would even have just one child at he way things are going." Daria got her overnight clothes and went into Jane's bathroom to change.

"What do you mean by that?" Jane asked.

"Most guys in college are total jerks, and none of them seem to show the lease bit interest in a girl who doesn't seem to be a plastic." Daria walked out of the bathroom all dressed in her usual Mark Twain nightshirt.

Jane thought about it for a minute as Daria sat down on her sleeping bag.

"You know, Daria, Trent did ask about you just before you came over." Jane said.

"He did?" Daria was surprised, but not overly surprised since she knew Trent had been asking about her whenever he talked to Jane.

"Yeah, surprisingly he asked if you were dating anyone. I told him no." Jane said as she sat down on her bed.

That took Daria by surprise.

"Yeah, I don't know what made him ask me that about you, but I have a feeling he might be crushing on you." Jane went on.

"Jane, are you serious?" Daria asked her.

"Yeah, or otherwise he wouldn't have asked." Jane answered. "And not only him, but Rosaline seems to like you; I noticed how happy she gets when you're around. Think about it, her face lights up whenever she sees you around here." She went on.

"I know, but even so he just went through a nasty custody battle with Monique to save Rosaline. And I'm sure he has another girlfriend." Daria said.

"Nope, he actually hasn't dated anyone since Monique. Anyway, Trent already got the finalized copies of the custody papers before Rosaline was even turned five months." Jane pointed out.

"Oh." Daria managed to say.

Jane turned off the light from her lamp and went to sleep. Daria laid down and she started to think about what's been going on since she got here.

She began to wonder if Trent really does have feelings for her as well as looking at her feelings for him. Daria realized that Trent has grown up and matured since the last she saw him before taking off college, he's a wonderful father to a beautiful baby girl that he loves to death and would do anything to protect her. Daria looked back on the day she first meat Trent, and she realized that he wasn't the same boy she meat years ago.

Daria finally drifted off into sleep. She started to dream that she was hanging out at the park with Trent and Rosaline. Trent was playing a song on his guitar for Rosaline and her to hear. Rosaline was sitting on Daria's lap smiling and clapping away.

Then Daria was awaken by the sound of her iPhone going off playing _Only Happy When It Rains_ by Garbage. She was able to hear the water running in Jane's bathroom and assumed that Jane was getting ready to start the day.

"Hay there, Morgendorffer, did you sleep well?" Jane walked out of the bathroom all dressed in her usual outfit.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that I didn't wake up in the middle of the night." Daria said.

"You must have had some dream that kept you asleep for so long." Jane said with a smile.

Daria got up from the bed, grabbed her clothes, went into the bathroom and were cleaned up herself.

QQQQQ

At the Morgendorffer household Quinn was just waking up due to the alarm clock on her iPhone going on off playing _Somebody Stop Me_ by Erica Rivera. She looked out of her bedroom window and saw the sun shinning above in the bright sky. Her iPhone went off playing _Say a Little Prayer_ from Glee, Quinn checked her iPhone and saw that it was Stacy calling her at this hour.

"Hello?" Quinn answered.

"Hay, Quinn?" Stacy greeted her.

"Hey, Stacy?" Quinn responded back.

"Oh, Tiffany's here too." Stacy pointed out.

"Hay, Quinn, just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay." Tiffany responded back on the other line.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quinn responded. "I actually went to the doctor yesterday and I found out what's wrong."

"Can we ask what it is?" Tiffany asked.

"Okay, I'll tell you but promise me you won't say anything to Sandi before I get a chance to tell her myself." Quinn said to them.

"We promise." Stacy and Tiffany said at the same time.

"Okay, here it goes. I'm pregnant." Quinn finally managed to tell them.

"What?" Tiffany said with joy in her face.

"Quinn, that's great." Stacy also felt joy for Quinn and was happy for her.

"Yeah, something told me that it was likely to be that. And Jamie and I are going to keep the baby." Quinn explained to them how her parents reacted to the news and that she didn't know if Daria already knew about it or not.

Mean while in the living room Helen's iPhone went off playing _Like a Prayer_ by Madonna. Helen checked the caller ID and noticed that it was Daria calling her.

"Hello, Daria?" Helen answered with a smile. She was glad she was finally able to hear Daria's voice since she didn't get to see her last night.

"Hey, mom?" Daria responded back dressed and ready to start the day.

"We missed you last night, sweetie. We wished you could have enjoyed the news with us as a family." Helen felt bad that the situation got to the point that Jake had to call Daria and suggest that she spend the night at Jane's, but she knew it was for the best.

"Yeah, but dad told everything so I didn't miss much of anything other than that." Daria responded. "Speaking of which, how did you and dad's conversation with Quinn go last night?" She asked.

"It started out ruff at first, but with your father's help everything calmed down and turned out fine." Helen began to explain. "Oh, and Quinn and Jamie agreed to keep their baby."

"Oh, so in a year it'll be no rest for Aunt Daria." Daria said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sure everything will be just fine as long as Quinn knows she and Jamie have a huge support system. He and his parents are suppose to be coming over so we can get a chance to talk to his parents. They'll be over later for dinner, and I think you should be here so they could meet you too." Helen suggested to Daria.

"Okay, I'll be home then." Daria greed to that although she wasn't showing any of her interest in meeting any of Quinn's friends.

"Alright, see you then, Daria. Have fun at Jane's." Helen said with a smile.

Their phone conversation ended there and Daria went back to work on her _Melody Powers_ novel.

"Your mom seems okay." Jane commented.

"Yeah, everything went well with Quinn." Daria responded. "The good thing from Quinn's pregnancy is that it give me some time off before they start bugging for a second grandchild."

"For how long?" Jane asked.

"Until I'm out of college at lease." Daria answered. She continued to write and got a ton of it done at once.

Then Daria's iPhone went off playing _Breaking the Habits_ by Linkin Park. Daria picked up her iPhone to check the caller ID.

"Who's that?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, it's an unknown number." Daria responded.

"Answer it to find out." Jane said.

"Hello?" Daria finally answered the call.

"Hay, Daria?" The voice was so familiar that it didn't take long for Daria realize it was the voice she despised most of all in the world. "Nice of you to pick up the phone for once when someone tries to get a hold of you."

"Tom?" Daria responded in shock. She deleted his number from her iPhone a long time ago after ending the communication with him.

"Put him on speaker." Jane whispered.

Daria put Tom on speaker so Jane could hear what he was saying.

"Where are you?" Tom demanded an answer.

"Why do you care when we're not even together?" Daria asked him.

"Just tell me where you are." Tom demanded with anger.

"One more time, why do you need to know where I am?" Daria asked him.

"Because I read your sister's post on facebook saying that she's pregnant, but she hasn't told you yet." Tom said with anger in his voice.

"How does this concern you?" Daria asked him with annoyance in her voice. She didn't want to deal with right now.

"Because there's a part where someone asked home come you didn't find out, and she said it's because you left to go to Jane's house before she found out." Tom went on as the anger in his voice grew.

"Why is this a problem when I'm not your girlfriend you need to keep taps on and what not?" Daria was getting even more annoyed with Tom than usual.

"Because I know you're hanging out with Jane's brother and he's probably taking advantage of you being there." Tom said.

"Trent isn't that kind of guy who would do something like that." Daria said to him in Trent's defense. "I don't mean to compare apples to melons here, but Trent's actually a gentlemen, unlike you."

Trent and Amanda walked into the room to see what was going on as soon as they heard Daria's voice. They saw her on the phone talking to someone, and guest it was Tom based on what Daria was saying to the person on the other line.

"He's a slacker in a band for crying out loud! In addition, you're stupid for even having a small piece of mind to go over there! And we all know his band is going to go down the toilet as we speak!" Tom said.

Jane, Trent and Amanda were all in shock at what Tom was saying about Mystic Spiral, and it blew them away. It even blew Daria away.

"No, I'm smart because I want to hang out with my friends. None of us see what's wrong with that." Daria responded back to him. "And I don't see why you're saying all of this messed up garbage about them when you didn't have a problem with them you were with Jane so I don't understand why it's such a problem with you now." She pointed out.

"I saw the light of day with those people when I broke up with Jane and saw that they're just a family full lazy art people with no idea on real life." Tom's anger started to grow even more as the conversation went on. "And ever since you broke up with you just started to become one of them and changed before everyone's eyes."

Trent, Amanda and Jane were really filled with anger as soon as they heard Tom's words. It wasn't before Jane grabbed a stress ball from her nightstand drawer and started squeezing it in her right hand to calm herself down.

"I hate this guy, I hate this guy." Jane mumbled to herself.

"And I could tell she's there because I could hear talking." Tom commented.

Jane and Trent knew they were caught by Tom and given away at that instant as if they knew they would be.

"Yeah, they're both in here actually so you might want to watch what you say and keep your tone down while you're on speaker." Daria warned Tom.

"No way, I want them to hear what I have to say because I'm telling it like it really is. I'm glad I broke up with Jane so I wouldn't have to be around her loser of a brother for the rest of my life." Tom went on. "And the only reason I even went out with you was so I could keep you from ending up like them. In addition, since our relationship ended due to your own terms, you're screwing your life up. It's a good thing you put me on speaker so I could have a chance to say it to them as well."

Daria took that as offense. "I'm screwing my life up how exactly?" She asked him with a look of anger on her face.

"By hanging out with a airhead painter and her lazy, loser of a brother over there!" Tom went on.

Trent was getting fed up with Tom's antics.

"Tom, I'm done with this conversation-" Daria was interrupted.

"No, we're not done until I say we're done. And I'm not ending the conversation just because that Lane's in there." Tom went on with anger.

Trent signaled for Daria to hand him the phone, and she did.

"You such a sale out pain, and I can't believe I even bothered to go out with such a cold hearted person like you-" Tom was cut off.

"Hay, Tom, instead of yelling at Daria why don't you say what you have to say to me and be done with it?" Trent said to him after taking time to cool down.

"Trent, this is between Daria and I so stay out of it and let me talk to her! It's none of your business!" Tom responded back to him. "And the same goes for Jane too."

"When you're talking to Daria it becomes our business." Trent responded back to him.

"Whatever, go find another girl to get pregnant instead of being such a pain in the butt like you are right now." Tom said to Trent. "Let's hope the girls parents don't decide to go forth with a lawsuit."

"Oh well guess what, Tom, I still have my daughter and I'm taking care of her and being the best damn dad I can be. No lawsuit required." Trent responded in hopes that he could make Tom eat his own words.

"Sure you are since no one else is around for Rosaline, Trent." Tom responded, as he got even more angry. "And Daria, I just want to say that you're a slut, and I regret ever meeting you. And screw you-"

Trent hung before Tom was able to say anything else disrespectful to Daria as he saw Daria's eyes starting to fill up with tears. He handed Daria her iPhone back and got his iPhone out of his pants pocket to dial Helen's number. He waited for an answer and put it on speaker.

"You alright, Dar?" Jane asked her.

Tears fell from Daria's eyes and Jane handed her a tissue.

"Mrs. Morgendorffer, you won't believe who just called Daria." Trent said when Helen answered.

"Who?" Helen asked.

"It was Tom." Trent explained what happened from the part when he walked into the room.

"Oh my gosh, he's at it again?" Helen asked in outrage.

"Yeah, he just called her out of nowhere." Trent answered.

"That does it, I'm about to get in contact with his parents and sit up a court date." Helen was still in rage. "We've told his parents about this, and I want to know what this boy's problem is."

Daria knew her mom well enough to understand that she wasn't playing around, and she and Jake never did when it came to the safety of her daughters.

"I'll pick her up in a couple of hours, and I'll deal with this Monday while I'm at work since I don't have any cases for the week." Helen said.

"Okay, see you then." Trent said.

The phone conversation ended there on a good note. Trent noticed that Daria was still in tears over the situation, and it was unbearable for her. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug in hopes that'll help her feel better.

"I want to press charges against this guy myself for all he's done to you guys, and I want to be there with to make sure that justice is serve for this guy." Amanda wanted to protect Daria just as much as everyone else did. She walked out of the room and went back to her art project. "I wish he would have the nerve to show his face around here, I will give him a piece of my mind right then and there."

"Your mom has the situation under control from here, everything will be okay and Tom won't bother you anymore." Trent assured Daria that everything was going to work out in the end.

"Yeah, your mom will have him locked in jail before he can even blink." Jane said to Daria. "I'm going to go get a soda for each of us." Jane got off her bed and went down to the kitchen leaving Trent and Daria alone.

Daria started to feel a little better knowing that her friends were there for her every step of the way to help her deal with this.

"You'll be alright, he can't find you on campus. Especially if he's in another area and can't be able to leave and track you down." Trent said with a smile.

Daria started to smile her usual smile and leaned her head into Trent's chest while Trent kept her safely in his arms.

"Sodas for everyone. And look who I brought with me." Jane's voice came from the doorway and caught their attention and caused Daria to jump.

They looked up at her and saw that she had Rosaline in her right arm while using her left and to carry the sodas.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything while I was gone." Jane walked over to her bed and sat down. She handed Trent and Daria their sodas and placed Rosaline on her bed so she could crawl around for a little while.

"No, we were just talking." Trent took a sip of his soda.

A few hours had passed and Jane hung out downstairs with Daria outside to keep her company while waiting for her parents.

Trent opened the door and stood in the doorway with Rosaline by his side.

"Hay, Daria, our mom just got off the phone with your mom and it looks like their going to be both working on the Tom case." Trent informed her.

"Oh, thanks." Daria responded. She felt her heart starting to beat the way it use to whenever she was around Trent in the pass.

"Anytime, Daria." Trent said with a smile as he gently pulls Daria into a hug, and Daria hugs him back.

Trent released her and looked down at Rosaline with a smile.

"Rosaline, do you want a hug too?" Trent picked her up and handed her to Daria.

Rosaline gave Daria a hug, and Daria hugged her back.

Helen pulled up in the red van. Daria handed Rosaline back to Trent and picked up her overnight bag.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to head home." Daria said.

"I'll call you later." Jane said.

Daria walked off to the van and got inside and closed the door.

Jane, Trent and Rosaline watched as Helen drove off and they waved goodbye to her. They waited until the van was completely out of their vision before going back inside and they closed door behind them.

Helen pulled up at the Morgendorffer household and pulled into the driveway as she looked at the dark blue car that was parked on the curve in front of their house. She parked the van and she and Daria got out so she could lock it.

"Looks like the White family is here." Helen said as she and Daria walked into the house. "I hope they didn't start with us."

Helen opened the door and saw that Jake watching a basketball game on TV with Mr. White. Mr. White was dressed in a light grey long sleeves shirt with blue jeans and a pair of sneakers that complimented his white skin and blond hair. Mrs. White was dressed in a short sleeves light blue dress and blue heels that even out her polished white skin and blond hair.

"Hay honey, we were just waiting for you before we got started on anything." Jake turned off the TV right then and there. "We didn't want to leave you out."

"Oh that's fine, dear." Helen said with a smile. "Oh, this is Daria, she's our oldest daughter." She introduced Daria to the White family.

"Nice to meet you, Daria. I'm Noreen White, Jamie's mother." Noreen got up and shook Daria's hand, and released it. "And this Henry, Jamie's father."

"Nice to meet you, Daria." Henry got up and shook Daria's hand and released it.

"So where are Quinn and Jamie?" Helen asked them.

"They're upstairs in Quinn's room hanging out for a while." Jake responded with a smile. "They wanted to talk amongst their selves."

"Quinn, Jamie, could you two come down for a moment?" Helen called out from where she was standing.

Helen, Jake, Noreen and Henry went into the kitchen to talk to Quinn and Jamie. Daria went upstairs to her room to work on her novel as much as she could before she lost any more time. She was still able to hear the conversation from downstairs in the kitchen.

"I'm glad that you're welling to do whatever it takes to make sure that this child is going to be taken care of without any trouble." Noreen said. "Remember, if you two ever need anything we're all here for you." She assured Quinn and Jamie.

"And the same goes for us as well." Helen assured Quinn and Jamie that she and Jake will be there for them as well. "And I'm sure Daria will be helpful to you guys when you need her too."

Daria knew that she would have to help when this baby comes sometime.

Her iPhone went off when Jane called her.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Hay kiddo, how's meeting Quinn's boyfriend family going?" Jane said.

"It seems to be going well from what I'm hearing. Tell Trent I said thanks for the help earlier." Daria responded.

"That I can do. So what happened during my absence today?" Jane asked her.

"What do you mean?" Daria asked.

"When you were snuggled up with Trent; don't leave out any details." Jane said.

"Nothing, he was just making sure I was alright, that's all." Daria explained. "And let's just it kind of made me miss the days when he use to hang out with us and we had so much fun watching his band perform."

"Yeah, I missed the days of you having a crush on him and you were too scared to say anything about it." Jane said in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm surprise you still remember those days." Daria commented.

"Do you think there's a chance of you having a crush on him again?" Jane asked.

Daria thought about how she felt when Trent was around her and considered all.

"Judging by the lack of words I assume the old crush is back." Jane said with a big smile.

"Maybe." Daria responded back with a smile.

"Are you telling the truth?" Jane said with a smile.

"Yes." Daria responded.

"I knew it." Jane responded back. She thought that it was about time Daria finally managed to fall in love again since Tom.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Three**

**The Hunted**

It was Halloween time in New York City. People were going crazy about getting a bunch of party materials along with their costumes, and they weren't looking forward to a huge night full of craziness. The students' on campus were looking forward to getting to go home for the Halloween celebration in Lawndale with their families in just a couple more days.

Jane was looking at her email on her laptop and opened an email from Trent titled _Rosaline's Halloween Costume_. She saw a picture of Rosaline dressed as Mulan wearing a pink Chinese shirt with a white skirt. She was also wearing the jewelry and shoes to go with the outfit, and her hair was styled to look like Mulan's. Courtney was in the picture dressed as Bell from _Beauty and the Beast_ in her yellow ball gown dress with the yellow gloves and yellow shoes; she had her hair tied up into a cute ponytail with a rubber band that had a pink rose on it.

"Could they be any cuter?" Jane said to herself with a smile as she put the picture of Rosaline and Courtney as her laptop background. "Trent really outdid himself with the pictures this time."

Daria walked in from her final class of the day and placed her books on her bed.

"Daria, you have to come and see this." Jane said to her.

"What is it?" Daria walked over to Jane's bed where she sat with her laptop.

"It's Rosaline in her costume." Jane explained to her. "And Trent wrote and said that Rosaline picked out the outfit herself. And Courtney's in the pictures too."

Daria looked at the picture for herself.

"What do you think?" Jane asked.

"They look adorable if you like that kind of dresses." Daria commented with her usual smile. "But I'm surprise that Rosaline's dress caught her attention since that is her favorite person to dress as."

"Courtney's costume, I think Summer might have gotten it altered to make it more age appropriate since Courtney's getting older." Jane pointed out. "She got the straps on the dress taken off."

Daria saw it for herself and noticed it too.

"I can't wait to go home and see my nieces and nephew." Jane looked at some of the other pictures that Trent had sent. "Oh, Adrian's dressed as Iron Man; looks like he's into superheroes these days, or at lease for now anyway."

Jane stumbled across a picture of Rosaline and Jordan, Nickolas's one-year-old daughter, dressed as Sleeping Beauty in a pink dress with matching shoes and jewelry to go with it.

Jordan has Nickolas's hair and eyes, and white skin. She and Rosaline are friends, and Max called them the princess of Mystik Spiral.

There was a knock at Daria and Jane's dorm room door. Daria went to answer it to find that there was no one out there; she looked around and saw no one in plain sight.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"No one, it was probably just a prank that's all." Daria closed the door and locked it back. She sat down on her bed and started to work on the last chapter to _Melody Powers_ that she's been working on for a while.

"Some people in college could be so irritating and childish." Jane commented as she turned her laptop off and placed it back on the computer desk next to Daria's.

Jane got up from her bed just as someone knocked on the door again. She went to answer it, and once again there was nobody there so she closed the door and locked it. As she was about to walk back over to her bed someone knocked on the door again, and Jane answered it with annoyance. "Alright, that is it, show yourself." She stopped herself when she realized there wasn't a single person in sight.

Then she heard footsteps heading in her right hand direction, but didn't know who it was. Jane quickly closed the door and locked it back once again.

"Is everything okay over there?" Daria asked her in concern.

"Either people are into the Halloween spirit around here, or there's something out of the ordinary and weird going on around here." Jane commented as she sat down on her bed. "That's three times in a row someone knocked on the door, then the footsteps I heard from outside."

"Do you think it's more than just a prank going on?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, that's what it seems like; I didn't even see a shadow of the person walking around out there." Jane explained to her as she added the facts together in her head.

Jane's iPhone went off, and it was Trent. Jane answered it and made sure she had Trent on speaker so Daria could talk to him as well.

"Hay there, big bro?" Jane said with a smile.

"Hey, Janey, did you and Daria get the pictures?" Trent asked her.

Daria turned on her laptop and checked her email to find that Trent sent a copy of the pictures to her as well. Her heart started to beat faster as she heard Trent's voice over the phone.

"Yeah, we got them; Rosaline, Jordan and Courtney look so adorable in their little costumes. Daria and I even sit as our desktop background." Jane answered.

Daria did just that selecting the picture of Rosaline by herself as her own desktop background instead of using the same one that Jane used.

"Glad you two like them. So what have you two been up to?" Trent asked her.

"Aw, the usual; going class, hanging out here and there and what not. We're also counting down the days until we get to go home." Jane responded.

"So how's Daria doing?" Trent asked.

Daria's heart started to beat even faster knowing that Trent asked about her right then and there

"She's doing great; and she's actually in the room right now if you want to talk to her." Jane said with a big smirk to Daria as she handed the iPhone over to her.

_I'm going to kill before our door stocker gets you_ Daria thought as she took Jane's iPhone.

"Hey, Trent." Daria responded.

"Hay, Daria." Trent said with a smile on his face.

"So what's up?" Daria asked him.

"Nothing much, just wanted to make sure you two were alright." Trent responded.

"Oh, thanks." Daria started to blush.

"How's the writing coming along?" Trent asked her.

"It's coming along great, I'm actually adding some finishing touches to it." Daria answered. Her cheeks started to blush even more as the conversation went on. "So what's new with you?" She asked him as she grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Not much, Rosaline's still trying to talk." Trent said. "She's still babbling but she is getting there."

There was a knock at their door and Jane went to answer to find Brittany standing in the doorway with Kevin by her side. They were holding each other hands so tightly and their bags in the other, and they weren't planning to let go.

Back in Quinn's dorm room she and Stacy were packing up their things just as the power blew out. Sandi and Tiffany were waiting out in the hallway for them to come out so they could leave.

"Oh that can't be good." Stacy commented.

"Let's go check on Daria, her power might still be on in her room." Quinn said.

She and Stacy grabbed their things and lead the way to Daria's room with Tiffany and Sandi following right behind them. They rushed to Daria and Jane's dorm room just as quickly as they could.

QQQQQ

"Brittany, what are you two doing here?" Jane asked her.

"Nothing, we came to check on you guys because they said that that this dorm has a hunted evil spirit." Brittany explained to them in a high squeak voice as she walked into the room taking Kevin with her.

"What do you mean this place is hunted?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, words going around." Kevin went on with the explanation. "Someone said it was while we were on our way over here."

"Did someone say something about the dorm rooms being hunted?" Trent asked.

"Hey, Trent." Brittany greeted him with her high squeak voice with a smile on her face. "Kevin and I just walked in."

"Oh, uh, hey." Trent responded. "Daria, Jane put me on speaker, didn't she?" He asked her.

"You guest it." Daria responded.

"Cool." Trent responded.

The door closed behind them, and things started to get weird when the light started to flicker.

"Yeah, that's probably what they were talking about." Kevin said.

The door opened and it was a pregnant Quinn with Sandi, Tiffany and Stacy right behind her with their bags.

"Daria, the power went out in our room." Quinn explained.

"Well, it looks like the same thing is about to happen in here too. The powers out in everyone's dorm rooms." Stacy explained to them.

"How do you know that?" Jane asked them in suspicion.

"I heard people leaving the building and going home early, but I-" Tiffany was cut off by the intercom coming on telling the students to go home.

"Quinn, do you want me to drive your car?" Tiffany asked as they walked out of the room.

Jane took the iPhone from Daria to talk to Trent. "Trent, do you think could come and pick us up?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Trent said just before hanging up.

Daria and Jane grabbed their bags that they had already packed ahead of time so it would be ready for them to leave. Just then the lights blew out and Brittany got scared.

"Let's get out of here before something else happens." Daria opened the door and they walked out of the room, and Daria closed it and locked it back.

"I'm scared, Daria." Brittany began to panic even more as she noticed the building was completely abandoned.

"Let's keep moving." Jane said as she and Daria led the way to the building exit to see that Trent and Jesse had already pulled up outside in the Tank.

Jesse opened the door for them to let them in.

QQQQQ

Quinn, Stacy, Tiffany and Sandi were in Quinn's pink convertible. Tiffany was in the driver's seat to give Quinn a break to relax since she's been exhausted from carrying a baby in her stomach. Sandi was still unaware of Quinn's pregnancy even though Quinn's stomach started to show a little, but too much to the point that she had to hide it from the students. Jamie was raiding with them.

"So Quinn, I found it kind of strange that Tiffany offered to drive your car for you this time." Sandi began to pick at it.

Stacy knew what Sandi was trying to do to Quinn.

"She just wanted to rotate with driving, that's all." Quinn said not wanting to tell Sandi the real reason why Tiffany did that.

She wondered how much longer she was going to be able to keep this up before it was actually time for Quinn to tell Sandi the truth.

The Tank pulled up on the side of them, and Sandi looked out her window to see them.

"Hay, Quinn, it's your sister and her loser friends. Or should I say your cousin or whatever; remember that from high school?" Sandi continued to pick on Quinn.

"Leave her alone, Sandi, she didn't do anything to do. And Daria's actually a nice person once you get to know her." Jamie said.

Mean while in the Tank, Brittany was freaking out even more as the sun started to go down and daylight was starting to fide into the dead of night. Daria looked out her left hand window where she saw Quinn's car; Sandi turned to see Daria looking their way and gave her the loser sign. Daria went back to finishing up the last chapter of _Melody Powers_ and put her book back into her book bag.

Sandi rolled down the window to Quinn's car and through a cup of soda out and it hit the window of the Tank.

"Loser!" Sandi called back to them as Tiffany sped up so they wouldn't get caught and have the license plate number taken down.

"She's lucky this isn't my car and Max's isn't here to yell at her." Trent said.

"Can't it wait until we get to Lawndale? Brittany's freaking out more than usual." Jane pointed out as she watched Brittany shiver with fear.

Kevin was trying to calm her down, but nothing was working.

"We might have to." Jesse responded.

Trent kept his eyes on the road while he drove. He saw a shadow coming from the bushes on his right hand side so he stopped as the person walked by on the road. None of them were able to get a good look at the person in the shadows.

Trent continued driving and kept his eyes on the road as well.

Then the same shadow came back and through something at the hood of the Tank and caused it to smoke up and come to a complete stop. Brittany started freaking out even more with that going on, and the fact that they were losing daylight with the sun sitting.

"Somebody do something!" Brittany screamed with panic in her voice.

"Calm down, Brittany, I'll go check it out. Trent, stay in here and keep these kids company." Jesse got out of the Tank and went to check out the engine.

"Everyone okay back there?" Trent turned to face them but it was too dark in the back for him to see anything.

Daria grabbed her flashlight out of her bag and turned it on so bring the light on to bring some light inside since the sun had completely sit. "Whoever's not died, sound off."

"I'm okay for the most part." Jane responded.

"Eh, I'm scared, Kevin." Brittany was clinging on to Kevin and shivered.

"It's okay, babe, I'm right here." Kevin held her close to him. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I guess that answers the question." Trent responded. He looked at Daria. "Daria, you feeling okay over there?" He asked her.

"Yep, I'm good." Daria's cheeks started to blush again and she quickly turned off her flashlight and placed it back in her bag.

Jesse opened the door and came back inside. "The engine was cut off, but I turned it back on so we're good." He reached into his pants pocket to grab something.

"Shockingly, I'm wondering who managed to do that." Trent commented.

"Oh, Daria, I found this note that was left for you." Jesse handed the note to Daria.

Daria opened up the folded piece of paper and read the note. She was in shock by what she read on the piece of paper.

"What is that?" Trent asked.

"It's a threat letter addressed to me." Daria answered.

"Oh my gosh, who's it from?" Brittany asked with fear in her voice.

"What does it say?" Trent asked.

"It says 'Dear Daria, I saw you raiding in the car with those losers' friends of yours a few blocks back. I was seeking my revenge for them turning you against me, but I guess it wasn't working-sign Tom'?" Daria wasn't surprised Tom left that note for her.

"Okay, trying to break the Tank down is one thing, but when someone comes and messes with our family and friends they have another thing coming." Trent started up the engine again and drove off.

"How did he see us leaving campus in the first place is my question." Jane pointed out. "He's all the way in another state, so there's no damn way he could have been spying on us."

"I would like to know how he did that too." Jesse commented with anger. "It's so strange how he managed to all the way out here. I wonder if his parents even know what he's been up to."

"Daria, keep that note so you could show it to your mom when we make it back to Lawndale." Trent suggested while keeping his eyes on the road. "You're mom's going to make him pay. Jesse, keep an eye out if you see him anywhere; look for him rather you're able to see him or see his shadow."

"Will do." Jesse responded.

Daria placed the note in her bag in a safe place so it wouldn't get lose.

Jesse was looking out the window of the Tank until he heard something on top of the roof.

"What the heck was that?" Brittany asked in a panic.

Trent pulled over and checked the roof and nothing. Daria joined him and didn't see anything either.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Trent commented.

"It's pretty scary if you ask me." Daria commented.

"Hay, I knew I'd find you out here." A familiar voice came from behind them.

Daria and Trent turned around saw Tom standing behind them with an angry look on his face.

"Something told me that Trent would screw things up for you, and I guess I saw it for myself. Close and in person." Tom went on with anger in her his voice.

Trent moved Daria behind him to protect her.

"What do you want, Tom?" Trent was getting really discussed with Tom and his over the top behavior.

"Not to see you screw up anything else, that's for sure." Tom said with the look of anger on his face, and the sound of anger ringing in his voice.

"Tom-" Daria was getting upset.

"Tom, if anyone's missed up anything around here it's you. You've been going on hounding Daria like crazy ever since she broke up with you." Trent said to him.

"And this is coming from the same guy who turned out to be the hound of a loser I thought he would be." Tom responded with an evil smirk on his face.

Trent started to get fed up with what Tom was saying to him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see your bratty daughter make a ton of mistakes like you. It would be like double trouble." Tom went on holding his evil smirk that seemed to harden. "I'm surprised that Monique hasn't tried to come back and take Rosaline from you."

"You don't know the half of it." Trent said with the look of anger on his face. "I'd brushed it off whenever you talked about me, but when you bring my daughter into this, I will get mad." He warned him.

"Boy boo, you can't do anything to me. This is between me and Daria." Tom went on. His smirk grew bigger with each thing he said. "And I thought Daria would have saw the ugly side of you back when she was in high school, and when I pointed out before she left me. But I guess I had to find someway to show her how much trouble you could bring to her when your _Tank_ broke down before it was fixed; that could have hurt her if it were not for your dumb friends."

"If you want to hurt Daria, you're going to have to go trough me." Trent said with anger. "But when her mom finds out what you were doing here tonight-"

"I'm up for the chase, and I'll take my chances." Tom walked off while holding an evil smirk on his face.

Trent took Daria and quickly got back into the Tank. He started the engine and he drove off in a panic.

"Trent, what went on out there?" Jane asked.

"I might have made this Tom's most exciting game of cat and mouse yet. Now we know he's the one who tried to highjack the Tank, and he did it to hurt Daria." Trent kept his eyes on the road. "We have to get back to Lawndale as quickly as possible before that idiot tries to do something else. Jesse, keep an eye out for him."

"I'm on it." Jesse responded.

Daria grabbed her iPhone and called Helen to let her know where she was going and told her what happened with Tom.

"Oh dear, do you need anything sweetie?" Helen asked her.

"No, at lease not yet." Daria responded.

"Alright, be safe and be careful." Helen warned her just before their conversation ended.

Daria put her iPhone back in her skirt pocket and continued looking out the side window and watched as the drove pass everything in their path.

"Who's Tom after anyway?" Kevin asked.

"The same person who got that threat letter back there." Jane said with annoyance in her voice.

"Who would that be?" Kevin asked her.

"Never mind." Jane responded.

"He's after Daria and we have to keep her safe, Kevin." Brittany explained to him.

Trent kept driving while Jesse kept a look out for Daria's safety. The gang made it back to Lawndale within an hour rushed right into the Lane's household and locked all of the doors.

They walked in and saw Helen sitting there with Jake, Amanda and Vincent as the four of them watched TV in the living room. Rosaline was in her play area playing with a few of her toys.

"Daria, thank goodness you all made it back safely. Thanks for saving her life out there, Trent." Helen thanked him.

"No problem." Trent responded.

Rosaline looked up from her toys and saw Trent. She got up and rushed right over to him with a smile on her face, and Trent picked her up and hugged her.

"Hay, kiddo, did you miss me?" Trent said to her with a smile as he released her.

Rosaline giggled and smiled at him.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Daria finally asked.

"We called the police to inform them about Tom, and we rushed right over here to the Lane's to check on you. And Quinn's spending the night at Jamie's so we could make sure she's safe." Jake explained to her.

"Hand me that note so I could add to the packet of evidences." Helen said to Daria as Daria grabbed the note from her bag and handed it over. "Not only do I have evidence, but I also have documentations as we speak of each and every time he called you or even pulled a stunt like this." Helen informed her as she placed the note into the folder. "Both of his parents are going to be informed just in case we have to set a court date. For good."

"If you want us to recommend any good judges, Helen, we could refer you to our judge we had when we went to get custody of Rosaline from Monique." Amanda made a suggestion. "He's a really good judge who deals with cases like this as well."

"Thanks, Amanda, I'll keep that in mind if the judge I request is overbooked with court cases." Helen said with a smile. "And we're going to need Max in on this too since he's the owner of the Tank, and Tom was vandalizing it."

"You're all welcome to say here for the night if you need to." Amanda said to the Morgendorffers. "I don't want you guys to go home and something happens."

The Morgendorffers took the Lanes up on their offer and decided to stay there for the night.

A few days had went by, and no one has heard anything from Tom, which was the good thing on Daria's behalf. Everything was going back to normal and nothing was out of the ordinary.

Rosaline was able to go trick or treating with Courtney, Adrian and Jordan on the day of Halloween. Daria, Jane, Jesse, Max, Summer, Helen and Amanda went Trent and Nickolas to tag along and take pictures. It was the perfect ending to a Halloween with a crazy and scary beginning in Daria's book.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Four**

**A Christmas of a Lifetime**

It's Christmas time in Lawndale, and the families are coming together to ring in a wonderful holiday. People were going around shopping for Christmas gifts, taking their children to take pictures with Santa at the mall and spread some holiday cheer with spirit.

Daria was at home hanging out with her parents and Quinn for the morning since she got home. It was partly done by force due to her parents wanting to catch up with the both of them since the last time they've been down for the holidays. Quinn's stomach was still a little small, but to the point that she wasn't able to hide it from Sandi.

The Morgendorffer family sat down at the table to enjoy a wonderful family meal together at the dinning room table.

"So, who's excited about Grandma Ruth coming down to spend the holidays with us?" Jake asked them with a smile on his face as he served the family breakfast consisting of sausages, bacon, grits and eggs.

"I will be if she learns to settle down and not drill me so much like she did the last time she was here." Helen commented as she handed each of the girls a cup. She placed a container of juice and a bottle of coca-cola in the center of the table for them. "She was a total major pain when you had a heart attack that time."

"How so? I missed some of that." Jake asked Helen while taking his seat with his family at the table.

Before Helen could say anything about that subject the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Daria got up from her seat at the table and went into the living room with Christmas decorations, and a decorated Christmas tree with lights and present under it for everyone.

She opened the front door and saw Grandma Ruth standing in the doorway. "Hey, Grandma Ruth."

"Hello, Daria, you seem to have gotten a little taller, and you're transforming into a beautiful young woman." Grandma Ruth said with a small smile as she pulls Daria into a hug.

"Uh, thanks." Daria responded.

Quinn walked into the living room with a smile on her face.

"Quinn, there's my pregnant granddaughter." Ruth commented with a huge smile. She walked up over to Quinn and gives her a hug.

Daria closed the front door.

"Hey Grandma Ruth." Quinn responded back with a smile.

"How's the little bun in the oven?" Grandma Ruth asked her.

"Aw the baby's doing wonderful, starting to kick. We won't know the gender of the baby until January." Quinn explained with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I know you and Jamie must be excited." Ruth commented with a smile.

"Yeah, now all we need is for Daria to catch up." Quinn said with a smile as they walked into the together with Daria following right behind them.

"Any plans for a child of your own yet, Daria?" Ruth asked her.

"If the human race depends on it." Daria said sarcastically.

Jake and Helen looked up and saw Grandma Ruth.

"Jake, Helen, I missed you guys." Grandma Ruth greeted them with a smile and a hug.

"Nice to see you again, Ruth." Helen said with a smile.

"Hay, mom, would you like some breakfast? We were just about to start enjoying ours." Jake offered.

"I suppose I could use some food to get my energy flowing." Grandma Ruth took a seat between Quinn and Helen at the table while Jake made her a plate. "So how is the college life for you two?" Grandma Ruth asked Daria and Quinn.

"Everything's going great, actually; no one's making fun of Jamie and I for being the only pregnant people on campus, so that's good. And Daria's still making good greats as usual." Quinn said with a smile.

"Did you two make any new friends?" Grandma Ruth asked them.

"Daria, what's that girl's name you and Jane always hang around with on campus half the time? You know, the white girl with the black hair and green streaks that's tied in a ponytail? She went to the same school as your ex-boyfriend, Tom." Quinn asked her.

"Madison Myers." Daria responded. "She lives in Lawndale."

Jake handed Grandma Ruth her plate of breakfast and sat down in his seat to join his family.

"I tried to tell Daria to be careful with the people she hangs around with; the small group of friends she hangs with aren't exactly fashion forwards, and one of them hates me for reasons unknown." Quinn said.

"That's funny, I tried to tell you the same thing about your friends when one of the girls hates me." Daria said sarcastically.

"So, Helen, do you have any family coming down for the holidays too?" Grandma Ruth asked her.

"Well, my sister Amy is coming and she's going to be staying in the second guest room down here. You'll be taking the guest room upstairs." Helen explained to her. "Rita and Erin will only be here for the Christmas party, so they won't be staying here." Helen started to wonder where Grandma Ruth was getting at when she asked that question.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Grandma Ruth commented.

"Yes it does seem nice; on my behalf that is." Helen responded.

Helen is okay with Amy most of the time, but not with Rita. Helena and Rita often competed for attention from their mother through out their childhood, and it wasn't really the best situation for them to be in based on how it's affected them now. The years of Rita and Helen bickering and fighting with each other caught up to them and caused the two of them to be sworn enemies with each other as long as they both should live.

"And Quinn, the Griffins are coming as well." Helen informed her.

Quinn started to panic at the thought of Sandi being around her.

After finishing breakfast Jake and Helen went upstairs to get Ruth settled in while Daria and Quinn went into their rooms.

Daria's iPhone went off and started playing _Breaking Up the Girls_ by Garbage.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Yo, Amiga, what's up?" Jane's voice came from the other end of the phone line.

"Not much, my Grandma Ruth is here." Daria responded.

"How's it going over there?" Jane asked her recalling what happened the last time her grandma was there.

"It's going smoothly for the most part until she sets my mother over the edge and starts an all battle to make the big screen." Daria said in her usual sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh, well, Trent and are going to do some last minute Christmas shopping if you want to come along; only two more shopping days left 'til Christmas. And don't worry, we've already gotten your gift so your safe." Jane gave Daria an invitation to go with the three of them. "And Jesse is going to come along too."

"I don't know, Jane." Daria responded.

"Oh, come on, Dar; I'm sure Trent's looking forward to hanging out with you and what not." Jane tried to sound convincing. "And I'm going to need another girl to talk to while the boys go on about guy stuff."

Daria thought about it for a minute.

"It would save you from dealing with any drama at home." Jane went on.

"I guess I could use a day out after spending most of the morning with my parents, and I have some stuff to get myself. I'm in." Daria finally decided to go along with them.

"Great, we'll be there in a few minutes." Jane said just before hanging up.

Daria didn't get a chance to say anything. She placed her iPhone in the pocket of her coat and made sure she had everything she needed, and she took time to prepare for a whole day of hanging out with Trent-although Jane and Jesse were going to be there too.

Daria walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. She went down into the living room to find Jake and Helen sitting down with Grandma Ruth watching soaps on TV. Helen was reading a book she recently brought from the bookstore a few days ago while she was out shopping. Quinn was sitting right next to them talking on her iPhone.

"Hay, sweetie?" Helen greeted her with a smile.

"Hey mom?" Daria responded back.

"Where are you off to?" Jake asked with a smile on his face.

Daria told them where she was going, and they were okay with that.

They heard a horn beeping outside.

"Who's that? I'm not suppose to go out with Jamie for another few hours." Quinn commented. "We're going shopping for new outfits for the big Christmas party tomorrow night so we could look our best."

"That would be for me, Quinn." Daria opened the door and walked out closing the door behind her. She walked to the Tank where Jane opened the door for her to let her in.

Daria got inside and sat next to Jane in the back.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her with his usual smile.

"Hey, Trent." Daria responded back. She head her face when her cheeks started to blush and turn read.

Trent drove off from Daria's house.

QQQQQ

Quinn was in her room talking to Stacy and Tiffany. Neither of them wanted to be on the phone with Sandi now, especially since she was busy taking care of a couple of last minute things.

"So Sandi's coming to the party tomorrow?" Tiffany asked her.

"Yeah, my mom just told me today." Quinn explained. "Now I really have to find an outfit that's going to hide my stomach completely so she won't notice anything. I'm so lucky the store we're going to has dressed for every size."

"That's for sure. Knowing Sandi, if she finds out she'll try to use it and turn it into something horrible." Stacy pointed out.

"I'm a little surprise you haven't told her yet, and we didn't say anything to her at all." Tiffany assured her. "Even with some of our closes friends knowing we told them it does not get to Sandi because she'll find out on your turns."

"Yeah, and every time they see her around and they ask us about you just to check in they make sure Sandi isn't around before saying anything." Stacy pointed out.

"I'm trying to keep it a secret from her as long as I possibly can, but until then I'm going to stand guard as much as possible." Quinn assured them.

"Okay, just as long as you tell her before your stomach really starts to show and it gives it away." Tiffany said.

Quinn that the time would come when she would have to do that, but she had her intentions on remaining quiet about it.

Mean while Daria, Trent, Jane and Jesse finally made it to Lawndale Mall. They walked in and started looking for some places to start their shopping. Jane pulled out the list of people that they had left on their list to do some shopping for along with the type of present she had in mind for them. She grabbed a pencil and put a check the by the people she already gotten gifts for.

"Alright, all I have left is Courtney, Adrian and little Rosaline." She said as they walked around. "I have two options of what to get them."

"Anything except clothes, I already got her a few outfits. One of which she could use on Christmas Day." Trent said to Jane.

"Is there any favorite toy she's had her eye on?" Jane asked.

"There's a Lalaloopsy doll she likes." Trent told her.

Jane wrote that down next to Rosaline's name.

"Be right back, meet you at the food court." Jane took Daria by the wrest and led the way to the toy store. "Did you get her gift already?" She asked Daria.

"Not yet. And she's the only one left on my list of people to shop for right now." Daria answered.

"Great, there was something I was thinking of getting her." Jane said as they both walked into the toy store. "Good thing they wrapped the gifts for you before you could get it home."

"Saves people the trouble of spending money on wrapping paper." Daria said.

They started looking around the store to see if they could find anything for her and things were in different sections of the store.

Back at the Morgendorffer household Helen and Jake were getting ready to go do some shopping for the big Christmas party. Ruth and Quinn were going along with them for the raid, and to help.

"Alright, we have to be back here by five because that's when Amy's getting here. I want to make sure that we're back in time before that." Helen informed them as the four of them walked out the door. She closed the door and locked it behind them. "And Quinn, what time do you have to be with Jamie?" She asked her.

"An hour before Aunt Amy shows up." Quinn answered.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time. I'm sure of it." Jake assured her.

They into Helen's red van, and Jake was driving. They pulled off and drove off to the store.

QQQQQ

Daria and Jane went in line after finding their gifts for Rosaline and purchased so it could get wrapped before they got home so Rosaline wouldn't be able to see it. After all of that was taken care of the girls were on their way out of the store when Jane turned and saw a guy looking in her direction.

"Something caught your eye?" Daria asked.

"That guy over there, he's been starring at me since we got in there." Jane pointed out. "He looks exactly like, but," She trailed off.

"But it's not him." Daria finished the sentence for her.

"Exactly; Tom has brown hair and blue eyes, and his hair is jet black and his eyes are green." Jane pointed out. "And he dresses differently from Tom; he's wearing a long sleeves shirt instead of a sweater, and he's wearing blue jeans and white sneakers."

"Do you think he's related to Tom." Daria asked.

"I don't know, looks can be deceiving." Jane said as they continued walked off to look for Trent and Jesse.

Jane bumped into the guy on accident since she wasn't able to see where she was going due to the fact that she was carrying Rosaline's gift along Courtney and Adrian's.

"Oh, sorry about that." Jane picked them up with help from Daria, and the guy she found starring at her. All of the wrappings were still good without being messed up by the fall.

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about it." The guy said to her.

The guy handed Jane Courtney's present.

"Uh, thanks." Jane took the present and placed it back on while handing Adrian's present over to Daria to carry.

Daria managed to carry Rosaline's present and Adrian's present so she could help Jane.

"Hay, haven't I seen you two somewhere before?" The guy asked her.

"No, not that I know of." Jane responded.

_Beats me_ Daria thought to herself.

The guy tried to remember where he recognized Jane and Daria from, and it came to him.

"Now I remember. Didn't you two use to date Tom?" The guy asked them. "Daria and Jane, right?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much us." Jane responded.

"Funny running into you two here. I'm Kyle, Tom's cousin from his mom side of the family." Kyle shook their hands and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Jane responded speaking for both her and Daria. "So you're related to Tom, you said?" She asked him.

"Yeah, my dad's his mom's sister, but we don't talk much." Kyle explained to the girls. "Ever since he went off to college he's been kind of distant these days. He went off to some resort with his friends and decided not to come back for the holidays. My family is a little concern about him these days."

"Oh, that must sound like fun for him but not for family assume on their account." Jane commented thinking Daria was safe for the moment.

"Not one bit. But I'm surprise his relationships with either of you didn't last long, you two seem cool." Kyle commented with a smile as they walked off together.

"Yeah, will he calmed to be board with me after a while. Then he went and dated Daria shortly after dumping me." Jane briefly explained to him.

"So what happened with you, Daria?" Kyle asked her.

"We broke up because we were going in different directions, and he was kind of being annoying most of the time." Daria briefly explained not wanting to talk about it.

Daria was determined to be remain quiet for the rest of the conversation and give Jane the chance to bond with him.

"Yeah, I heard he's in some kind of trouble with your family for what he's done to you." Kyle pointed out. Then he turned to Jane. "I don't see how he could have gotten so board with you when you were all he talked about from when you two first started dating back in high school." He said to Jane with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, and he approached me first anyway, but it doesn't matter." Jane cleared all memories of Tom from her mind.

She and Daria looked and saw Trent and Jesse heading in their direction.

"You go ahead, Daria, I'll catch up in minute." Jane said.

Daria walked off and went to meet up with Trent and Jesse who were halfway to where Jane was still standing with Kyle.

"I'd better go, we're here with my older brother and his friend." Jane explained to Kyle.

"It's cool. Do you want to hang out sometime?" Kyle asked Jane with a smile.

"Sure, that'll be fun." Jane responded with a smile.

They exchanged cell phone numbers and parted companies. Jane made it back to Daria, Trent and Jesse.

"Hay, did you guys find whatever you were looking for?" Jane asked Trent.

"Yeah, we did." Trent responded as they all started walking.

"We're on our way to get some lunch. All this Christmas shopping is making me hungry." Jesse commented.

"I thought just about anything makes you hungry." Trent responded as a Joke.

QQQQQ

At the Morgendorffers household Helen, Jake, Quinn and Grandma Ruth made it back home from the grocery store with the materials for their party as well as lunch. They put everything away and enjoyed their late lunch.

"So what's the deal with the Griffin Family I've been hearing so much about these days?" Grandma Ruth asked them.

"Quinn has been friends with their daughter Sandi ever since high school. She has a mother name Linda Griffin, a father name Tom Griffin. She also has two little brothers name Sam and Christ." Helen explained without giving too much information about them to Ruth fearing she might say something wrong.

"Sandi use to be the president of the Fashion Club, but we ended the club but we agreed to remain friends. Sandi's the only one who has no idea I'm pregnant yet." Quinn explained in her own words. "I better get ready, Jamie's going to be here any minute and I can't keep him waiting all day." She got up from the table through away her trash as soon as she finished her lunch and heads straight upstairs to her room.

"Helen, you seem to be handling her pregnancy very well." Ruth said with a smirk on her face.

"I was a little distorted at first, but then Jake convinced me that everything will be okay and it would be a good thing in the end." Helen responded with a smile on her face. "I wish she could have waited, but then again there's nothing I can do about it."

They heard a horn beeping outside.

"That's for me, I'll be back later." Quinn said as she walked out the door.

Helen and Jake looked out the window and watched as Quinn and Jamie took off in his car. Just as they sat back down at the table the doorbell rings Helen's gets up and answers it to find Amy standing on the porch with a suitcase.

"Hay, sis, I know I said I wasn't coming for another hour, but my bus showed up a little early." Amy explained with a smile on her face.

"No problem with that, Amy." Helen assured her as she let Amy inside and closed the door behind her. She showed Amy the guest room she would be staying in while she's here.

"So where are my nieces? I'm dying to see them." Amy said with a smile.

"Quinn just left with Jamie to get an outfit for the party, and Daria should be back here momentarily." Helen explained to her.

Meanwhile after finishing lunch Daria, Trent, Jane and Jesse were on their way to the Morgendorffer's household to drop off Daria.

"So Jane, who was that guy you and Daria were talking to?" Trent asked her.

"A distance cousin of Tom's, his name's Kyle; don't worry, this guy's absolutely nothing compared to Tom." Jane assured him.

"Oh, cool. And he's already texted you before lunch." Trent commented with his usual smirk.

"Hay, he probably wanted to make sure he had the right number." Jane responded with a smile.

They pulled up right in front of Daria's house and let her out.

"See you tomorrow, Daria." Jane said to her. "I'll call you later."

Daria waved to them as Trent pulled off. She walked up to her house and opened the door to let herself inside to Helen, Jake, Grandma Ruth and Amy sitting in the living room talking and catching up while watching a Christmas movie on TV together. Amy looked up and saw Daria as she closed the door right behind her; she got without Helen, Jake or Grandma Ruth noticing.

"Daria, how's my favorite niece?" Amy greeted her with a hug and a smile.

"I'm good, Aunt Amy." Daria responded.

"Glad to hear that. I also got to know your Grandma Ruth from Jake's side of the family." Amy said to Daria with a smile as they walked upstairs to her room together.

"How are you and her getting along?" Daria asked.

"She seems like one of those traditional women from the 1960s who turns out to be a stay at home mom, but other than." Amy closed Daria's bedroom door so they could talk privately. "So anyway, I saw you coming out of some guy's car out there. He was the driver with the black hair." She said to Daria with a smile as she sat down in Daria's old computer chair.

"You were able to see him from inside the house?" Daria asked as she sat on her bed.

Amy nodded while still holding her smile. "So what his name?" She asked.

"Trent Lane." Daria answered. "He's Jane's older brother, and…." Daria started to trail off as she started to blush.

"You like him, don't you?" Amy asked with a smile as she took note of how red Daria's cheeks turned before her very eyes.

"Yeah, you could say that." Daria started to blush even more as they talked about Trent.

"I knew there's was a possible guy in the picture." Amy said as her smile turned to a smirk.

They heard the door open downstairs.

"Mom, dad, I'm home. In addition, I got a new outfit for the party tomorrow as I hoped I would. Where's Aunt Amy?" Quinn's voice came downstairs.

"I better go see Quinn so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of looking." Amy got up from the computer chair and went downstairs to see Quinn.

Daria's iPhone went off playing _Bleed Like Me_ by Garbage when Jane texted her.

**Jane**: Kyle wants to hang out w/me tomorrow for lunch at the old pizza place the both of us use to go to back in high school, and I was wondering if you would like to tag along since Trent agreed to come.

Daria thought about it for a minute before she responded to the text.

**Daria**: Sure, I'm free from in the morning 'til the evening when the big Christmas party starts and we meet up again.

Daria started thinking about Trent once again; she pictured her and Trent alone in his room as he played a song on his guitar that he wrote just for her. The song was about him expressing his loves to her.

Then Daria snapped back to reality when her iPhone went off again when she got a text back from Jane that said to be at her house at ten sound she could help her pick out her outfit.

The next day Trent was in the kitchen with Rosaline sitting in her highchair eating her snack that consisted of a chocolate chip cookie. Trent was busy washing the breakfast dishes from that morning.

After drying the dishes Trent turned to Rosaline and smiled at her. Rosaline had a little bit of chocolate chip smeared on her face and managed to smile back at Trent while she babbled at the same time.

"You love cookies, don't you?" Trent said to her with a smile.

Rosaline continued to battle while keeping a smile on her face.

"Yeah, daddy brought that just for you." Trent grabbed a damped tissue and used it to wipe the chocolate off of Rosaline's face and clean her up while he continued to give her a smile. "I remember when I use to put my food allover my face." He put the tissue in the trashcan.

The doorbell just as Trent got Rosaline out of her highchair. He went into answer the door and saw Daria standing on the porch; Rosaline smiled at her, which proved that she was happy to see Daria again.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her with a smile. He already knew why she was there, and he didn't even have to ask; he was actually that she was coming along.

"Hey, Trent?" Daria responded.

Rosaline held her arms out for Daria to get her. Trent noticed it so he handed her over to Daria.

"Hay, Rosaline?" Daria greeted her with her usual small smile.

Rosaline gave Daria a hug and a kiss. Daria returned the hug.

"So I guess Jane found a new boyfriend." Trent commented with a smile.

"That's what it seems like in my eyes." Daria responded. She turned herself away from Trent when she started to blush.

Jane peaked from her bedroom door and saw Daria standing there with Trent and Rosaline in her arms. Jane had on a red robe with black flip-flops, and her hair was done. Her earrings were still in her ears.

"Daria, get up here; I need your opinion on something." Jane said to her. "Oh, and bring Rosaline with you too, she's already hanging out with Trent way too much based on what I can see."

"Shouldn't you be getting for your date? You know, the one that you're dragging me and Daria along?" Trent commented as a joke just as Daria walked up stairs to Jane's room.

"Who asked you? In addition, FYI, Trent, no one said it was a date, we're just going out to lunch and hang out. That's it." Jane played along with the joke.

Daria walked into Jane's room with Rosaline.

"From a guys point of view, if a girl takes the time to look for an outfit then that makes it a date. A lunch date in this case." Trent responded with a smile.

"Go to heck." Jane responded with a smile just before she closed the door to her bedroom.

Daria sat down on Jane's bed and put Rosaline down so she could walk around.

"Kyle's going to be here in an hour, and we're leaving when he gets here. And for the record, I'm not wearing a skirt; it's going to be casual." Jane said to Daria as she went into her closet and pulled out the two outfits she had in mind.

The first outfit consisted of the clothes she usually wore, and the second consisted of a pair of blue skinny jeans with a red t-shirt.

"What do you think?" Jane asked Daria.

"I'm leaning towards the second outfit." Daria commented.

Jane put the first outfit back in her closet and went into her bathroom change. She walked out dressed in blue skinny jeans and red t-shirt that Daria picked; Jane sat down in her computer chair and put on her white shocks and white sneakers.

"You really seem to on high energy." Daria commented.

"Will, it's been a while since I've meat a guy so it's a big deal for me in my eyes." Jane placed her iPhone in her pants pocket. "And Rosaline gets to spend the day with her cousins." She picked up Rosaline and gave her a hug.

"Trent's not bringing her along?" Daria asked trying to hide the panic that she was starting to feel.

"Na, Summer called as soon as we got in and asked if Rosaline could go over to her house to spend the day with Adrian and Courtney." Jane explained to Daria as she put Rosaline back on the ground to walk around. "Adrian helped Summer plan out their day."

"So I guess it's just going to be the four of us." Daria commented.

"Yeah, and it'll give you and Trent that one-on-one time you two probably need." Jane responded with a smile. "Think of it as a double date: you and Trent are on the date, Kyle and I are supervising." She added with a smirk.

"Very funny, Jane." Daria said with a frown.

"Oh come on, Daria, it'll be fun for you and Trent to get to hang out together and catch up." Jane assured her.

They heard the doorbell ring downstairs and went down to see who it was just as Trent opened the door. It was summer with Adrian and Courtney on each side of her.

"Hay, Trent, where's my niece? We're dying to hang out with her." Summer said with a smile on her face as Daria and Jane walked down with Rosaline. "Aw, there's the little bundle of perfection in the Lane family." She commented as she took Rosaline from Daria's hands and hugged her. "We'll bring her back to you when we meet up with you at Daria's house." She took the diaper bag from Trent's hand and walked back to her car.

Adrian and Courtney followed right behind her.

"Keep her safe, Summer." Trent closed the door after watching Summer drive off in her car.

The doorbell rang again, and Jane was the one who answered. It was Kyle outside on the porch waiting for them.

"Hay, Kyle?" Jane greeted him.

"Hay, Jane? Are you ready to go?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, Trent's driving us." Jane responded.

QQQQQ

Quinn was hanging out with Tiffany and Stacy in her, as they got ready for the big party.

Tiffany was dressed in a black Asian dress with a red v-neck and red seam lines at the bottom. She also wore black leggings and a pair of red heels, and she tied her hair into a bun with two strands of hair hanging on each side of her head. Stacy was dressed in her powder purple with a pair of black stockings, and a pair of dark purple heels. She had her hair tied into two braids with matching rubber bands at the end.

"So we're going to keep Sandi as far away from you as possible the best we can." Stacy assured Quinn.

"Alright, but if she does come anywhere near while you two aren't looking step in and make her go away." Quinn responded from her closet. "This dress is going to work. I bet Sandi won't suspect a thing." She walked out of her closet dressed in a cute slimming hot pink dress that stopped two inches above her keens with slit on the left leg, a cute pair of hot pink stockings and pink heels. Her hair was half up half down and curled.

"That we can do." Tiffany assured her.

Tiffany's iPhone went off playing _Merry Christmas, and Happy Holiday_ by one of her favorite group N*SYNC when she got a facebook update.

"Hay, Quinn, Sandi just posted something on facebook about your sister." Tiffany said to her. "And it looks like she's trying to her attack her with statement. And she even posted a picture."

"What did she say?" Quinn asked as she and Stacy looked stood next to Tiffany.

"She said 'Quinn's older sister is out on date with some strange guy that's sitting across from her. It looks like the guy should find another date instead'." Tiffany read the post to them and showed them the picture of Daria in the pizza place with Trent, Jane and Kyle.

The three of them looked at the picture in shock.

"Okay, what's she trying to do here? This is none of her business" Quinn filled up with rage when she noticed that Sandi was doing.

At the pizza place Jane and Kyle were sitting at the both with Daria and Trent just talking away.

"That's how I got into the arts." Kyle was talking about his interest in art. "My art teacher even got me a scholarship for college." He went on with a smile.

"Wow, I've done quite a bit of paintings in my day….and still do." Jane said with a smile. "I've even done some paintings of my little niece."

"That's really cool." Kyle commented with a smile.

Daria noticed Sandi sitting with some blond hair girl in the booth across from the four of them. Daria also noticed that Sandi was starring her down with a smirk and so was Sandi's little blond hair friend. Daria wasn't paying them any attention, she went back to hanging out and enjoying her time with her friends, and her crush at the same time.

"Isn't that one of Quinn's friends?" Trent asked Daria.

"Yeah, Sandi Griffin. I think the blond hair girl also use to be friends with Quinn when she started working at that restaurant; I don't know her name though." Daria took a sip of her soda.

Trent peaked over and saw the girl that Sandi was sitting with.

"Oh, that's Lindy." Trent pointed out.

"Oh, you know her?" Daria asked him.

"No, I just heard of her from guys she use to go out with at The Zon. I'm glad that I don't know her, she's not really all that nice of a person based on what those boyfriends of hers." Trent commented.

"What did you hear?" Daria asked him.

"She has a bad reputation when it comes to guys, according to them. They made a comment saying she sleep with every single guy she comes across on the first date." Trent explained to her. "That's something I don't need to be apart of."

"That's a good decision to make." Daria said.

"Yeah, and not only that but she's a alcoholic, and she lost her job due to that. The owner of The Zon even says Lindy's a regular customer there." Trent pointed out.

"Wow." Daria managed to say.

"You know, Daria's parents are throwing a Christmas party if you want to come as a guest." Jane said to Kyle.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kyle took her up on her offer.

"I'll let my mom know you're bringing a date." Daria said to Jane.

QQQQQ

At the Morgendorffer household Daria walked inside the house to see Amy in the living room putting out the stuff for the party while Jake and Helen were putting some of the last minute things together.

"Hay, Daria?" Amy greeted her favorite niece with a smile just as she finished up her part.

"Hey, Aunt Amy?" Daria responded with her usual smile.

"Jake, could you hand me the silver tray? I need it for the southwestern egg rolls." Helen said to him.

"Sure thing, honey." Jake said to her.

Amy walked upstairs with Daria so they could talk privately. "So any updates on your crush yet?" She asked in a whisper so Jake and Helen wouldn't hear.

"Not much except his band's going to perform at the party." Daria answered.

An hour later the guest started to show up at the Morgendorffers for the Christmas party.

"So you managed to get pass my mom with your date?" Daria said to Jane.

"Yeah, she was able to tell it wasn't Tom." Jane pointed out.

"So, Jane, what's the name of your new main attraction?" Jodie asked her.

"Kyle, he's Tom's cousin." Jane explained. She looked over to little Rosaline and Jordan to see them watching a Christmas movie on TV.

"Oh, he seems like a pretty cook guy if you ask me." Jodie commented with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, I want to get to know him first before I think of introducing him to some of my family. Daria and Trent already meat him." Jane pointed out.

"So you wanted them to meet him and get to know him along with you before the rest of your family did?" Brittany asked in her high-pitched voice.

"You could say that." Jane responded pretending not to be annoyed by Brittany's question.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent's voice from behind Daria.

She turned to him and saw him smiling.

"Hey, Trent." Daria commented back with her usual smile.

"You know, I didn't get a chance to ask you how your novel was coming along." Trent said with a smile.

"I've actually finished and waiting to get it published." Daria answered. "I made a appointment to meet with the publisher in a couple of weeks."

"Sounds like fun." Trent commented.

"I'm counting down the moments myself." Daria responded.

"You know, I still think you're pretty cool." Trent said with a smile.

"Um, thanks." Daria turned away when she started to blush.

"I better get back to the band, we're getting to perform any minute." Trent said as he walked off with a smile on his face.

"Everything okay there?" Jane asked Daria.

Daria didn't have time to answer before Mystik Spiral went on stage. Trent went up to the microphone and began to speak.

"Hay, we're Mystik Spiral. We hope you're enjoying the party." Trent said.

The band started playing come Christmas songs while people started to dance to the song.

Quinn, Jamie, Stacy and Tiffany spotted hanging out with Lindy in the corner in the kitchen. Sandi was dressed in a red strapless dress that stopped just two feet above her keens with red heels, and her hair was tied up into a high ponytail. Lindy was wearing her usual outfit with her usual hairstyle.

"What is Lindy doing here?" Quinn commented to Stacy and Tiffany.

"She wasn't invited?" Tiffany asked her.

"My parents would have a field day when they see her." Quinn said. "Jamie, could you get some soda?" She asked him.

"Sure, be right back." Jamie took off to get some soda for Quinn.

Sandi spotted Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany and walked over to them just as they were walking off to the bathroom upstairs. Sandi was able to catch them when they walked in. However, before she went inside she listened by the door and heard someone vomiting.

"How much longer can you keep this up, Quinn?" Stacy asked her.

"As long as I can." Quinn responded.

Sandi opened the bathroom and walked inside.

"Hello, Quinn?" Sandi greeted her.

"Hay, Sandi?" Quinn wouldn't face her fearing that Sandi was going to be able to tell.

"You know, Quinn, you seem a little flushed if you asked me." Sandi said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Tiffany, could you go check on Daria and make sure she's okay?" Quinn wanted to protect Tiffany from Sandi knowing that Sandi would do whatever to get information out of her.

Tiffany caught on and went out closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Is there anything that I should know?" Sandi turned Quinn so that she would face her. That's when Sandi figured it out when she saw Quinn's stomach. "I knew something was up when I heard you in here. You're pregnant." She said with an evil smirk.

"Sandi, leave her alone." Stacy said in Quinn's defense.

"Sandi-" Quinn was cut off before she could say anything.

"Wait until the whole school finds out." Sandi said as she pulled out her iPhone and posted it on facebook. "Now everyone will know." She walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Stacy felt bad for her.

"Go get Tiffany and Jamie." Quinn as tears started to fall from her eyes. "Oh, and Daria too."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Stacy took off to do what she was told.

Quinn thought she was in for it now.

Back in the living room Tiffany pulled Daria aside and showed her the post that Sandi put on facebook about her.

"I knew something was up when she starred me down earlier." Daria responded.

"You're not mad?" Tiffany asked her.

"No, I have no reason to be when I knew Sandi didn't like me from the beginning when I moved here. Even when Quinn lied to you all about not being related to me at all." Daria explained.

"You may not be fashion forward, but you are my best friend's sister. I don't want you to get hurt by Sandi." Tiffany said just as Stacy appeared.

"Tiffany, where's Jamie. Quinn needs the four of us right now." Stacy explained. "She needs you too, Daria."

"Me? What's going on?" Daria asked.

Stacy explained to them what happened and why Quinn was upset just as Jamie showed up with a cup of soda for Quinn. The four of them went up to the bathroom and saw Quinn crying her eyes out on the floor.

"Quinn, you alright?" Jamie asked her.

Quinn wasn't able to answer.

"Sandi just cornered her out of nowhere, noticed her stomach and she was already posting it on facebook." Stacy answered. "That's why she didn't want Sandi to find out at first without her telling her for herself because she knew that Sandi would try something."

"So that's basically what happened?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, Tiffany and I were trying to protect her from being put in a situation where she has to deal with this. That's why we were hanging out with her all this time as soon as Sandi showed up." Stacy explained to Daria. "And Jamie was helping."

"Come on, I'm sure people are too busy to even worry about your pregnancy at the moment." Daria helped Quinn off the ground and walked her back downstairs with Stacy, Jamie and Tiffany fallowing right behind them.

When they got there they heard a few groups of people whispering about it as they got Quinn downstairs. They weren't able to tell if it was a positive conversation or one of those negative conversations. The people who weren't talking about it were busy hanging out and talking about Christmas stuff.

Jane walked over to them with her iPhone in her hand. "Well, it looks like words on facebook." She pointed out.

Quinn wasn't able to decide if she should join the party and suck it up or rush up to her room. When she finally made her decision she walked to the other side of the room to be as far away from Sandi as possible.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Jane asked.

"Most likely." Daria responded.

After the party ended everyone went home to enjoy the rest of Christmas Eve. On the other hand, what was left of it anyway.

The next morning was Christmas Day, and the Morgendorffers woke up early that morning. They were all in the living room opening gifts from under the tree in the living room.

"Well I have to say that this turned out to be the best Christmas in the history the family." Grandma Ruth commented with a smile as people took their gifts to their rooms. "It was nice being able to spend it with the family."

"I'll say." Amy commented in agreement.

Just as Daria and Quinn were on their way back downstairs the doorbell rang.

"Daria, could you get that?" Grandma Ruth said to her.

Daria answered it to see the Lane Family standing on their front porch with their hands full.

"Hay, Dar?" Jane greeted her as they walked inside and joined the Morgendorffers in the living room.

Daria closed the door behind them and joined them as well.

The parents were talking and catching up along with Amy and Grandma Ruth as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. Quinn was upstairs in her room talking to Jamie and checking on this things since last night while Daria hung out in the living room and was watching _Sick, Sad World_ with Trent, Jane while Rosaline opened her gift that Daria got for her. It was the Lalaloopsy play set with the houses and fairest wheel along with other dolls to go along with it.

She played with it in the quietly on the table so she wouldn't bother anyone. Trent took pictures of it for Rosaline's baby book along with the pictures he took of her before he left the house. People commented on how cute Rosaline looked in her black leggings, red long sleeves dress and black dress shoes. The red hair clips keep her hair from getting in the way of while she was playing.

Courtney was bugging Adrian which led them to get into a fight. It was starting to get on Jane's nerves

"We could have left them at home. One of them anyway." Jane commented.

"They would've gotten into it sooner or later." Trent responded as Rosaline made her way over to him to give him a hug. He picked her up and gave her hug.

"Daddy." Rosaline smiled at him.

Trent, Daria and Jane were in shock to hear that.

"Rosaline? She just said her first word." Trent said with a smile as everyone else walked into the living room just in time to hear it as Rosaline said it again.

"Looks like all those months of her babbling finally paid off." Jane said with a big smile on her face.

Trent thought it was the best Christmas present a parent could ever get from their baby. Everyone was glad that Rosaline was finally talking so she wouldn't have to battle as much as she had to anymore.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Five**

**The New Year part I**

There were only a few weeks left before Daria and Jane had to return to campus at the end of their winter vacation along with Brittany, Kevin and Mack for the second half of their junior year of college. Jodie was in town as well, but she's going to went to a total and complete different college.

However, tonight Daria, Trent, Jane, Kyle, Jodie, Mack, Brittany and Kevin were going to hang out together on New Years Eve. They were going to The Zon to watch Trent and the guys from Mystik Spiral perform and have a good old time. Madison, their friend who they've meat on campus was going along with them.

Daria was in her room getting ready as Quinn walked inside.

"Hello, Daria?" Quinn greeted her.

"Hey." Daria responded as she fixed her shoes.

Quinn had plans of her own to hang out with Jamie and the rest of her friends for the night.

"Instead of the people I haven't told about my pregnancy bashing me and calling me names I feared, they're actually sending me personal messages on facebook to check on and Jamie." Quinn informed her.

"College people could be so surprising." Daria commented sarcastically.

"You know that Madison girl has a little brother around my age name Darnel who I think will be a good match for Stacy." Quinn pointed out. "He's hanging out with so it'll seem like the perfect to get them together."

"I guess the matchmaker's in town." Daria responded.

"Oh, Daria, I know they like each other. Trust me on this tone." Quinn got up and left the room. "She's excited about this."

Daria thought that Quinn wasn't going to give up until her friends were taking the right step to get up to her level.

There was horn outside that beeped, and it was Jane and Madison. They were both in Jane's brand new red convertible her parents got her for Christmas, and Daria was able to see the excitement in Jane's face as she walked out to the car. Jane pulled off just when Daria had safely got inside and closed the door.

They drove listening to _Teeth_ by Lady Gaga on the radio. Madison turned the song up because she's a huge Lady Gaga fan herself.

"Do you know what the bad thing is? We're going to a club to watch Jane's older brother, and we can't drink." Madison complained. She was dressed in her usual greenish black skirt with black stockings, strapless black green shirt with a black long sleeves mini jacket and stilettos.

"Why ever would we want to?" Daria was being sarcastic with that statement.

"You're funny, Daria. But the good thing on my part is that I get to see Nickolas." Madison said with a smile.

"What was that?" Daria asked with her usual smile.

"Apparently, Mady over here has a crush on Nickolas even though he is a single dad." Jane pointed out. "Madison's dying to see him on stage tonight."

"Now we're talking boys." Daria commented sarcastically.

"Hay, I'm a single mother to three-year-old son since my boyfriend passed away." Madison hated to think about the fact that her boyfriend Daniel was killed in a accident a year after her son Owen was born. She's still upset that Owen won't be able to bond with his father when he gets older.

Mean while back at the house Quinn was waiting for Stacy and Tiffany to pick her up. She finally saw Tiffany pulling up in her pink sedan with Stacy sitting beside her right in the passenger. They were listening to _Case of the Ex (What 'Cha Gonna Do)_ by Mya.

Quinn walked outside and got into the back seat.

"Hay, Quinn?" Stacy and Tiffany greeted her at the same time.

"Hay, girls, thanks for the raid." Quinn said with a smile on her face.

"No problem." Tiffany pulled off and drove to Jamie's house. "Sandi said she'll meet us there so we didn't have to worry about her unless she doesn't show her face."

"Oh, heard about that when she told me earlier." Quinn responded.

"So how's our little niece or nephew doing in there." Stacy asked speaking for her and Tiffany. She was referring to Quinn's unborn baby.

"The baby's doing great, and we're suppose to find out the gender in a couple of days." Quinn responded with a smile.

"Aw, right before we go back to school. We'll have to do some shopping for our little one." Tiffany managed to keep her eyes on the road.

They pull up to Jamie's and parked in the driveway. They got out and walked into Jamie's house since he already opened the door for them. The DJ had the music playing, and people danced the night away while keeping track of the time.

"Hay, want to dance?" Jamie asked her.

"Of course I would, Jamie." Quinn said with a smile.

She and Jamie joined everyone else on the dance floor and danced without losing a beat.

At The Zon Daria, Jane, Kyle, Madison, Jodie, Mack, Brittany and Kevin stood up together so they could get a good view of performance.

"Nickolas is so hot." Madison said with a smile.

"And you said you were bi on your facebook profile." Jodie commented.

"No, someone made that as a rude joke. I'm actually straight." Madison explained to her.

Mystik Spiral took the stage as they began to perform after Trent introduced them. They perform a few of their new songs that they've been working on as people danced to it and cheered them on. They even performed their song _Freakin' Friends_ that they wrote for Daria and Jane a few years back; but this time they dedicated the song not only Daria and Jane, but to Kyle, Madison, Jodie, Mack, Brittany and Kevin as well.

After their performance was over Trent and guys joined them and hung out while as the DJ continued to play music by other artist.

"You're songs are a hit in my book." Madison said to Nickolas with a smile.

"Thanks, although Trent's the one who wrote them. I just help provide the music, nothing major." Nickolas said to Madison.

"Oh, but I still think it's cool." Madison went on. She tried to think of something to say as the topic of conversation. "So I heard you have a one-year-old daughter. Jordan, right?" She finally decided on a topic.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Nickolas asked with a smile.

"I read your bio on facebook." Madison responded with a smile. "I know how it is to be a single parent. I have a child myself." She went on to keep the conversation.

"What's his name?" Nickolas asked.

"Own, and he's three-years-old." Madison explained while trying to keep her cool at the same.

"The child's father cheated on you?" Nickolas asked.

"No, he passed away." Madison explained the accident briefly in order to keep it from entering her mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Nickolas symphonized with her after Jordan lost her mom just a few weeks after she broke up with him.

QQQQQ

Jamie's party was going off with a hitch, and everything was running smoothly as it could be. Everyone was having a good time enjoying the music as the danced like there was no tomorrow, which in this case there wasn't because it was the last day of the year.

Quinn pulled Stacy off to the side and introduced her Darnel Myers. He had black hair, white skin and blue eyes; he was dressed in a yellow t-shirt with black jeans and his black sneakers.

"Stacy, this is Darnel; the boy I was telling you about." Quinn said with a smile. "Darnel, this is my best friend Stacy. I'll leave you to it." She walked off to meet Jamie.

"Nice to meet you, Stacy." Darnel said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Darnel." Stacy said back with a smile on her face.

Quinn noticed something was bothering Jamie when she approached him. "Jamie, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's Sandi. She showed up, but look she brought with her as her guest or possible accessory to the crime." Jamie motioned Quinn to Sandi's direction. "It's the exact same girl she snuck to your Christmas party."

Quinn saw that Sandi brought Lindy with her to another party once again. "What's going on with her and Lindy?" She said out loud to Jamie.

"You know that girl?" Jamie asked.

"Use to work with her." Quinn explained. "I also use to be friends with her until I found she was an alcoholic. I wonder why Sandi's even hanging out with her; or she even got mixed up with for that matter." She was concern for Sandi's safety.

"You might want to tell Sandi before she puts herself in danger." Jamie suggested to Quinn.

"I plan to do just that." Quinn didn't want Lindy to take advantage of anyone near or close to her in her life.

Meanwhile at The Zon Daria and her friends were still hanging around. Madison and Nickolas were still talking to each other about parenthood and started to realize that they had the same views on so many parenting tips.

Trent and Daria were sitting at the bar drinking their sodas while listening to the song _I Don't Wanna Think About You_ by Simple Plan.

"So, Daria, what did you think of the new songs?" Trent asked.

"It's cool." Daria responded while trying to hide her face as she began to blush in front of Trent like she always does. At the same time she felt like she was being watched from afar, but didn't know anyone who would be watching her anywhere.

"Glad you liked it." Trent responded.

Daria noticed that she started to blush even more, and she didn't want Trent to get a glimpse of it. She was afraid it would give away her crush on him so she began to think of a plan to save her life.

"I'll be right back, I need to go….check something in the bathroom." Daria got up from her seat and walked off to the ladies room.

Jane and Kyle walked over to Trent.

"Yo, how's it going over here?" Jane asked him.

"Great, if Daria wasn't trying to hide herself so much." Trent responded. "I really hope she's okay."

"Where's she now?" Jane asked him.

"In the bathroom checking something so she says." Trent responded.

"I'll be right back." Jane walked off to the bathroom to check up on Daria.

Daria was in the bathroom trying to calm herself down and clear the redness in her cheeks. She turned as soon as she heard the bathroom door open and saw Jane walking in.

"Yo, you feeling okay?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daria responded. "Or at lease I will be for the moment."

"You blushed sitting next to Trent, didn't you?" Jane smiled.

"Not only that, but I felt like I was being spied on." Daria informed her.

"Aw, it was probably just nerves. You'll be fine once you get back out here." Jane assured her.

"I hope so." Daria was afraid of taking the chance of someone coming for her out in the open.

They walked out the bathroom together and walked back over to their friends who were waiting for them at the bar. They noticed that Kevin was missing, and Brittany was upset.

"Brittany, where's Kevin?" Jane asked as Daria took her seat next to Trent.

"He got drunk so Kyle gave him a raid home because no one wanted to give him a raid when he's like that." Brittany responded with anger in her voice. "I don't see how he managed to get bear when he's not even old enough for it in the first place."

"Looks like the goof always finds a way." Jane commented just as Kyle walked to rejoin them. "How was it giving the drunk football player a left?" Jane asked him as she joked around about it.

"As bad as everyone says it is. He was yelling at the other cars and everything; a sight to be seen." Kyle went with Jane's joke.

Jane and Kyle both laughed along with each other.

The TV was turned on so that everyone could watch the ball drop and count down to New Years. They counted down, and ball dropped ringing the new year as everyone in The Zon jumped with joy.

"Feeling better, Daria?" Trent asked her with a smile.

"Yeah, for the most part." Daria responded. She started to regret what she had just said.

"Glad to hear that." Trent responded back while still holing his smile.

"Oh, look who it is: Trent Lane trying to corrupt Daria's before she even gets to graduate college." A familiar voice said before behind the group of friends. "And it looks like Kyle came along for the activities."

They all turned around and saw Tom standing behind them with the look of anger on his face. Trent, Jane and Madison quickly moved Daria behind them so she would be out of Tom's sight.

"Tom, I thought you were on vacation with a couple of friends." Kyle was placed into a state of shock when he saw Tom.

"We ended the trip early so I could come home." Tom said with anger in his voice to each and every word as he spoke. "But I guess Daria couldn't screw up her life enough, so Trent had to help her." Tom started to walk over until Max, Nickolas and Jesse got up and blocked his path along with Mack, Jodie and Brittany.

"What do you want her, Tom?" Trent was getting frustrated with Tom doing this when he knew that Tom should understand that Daria doesn't want him back.

"You already know what I want, Trent." Tom pushed passed Jesse, Nickolas and Max and shoved Jane and Madison out of the way to the point that they fell to the ground.

Kyle and Nickolas rushed over and helped them back to their feat.

Trent moved Daria behind him, but Tom was able to grab Daria's arm and move her in front of him.

"You know, Daria, I thought you couldn't screw up your life anymore than you're doing just by hanging out with losers. But I guess you proved me wrong." Tom said while keeping a grip on Daria's arm.

"Leave her alone, Tom, or I'm going to call security to get you out of here." Trent said as a warning in Daria's defense.

"I would like to see you try it." Tom turned to Daria. "I could just tell them you're drinking and they could take you to jail for drinking an illegal substance. All of you will go down at once."

"Don't push it, Tom." Daria warned. She tried to break free from Tom's grip, but she didn't have any luck. "And we're all drinking soda by the way, so you can't prove a thing. And you could let go of my arm anytime."

Tom just glared at her with anger like he was about to hurt her, or even worse. He might have been planning to do something horrible to her.

"You know what, Tom? You're one to talk when you're drinking bear." Kyle said to him.

"Shut your mouth, Kyle, before I shut it for you." Tom responded with even more anger in his voice. "And I'm old enough to drink by the way."

"Let Daria go and we'll get out of your way, pale." Trent said to Tom as she tried to say save Daria.

Tom pushed Trent away and knocked him into a table where people were sitting. Trent got up and regained his composer, and he went back to save Daria and his friends. People started to and wonder what was going on.

"Tom, know it off." Daria tried to get him to stop and calm down.

"I can't believe you're even defending a loser like him." Tom said to Daria with anger.

"Tom, knock it off and go away." Jane said to him.

"Shut up, Jane." Tom responded back. He noticed that Daria was trying to break free from him, but he stopped her and put her arm behind her back.

"Hay, troublemaker, you're going to have to leave." The male bartender said as a warning to Tom.

Tom pushed Daria into the stools and caused a few cups of drinks to fall on her. Tom was about to walk over and hurt her until Trent rushed over helped Daria and saved her before he was able to do anything.

"Hay, I warned you to get your butt out of here!" The bartender said to Tom as he pulled the alarm for security to come in and get him out.

Tom was about to rush over to Trent to get a hold of Daria until Max and another unknown guy with black skin, black freshly cut hair stepped in to pen him down. He was dressed a white t-shirt with a pair of black jeans and black sneakers.

People watched as Tom tried to break away from them.

"Trent, get them out of here." Max said.

Trent took Daria by the and led her out of The Zon with everyone else following behind them.

"Jesse, stay here and make sure everyone gets out of here safely. Nick, make sure Jane and Madison get home without Tom following them." Trent was giving orders and thinking about everyone's safety. Jesse walked everyone to their cars to make sure they at they were okay.

"I'll follow them to your house so I could give Madison a raid since my car's back your place. But what about Daria?" Nickolas asked.

"I'll take her home and explain to her parents what just happened." Trent took off with Daria to his car. They quickly got inside and Trent drove off to the Morgendorffers household.

"You feeling okay?" Trent asked Daria.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shuck up." Daria responded.

Trent pulled up in front of Daria's house, parked the car and walked Daria inside. Helen and Jake were sitting in the living room and looked up as Daria and Trent walked inside and closed the door behind them. They were in shocked when they saw Daria in a panic.

"Daria, are you okay, kiddo?" Jake asked her out of concern as he and Helen got up and walked over to them.

"Oh dear, you guys look terrible; and you're covered in some kind of drink? What happened there tonight?" Helen asked in a great deal of concern.

Trent explained to them what happened from the moment that Tom showed up in The Zon, and he didn't leave out any details as to what Tom did to Daria. Trent even got out his iPhone and showed him the picture he snuck of Tom holding Daria's arm behind her back. The picture sit Jake and Helen in rage.

"This has gone far enough. I'm adding this to the evidence and taking his butt to the courthouse once and for all." Helen wrote down exactly what Trent told her. "Trent, let me see your iPhone so I could print out that picture."

Trent handed his iPhone over without any hesitation. As soon as Helen was done printing out the picture she gave the iPhone back to Trent, and Trent placed it back in his pocket. Jake wanted to avenge Daria's horrifying event.

"Thanks for bringing her home safely, Trent." Helen thanked him.

"No problem. Wanted to make sure she was alright." Trent responded. "Oh, there might be police there already for Tom; the bartender had to get them in there."

Helen wrote that down as well as she and Jake went into the den to organize their notes for court. They also took the liberty of calling Daria and Trent's friends to see what was going on.

"Thanks again for what you did." Daria said to Trent.

"No problem. Get some rest, and I hope you feel better." Trent pulled Daria into a hug, and Daria hugged him back before he released her. "See you later." He went outside, got into his car and drove off to his own home.

Daria closed the front door after he was gone. She went up to her room to get all cleaned up and got into bed after making sure her windows were locked. She was able to sleep easily knowing that she was safe with her parents on guard and Quinn came home.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Six**

**The New Year part II**

The next week was the big court date for Daria to go to court and face Tom for what she hoped would the last time she would see him. Helen made sure the judge placed the court date for a day before it was time for Daria and her friends to go back to campus so the situation could be handled before hand.

Daria was glad that the Lane family, Mack, Jodie, Brittany, Jesse, Max, Nickolas and Madison were going to be there for her. The fact that they've witnessed everything in the situation that was going on, it would help her, Jake and Helen in the long run; she was also glad that Amanda wanted to be apart of this and helped defend her. Amanda always treated Daria like her own daughter.

Daria also knew that Quinn and Jamie were going to be there to show their moral support for Daria. In addition, they had a doctor's appointment after that.

Daria was sitting on her bed dressed in a black shirt with black leggings and brand new black heels with a short sleeves black dress shirt and a black jacket to go over it. Her hair was tied into a ponytail to keep it from getting in her face and messing up her glasses during the time she was in court. She felt nervous about going in there to face Tom once again after the commotion that took place at The Zon; she wanted to cry her eyes out and let it be known that she wasn't prepared for any of this to go down. However, she decided not to do that because it would affect her progress of trying to remain strong for this moment. It didn't work, her tears started to flood out her eyes and pour down her face.

There was knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Daria responded as she tried to dry her tears.

The door opened as Trent walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Hay, Daria? Jane and I just came in with our family." Trent greeted her.

He saw that Daria was highly upset, and he started to feel bad for her. Trent went over to her and sat down next to her on the bed and noticed the tears that streamed down her face.

"Daria, don't worry, it'll be okay." Trent began to say to her. "I can tell you're just scared to death right now, but we're all here for you." Trent grabbed a tissue and he used it to dry Daria's tears. He gently pulled Daria into a hug in hopes that it would help her to find her strength and sooth her pain.

Daria turned to Trent as her eyes finally began.

"We'll make sure that Tom gets what he deserves from the moment we walk into that room." Trent was able to cheer Daria up when he said that comment.

Back downstairs Quinn and Jamie were in the living room sitting on the couch by the front door. Helen, Jake, Amanda and Vincent were in the kitchen making sure that the evidence and notes were in order before leaving the house. Jane was in the kitchen as well so she wouldn't have to be anywhere near Quinn and Jamie.

"What are we going to do about Sandi?" Quinn asked Jamie.

"We have to talk to her, that's for sure." Jamie responded.

"I know, but my thing is what we are going to say to her." Quinn fixed her pinkish red heel that went with her usual outfit. She told Jamie about the post Sandi made on her facebook.

Quinn was aware that Daria had already saw the post when Tiffany pulled Daria to the side and showed her at the party. Jamie thought that it was messed up for Sandi to even have the guts to do something like that to her friend's family member.

Jane walked into the living just Daria and Trent walked down.

"Feeling okay?" Jane asked Daria.

All Daria could do was nod. Even though she appeared to be okay on the outside she was secretly crying her eyes and feeling like total crap on the inside. She didn't want that to show in front of anyone make everyone else worry when they already had to deal with this together.

Quinn opened the door when the doorbell rung and saw that Jesse, Max, Nickolas, Madison, Brittany, Jodie, Mack and Kyle showed up on their front porch ready to go. She informed Helen, and Helen walked in with the packet of evidence in her hands. The look on her face showed that she wasn't taking any crap from Tom.

Jake, Amanda and Vincent followed behind her.

"I'm sorry you have to go against your cousin, Kyle." Helen apologized to Kyle in a concern tone of voice. She knew that Kyle and Tom were biologically related.

"Alright, everyone, let's do this thing." Helen led the way outside to the cars and everyone followed her.

Daria road in the Tank with Trent, Jane, Kyle, Nickolas, Madison, Brittany, Jodie, Mack and Max. Max drove so that Trent could keep an eye on Daria, and make sure she was okay. Trent sitting next to her caused Daria to turn away so she wouldn't face him as she started to blush.

Amanda and Vincent got into the red van with Jake, Helen, Quinn and Jamie. As soon as Quinn got in she got a text from Sandi, but she didn't respond because she spent most of her time focusing on Daria and making sure the baby was okay the whole time.

The red van pulled up to the courthouse with the Tank right behind them. They'd put their cars in park, got out, locked it and went inside to their disengaged courtroom.

It wasn't long before Tom showed up with a male lawyer to defend him. The two stood down the hall while waiting to be called into the room.

"Tom's lawyer is Michael Phips, I've heard of him." Helen whispered to Daria.

Daria turned around to hear what she had to say.

"From what I've heard he's not very good as a lawyer. He's never won a case for any of his clients at all; not even when he started as a lawyer." Helen went on.

Daria was able to tell that Tom was starring her down with an evil look that said he was out to get her. She didn't turn to face at all not only because she wasn't aloud to, but also because she didn't want anything to do with him and cause another blow out.

A female security guard white skin, blond hair and green eyes opened the door to the courtroom and allowed them all to come inside. She made them sit on separate sides of the courtroom in order to keep them apart from Tom and his lawyer. She kept an eye on both sides of the courtroom in order to make sure that no one was planning any type of unusual business. People respected her based on the fact that she was dressed in her all black police uniform with a police badge all so people would take her seriously.

Trent was sitting next to Daria, and he noticed that Daria was feeling nervous. He gave Daria his hand to hold, and she took it without hesitation.

A black female judge with curly black hair finally walked into the room dressed in her judge uniform. She took her seat and prepared for whatever was yet to come when she got this case started. She was able to read Helen's reports before hand based on the fact it was sent early, which is what has to happen in Lawndale court cases.

The judge's name was Elizabeth.

"Helen Morgendorffer and Michael Phips, I've viewed Helen's notes and stack of evidence." Elizabeth began by saying that statement. "Michael, you didn't have any type of evidence to help Mr. Sloane in his case, correct?" She asked him.

"No, Daria hasn't done anything to him." Michael responded.

"That statement will do." Elizabeth turned to Helen. "Helen, all of these people in the seats behind you are here with you, Daria, Quinn and Jake as witnesses, correct?" She asked her.

"Yes they are." Helen responded.

"Looks like it's enough people to call this case the state of Lawndale various Tom Sloane." Elizabeth's comment was not meant to be a joke when everyone knew she was serious when she said that.

Tom knew he wasn't going to make it based on the fact that everyone against him at this point. He didn't have anything that could help him accuse Daria of hurting him the way he hurt her, or treated him the way he treated her. He felt that he was doomed.

"Michael, does Tom's parents or guardians know what he's been up to ever since all of this started?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Not based on what Tom's told me as far as him being here." Michael responded.

Elizabeth took one last look at Helen's notes and then looked up to face them.

"Can I see Daria and Tom's iPhones for just a moment?" Elizabeth asked.

Daria handed over her iPhone, and so did Tom. Elizabeth pulled the text messages on the iPhones and read all of the evil and nasty text messages that Tom sent to Daria and realized that Daria didn't respond back to a either of them. She gave the iPhones back just as she'd finished up.

"So these text messages are also going to be taken in as evidence." Elizabeth looked at Helen's notes. "Now Helen, I know there was a time you had to send your daughters to each of their friend's houses over the summer when they were here vacation. But there was a time in October that Tom called Daria and got into a heated conversation with her; she was at friend's house when this took place, correct?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Daria was spending the night at Jane's because we had to deal with personal family situation concerning her little sister at the time. Her father thought that it would be best if she stayed the night at the Lane's instead of worrying her." Helen began to explain the situation to Elizabeth. "Tom contacted Daria the next in early afternoon, and that was when the conversation started. Amanda was a witness to it, and she heard everything Tom said to Daria; I got a call from Jane's older brother Trent the second it ended."

"Yes, and I've got a chance to speak with Amanda about that." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth read what Amanda said happened in Helen's notes, and everything was as followed.

"Now there was a situation that took place at The Zon on New Years, and all these people are witnesses to the event. Madison, I'm going to ask you what happened there so I can make sure everyone's story is straight; Jake and Helen, I'm going to ask you two all about what happened when Daria got home." Elizabeth called her up to the stand.

Madison went up to the stand and explained everything from Tom showing up to the point that people stepped in to stop him attacking Daria. She didn't leave out a single detail in the process; she even pointed out how Trent and his friends made sure that they got home safely and how the bartender called security on Tom.

"Helen and Jake, you said that Trent escorted Daria home safely?" Elizabeth said to them.

"Yes, he brought her home and explained everything that happened. And he said the exact same thing that Madison said." Helen answered, speaking for both of them.

Elizabeth took note of that and placed it with the evidence. She also looked at the picture that Helen printed from Trent's iPhone of Tom holding Daria with her arm behind her back and noticed that they weren't fibbing about any of this.

"Michael, does your client have anything he wants about this picture? Given that he was drinking when no one in their party was." Elizabeth asked him.

"He said the reason he acted the way he did was because he thought Daria was in there drinking herself with a number of friends." Michael responded.

Everyone knew that Tom was lying and just saying to save himself. Daria told him before hand that it she was drinking soda. They all looked at Tom in outrage.

"Helen, do you have a comment to add to that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I would like to know what made him think that when she and her friends were all sober when I asked each of them for their side of the story." Helen challenged Tom as she waited to hear his response.

"She was hanging out with Jane and Trent." Tom responded.

"As we know, Daria isn't old enough to drink, and neither are her friends. And I'll also have you know that Trent and his friends remained sober or otherwise they wouldn't have been able to go on stage and escort Daria and her friend's home." Helen pointed out.

"All of them were sober, you said?" Elizabeth asked Helen.

"Yes, or otherwise I wouldn't have been able to find out what happened that night beforehand. And no one seemed to have a fuzzy memory when I spoke to them, despite a slight fear caused by Tom."

"Alright, I think I've heard enough here. I will speak in the back with Michael and Helen privately." Elizabeth began to say. "Tom, you have a restraining order to stay away from Daria, her family and friends. I won't be able to make a full ruling decision today as far as your sentence because you are due for another court date with the bartender at The Zon; Tom, if you go anywhere near Daria or anyone of her friends or family members in public or at their own homes with intentions of revenge at hand in anyway, I'll issue you a jail sentence. The same thing applies if you try to contact any of them. The case's ruled in the favor of Morgendorffer."

Everyone got up and walked out of the courtroom in an orderly fashion.

Daria counted her blessings that she and Tom weren't aloud to communicate with each other. She didn't have anything to say to him, nor did she want to speak to him. Tom looked at her like he wanted to attack her right in front of everyone to seek revenge.

QQQQQ

Helen and Michael went into Elizabeth's office as requested by Elizabeth herself. Elizabeth sat down in her chair behind her desk while Helena and Michael both took their seats across from her.

"Helen, I've looked at your history of court cases and you're in high rank. And in high demand as a lawyer I may add." Elizabeth said. "You didn't waste anytime preparing for this case, and you were ready to go with everything at hand."

"Thank you, Elizabeth." Helen said with a smile.

"Now Michael, my question for you is did you talk to Mr. and Mrs. Sloane before you agreed to help this young man?" Elizabeth asked him. "I noticed his cousin was right on Daria's side of the case and didn't stand up to defend him."

"No ma'am, he actually came to my office alone." Michael began to explain. "I'm really good friends with his family; I knew his parents from high school."

"So they had no idea he was at your office?" Elizabeth went on.

"He said that they knew, and they wanted him to learn to handle situations on his own." Michael went on.

"I'll inform his parents about this." Elizabeth said. "Helen, are the other witnesses parents and guardians informed about this too?" She asked her.

"I told them about it before I spoke to the witnesses." Helen responded.

"Alright, that's all I need to know, I will contact you if I need further information. You two are free to go." Elizabeth finally let them go.

Helen and Michael left the office and meat up with their parties without speaking to each other. The rule of silence applied to them as well.

Helen saw that everyone was waiting for her before they were ready to go. She got her iPhone and saw that it was time for Quinn and Jamie to go to their appointment. She quickly got in and started the engine when she noticed that Amanda and Vincent decided to raid in the Tank with Daria and her friends.

She drove straight to Dr. Davidson's office just in time. She parked the car in the first parking stall she came to and got out just as Jake, Quinn and Jamie did. She looked up in surprise to see the Tank pull into a parking stall right next to them; everyone came out in an orderly fashion.

Quinn and Jamie were even more surprise when Stacy and Tiffany pulled up right next to them on the other side in Tiffany's car. Darnel was raiding in the back seat since he and Stacy got along well and decided to get it a shot at a relationship.

"Wow, we didn't think that all of you were coming." Quinn said with a smile.

"Like I would miss my sister finding out the human being she'll be expanding the human race with." Daria said with her usual smile.

They walked into the building together and sat in the waiting room since the place was completely empty. There wasn't another person in sight.

When Quinn and Jamie were called back by Dr. Davidson they went into the room alone since everyone else couldn't fit in the room.

"So what Judge Elizabeth want?" Jake asked Helen.

Helen explained the conversation with him that was said during the conversation, and that Tom's parents didn't know.

"How Tom was managing to keep this a secret from his family is beyond me. I'll also like to know he was going to pay for it." Jake commented.

"I don't know, but his parents are going to find out today." Helen assured him.

"Feeling okay now, kid?" Jane asked Daria.

"Yeah, now that I don't have to see Tom ever again." Daria responded.

"I can't believe he thought he was going to get away with a dumb excuse like that. Good thing your mom and judge caught on to that." Trent said to Daria with a smile. "As for his sentence, I hope they give him the worse sentence in history." He went on.

"You're serious about this." Daria said to Trent.

"Daria, you're like family to us. Family sticks together, and everyone knows that." Nickolas said to her.

Jamie's parents Noreen and Henry walked inside and joined Helen, Jake, Amanda and Vincent.

Everyone sat in the waiting room for a good fifteen minutes just before Quinn and Jamie came back out. They waited to hear Quinn or Jamie tell everyone the gender of the baby.

Quinn and Jamie turned to them with a smile.

"So what did the Dr. Davidson say?" Helen asked them.

"It's a boy." Quinn finally said with a smile on her face.

Jake, Helen, Noreen and Henry were excited to hear the news that they were going to be expecting their first grandson.

"Welcome to the world of grandparents you two." Amanda said to them with a big smile on her face. She was happy for the both of them.

"How many grandchildren of your own do you have?" Noreen asked returning the smile as Quinn and Jamie walked over to Tiffany, Stacy and Darnel.

"Five, the youngest is ten-months-old. Her birthday's isn't until March." Amanda responded with a smile.

"We'll be asking you for tips on being a grandparent." Helen said to Amanda with a smile.

Helen, Amanda and Noreen all laughed.

"Looks like we'll be taking a baby boy under our wings." Stacy commented with a smile.

"A boy in the fashion department?" Jamie commented with a joking smile.

Brittany took notice of how Jamie was there for Quinn holding her hand and him showing how much he loved her. It caused Brittany to wish that Kevin could treat her the same way being that his affectionate love for her was starting to slowly slip away putting a strain on their relationship here and there. The last thing she wanted was for the drama to lead to her and Kevin calling it quits.

"So where's Sandi this time?" Quinn asked.

"I texted her and she said she was hanging out with some friend she meat here just a year ago." Tiffany answered.

"Yeah, I probably know who it is." Quinn explained to them that Sandi was up to no good hanging out with Lindy.

Tiffany, Stacy and Darnel agreed to talk to her along with Quinn and Jamie.

Everyone left Dr. Davidson's office after soaking in the fact that Quinn and Jamie were expecting a boy.

QQQQQ

Daria was on her way outside when she was Jane pulling up in her car with Jodie, Mack, Brittany, Kyle and Madison.

Daria closed the front door to her house behind her and walked into Jane's car.

Jane pulled off and drove back to her house as _Just Like a Pill_ by pink played on the radio in the car. Madison also brought her son Own along with her.

Madison looked back and saw Quinn and Jamie going to Jamie's car.

"I guess Quinn had some plans of her own." Madison commented.

"They're going to meet up with some of their friends at the mall." Daria said.

Owen had straight brown hair, white skin and green eyes. He was all up dressed in a dark blue _Rugrats_ t-shirt with a pair of khaki jeans and white sneakers.

"Hay, Brittany, I haven't seen you with Kevin all day." Jodie pointed out.

"He said he had a hang over and needed some rest." Brittany responded. The big frown on her face showed how much she wished he was here with her. "I hope he's going to be okay so we can do something before we go back to campus."

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Madison assured her.

Owen tried to grab his cup of soda out of his snack bag.

"Well aren't you a big boy." Madison was proud of Owen for how independent he became without her being around to help him.

"He's going to love Rosaline and Jordan." Jane pulled up into the driveway of her house and parked the car.

Everyone got out and went inside to see Rosaline and Jordan playing with some of Rosaline's toys. Madison put Owen down and let him walk over there to them.

"Remember, be nice to the girls, Owen." Madison said to him.

"Aren't they cute?" Jodie made that comment about Rosaline, Jordan and Owen.

"Yeah, they are pretty adorable." Mack agreed with her.

Mean while at the mall, Quinn, Jamie, Stacy, Darnel, Tiffany, Joey and Jeffy were in the food court to ready to confront Sandi. They all sat at a round table together and left a seat for Sandi in hopes that they would find her as they looked around in hopes to find her.

The song _Lala_ by Ashlee Simpson placed in the background as people walked by and went into different stores.

"Are you sure she would be here?" Joey asked.

"Positive, she always spends hours at the mall whenever she comes back down to Lawndale." Stacy responded. "Even her facebook status says she's here somewhere with Lindy."

"So Quinn, tell us how this Lindy character is horrible news?" Jeffy asked.

Quinn explained to them what she learned from her experience from working with Lindy and why she stopped being friends with her. Quinn didn't stop being Lindy's friend because of Lindy's behavior, but also because Lindy's behavior led them to a huge fight.

"Here she comes." Tiffany pointed out Sandi and Lindy getting their seats at their table in their food court across from them.

"We all know how we're going to go about telling her this?" Quinn asked them.

Everyone nodded.

Quinn got up from her seat and walked over to Sandi and Lindy's table. She had a feeling that there might possibly be some drama when she got there, but braced herself.

When she got to the table Sandi and Lindy were laughing it up and enjoying their lunch. They both looked up to see Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn? How's the fetus?" Lindy said with a dark smirk on her face.

"If you mean my baby boy, he's just fine." Quinn responded with an angry look on her face. "How did you find out anyway?" She asked her.

"Sandi told me, and it was posted on facebook." Lindy responded while keeping her evil smirk.

"Sandi, can we talk to you for a second?" She asked her.

"About what?" Sandi asked her.

"It's a personal issue." Quinn said as she grabbed Sandi's arm and led her back to her table.

She sat Sandi down in the empty seat next to her.

"Okay, make it quick. I have a friend waiting over there, and I don't want to be so rude and keep her waiting." Sandi said to them.

"It's about Lindy." Quinn began the conversation.

"What about her?" Sandi started to get mad.

"She's bad news, Sandi." Tiffany took it from there. "She's a jobless alcoholic."

"And how do you know that?" Sandi asked them with suspicion.

"I use to work with her before she lost her job, Sandi. She was fired, and it was all due to her horrible ways." Quinn explained to her. "Trust me, I've meat her and know all more about her than you think."

Sandi started to consider that statement for a moment.

"Come on, Sandi, she's telling the truth with some cold, hard facts. She wouldn't be saying it if it wasn't true." Stacy said to back Quinn up. "And on top of that there's so much talk going around about her from other guys she hangs around with."

Jamie, Joey, Jeffy and Darnel nodded in agreement.

"We're not telling you this to hurt you, Sandi. We're telling you this because we want you protect you from getting mixed up with dangerous people like her." Quinn said.

"I'll talk to her and let her down easy." Sandi finally said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to get back over there." She got up from her chair and went back to her table.

"You promise?" Quinn asked her.

"Yes, I promise." Sandi said as she continued walking.

"Do you think she's really going to do it?" Stacy asked.

"I hope so." Quinn responded. "I hate to see the next person she tries to pull down with her."

Quinn, Jamie, Stacy Darnel, Tiffany, Joey and Jeffy got up their seats and left the mall with high hopes that Sandi would make the right decision.

"What was that all about?" Lindy asked Sandi as she took her seat at the table.

"They were just telling me a bunch of stuff about you." Sandi responded. "They'd even tried to get me to stop being friends with you."

"You wouldn't listen to those losers, would you?" Lindy asked.

"Nope, not by a long shot." Sandi responded.

The two continued eating their lunch as they brushed off everything Sandi heard.

Back at the Lane household the gang watched as Mystik Spiral practice, and it was apparent that Madison couldn't take her eyes of Nickolas. Daria was mainly mesmerized by the sound of Trent's musical voice as he sang and played the guitar.

After their practice was over for the day Jane snapped Daria and Madison out of their daze before the guys could notice anything.

"I thought you two were gone for good." Jane said to them with a smile.

Jane turned on the radio in the basement and they listening to _Swing Life Away_ by Raise Against.

"Feeling okay?" Trent sat next to Daria since there was a seat opened to the left of her.

"I'm good." Daria responded.

"I'm glad you're finally safe and free from Tom." Trent said with a smile.

Daria was hopping that no one would bring that up. "Um, thanks." She managed to say while hiding her face when she started to blush.

Daria and Trent watched Nickolas tended to a coughing Jordan and comforted her in his arms. Jordan hugged onto Nickolas tightly.

"Come on, kiddo, let's get you some water." Nickolas took Jordan upstairs to the kitchen to get her a cup of water.

Rosaline walked over to Daria and Trent with a huge smile on her face. She made herself a seat between Daria and Tent and hugged her Lalaloopsy doll with black skin, her buttoned eyes and curly hair. Daria and Trent smiled at Rosaline as she fell asleep next to them and laid her hair head down on Daria's lap.

"She seems to really like you." Trent said to Daria.

Daria couldn't help but to smile when Trent made that comment as she looked at a sleeping Rosaline. The warmth and love from Rosaline and hanging out with Trent made Daria forget all about her troubles from earlier this morning and put her at ease even more than she thought it would.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Seven**

**Life's A Party**

Trent woke up at six-thirty to the sound of Rosaline crying in her room. He rushed into her room to go and get, although she wasn't crying that badly.

"Hay, princess." Trent greeted her with a smile as he picked Rosaline up from her crib with her Lalaloopsy doll and took her back to his room.

Rosaline stopped crying knowing that she was in her father's arms. She felt better knowing that someone was there for her.

Trent walked into his room and turned on the TV so he and Rosaline could watch it together.

"Today's the day that Aunt Jane and Daria are coming home for spring break, and for your birthday. Are you excited?" Trent said to her with a smile.

"Yeah." Rosaline responded with a smile.

"Yeah, I can tell you miss them as much as I do." Trent smiled at his baby girl. He was a little sad that she's getting older now, and she would be a year old tomorrow.

Trent already had Rosaline's birthday cake picked out, with Rosaline's opinion of course. He was even able to get her a birthday gift without Rosaline even knowing that he went out and got something for her, and wrapped it so she wouldn't see it until her party. It was bound to be a big party based on the amount of people who were going to come to the house.

Trent grabbed his iPhone from his nightstand to check the time, and he noticed it was five minutes to seven. He noticed the picture he took of the whole gang at The Zon before Kevin left, and he used it for the wallpaper on his iPhone. He couldn't help but to look at Daria as he started to think about her, and he hoped that she wasn't dating anyone and that she was still on the market. Even thought Jane promised him that Daria would be single for a while until he decides to reveal his feelings for her if he hand any that is. But as it turned out, he did but he didn't say anything about it to Jane.

Amanda looked into the room as Trent placed his iPhone back on his nightstand. Rosaline was asleep with her head laying on the bed; she was snuggled up with her little Lalaloopsy doll, which made Trent smile.

"Hay, Trent, I'm going to pick up some last minute things to help with Rosaline's birthday party. Jane should be here any minute, so you might have to let her in." Amanda said. "And she's bringing Kyle with her, so make him feel welcomed here because this is the first time your father and I are going to officially meet him."

"No problem, mom." Trent responded agreeing to take the responsibility to watch for his kid sister and her boyfriend.

"I'll be back in an hour." Amanda walked out of the room with a smile on her face and made her way out of the front door.

Trent could hear Amanda's car pull off from the driveway. He'd hoped that Jane was going to bring Daria along with her since Daria was able to come home a date early. The reason being was because Daria finished up her classes for the day, and she had a big appointment for her to meet with a publisher to publish her _Melody Powers_ novels soon.

Fifteen minutes later Trent's iPhone went off and started playing _Like a G6_ by Far East Movement.

"Hay, Janey?" Trent answered.

He knew it was Jane by the ring tone he had set for Jane.

"Hay, we're outside. Oh, and Daria's here with some good news." Jane said on the other end of the phone line.

"What kind of good news?" Trent asked her.

"I don't know, she hasn't even told me yet." Jane responded.

"Any secrets I should know about or are you just saying that so you could hide the news from me?" Trent asked with a smirk on his face.

"You'll find out as soon you open the door and let us in." Jane said as a joke. "But seriously, open the door."

"Alright, I'm coming now." Trent hung up the iPhone and went downstairs so he could let Jane, Kyle and Daria inside.

He watched as the three of them got out of Jane's car. Madison would have been with them, but she was hanging out with Nickolas.

"Hay, Trent?" Jane was the first to walk in with Kyle by her side. "We missed you from the moment we drove back to campus."

Daria walked in behind them and sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah, same here." Trent responded.

"Where's Rosaline?" Jane asked him.

"Upstairs sleeping in my room." Trent answered. He walked into the living room with Daria and sat down next to her on the couch. "Hay, Daria?" He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey?" Daria responded back.

"So-" Trent was cut off when Jane and Kyle walked into the room with Rosaline.

"Trent, she was awake due to the fact that the TV was left on." Jane said with her usual smirk.

"Guess I must've missed that." Trent responded.

Rosaline reached her arms out for Daria.

"So Daria, what's the news?" Jane asked as she handed Rosaline over to Daria.

Rosaline hugged onto Daria, and Daria hugged her back.

"Yeah, the news that Jane almost got a speeding ticket on the road until the cops saw another car to chase." Kyle said as a joke.

"Hey, we got lucky." Jane played along with the joke. "So Daria, could you tell us what the big news is? We're disparate and dying to know."

"Well, looks like my novels getting published." Daria said with her usual smile.

Trent, Jane and Kyle were happy for her.

"Sweet, can you spare me a free copy?" Jane asked her.

"I'll see what I can do." Daria responded. "But I can't make any promises."

Rosaline started playing patty-cake with Daria, but they weren't saying the words to along with the game.

"Fair enough." Jane responded. "I still need to get Rosaline's birthday present for her party. Trent, did mom say when she was coming back?" She asked him.

"She'll be back a little while now." Trent answered.

"Good, she could watch Rosaline while we go do some birthday shopping and get a chance to catch up." Jane suggested with a smile on her face.

"I got her present yesterday after my meeting." Daria responded.

"Then you could help Trent get the rest of the stuff he needs." Jane said with a big smile on her face.

Daria could already tell where Jane was going with all of this. Ever since she told Jane she still had feelings for Trent, Jane's been trying every attempt to get them alone in the same place together.

At the Lawndale mall Quinn was hanging out with Tiffany and Stacy. They were in the baby store doing some shopping for Quinn and Jamie's baby and buying all things blue. It represented that they're expecting a baby boy in the mix.

They walked around and started gathering as much baby clothes they saw just as long as it looked cute.

"Aw, this is cute." Quinn picked up an outfit that consisted of a pair of baby jeans and a blue t-shirt with stripes. She added it to her pile of clothes she already had placed in her hands. "I could use it as his homecoming outfit."

"I thought Sandi was going to be coming with us." Stacy pointed out to Quinn and Tiffany.

"I called her, and she said she was sick." Quinn explained to her.

"Did she say what was happening?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, something about stomach pain and what not. We should stop by to check on her." Quinn suggested as an act of kindness.

"If she's sick, then how come she's here?" Tiffany asked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"I could see her from here." Tiffany pointed them in the direction she was looking so they could see for themselves.

Quinn and Stacy were able to see Sandi hanging out with Lindy after they told her to stay away from her.

"She promised she wouldn't hang out with Lindy anymore." Quinn was a little bit outrage, although she knew Sandi wasn't going to believe in the first place.

"And she was suppose to be sick, I wonder if she recovered in time to make plans with her." Tiffany pointed out as she recalled what Quinn said.

"I know, that's really missed up of her to do that." Stacy commented.

Quinn pulled her iPhone out of her purse and dialed Sandi's cell phone number so she could see what she had to say now. She put her on speaker so Tiffany and Stacy could hear as well.

They watched as Sandi answered her iPhone, but they remained hidden away from Sandi so they wouldn't seem them.

"Hello?" Sandi said, trying to sound like she was sick.

"Hello, Sandi? Tiffany, Stacy and I were call to check on you." Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I'm still sick but not as bad as I was this morning when you called." Sandi's voice still sounded a little shaky.

"Oh, well we're glad to hear that. We'll stop by after we're done shopping and get you something to make you feel better." Quinn suggested to see what Sandi would say to get out of this one.

"Um, okay I guess." Sandi responded with a slight panic in her voice.

"Okay, we'll see you in a little bit." Quinn said just as she hung up the iPhone.

"So now what?" Stacy asked.

"We're going to catch her in the act." Quinn placed her iPhone back into her purse and pulled out her wallet.

They decided to pay for the baby clothes that they picked out and made it back to Tiffany's car without being spotted by Sandi. Tiffany started the car and drove to Sandi's house so they could beat her before she got home.

"Okay, so what's our plan when we get there?" Tiffany asked them while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Oh, I know just what I want to say to her, and it won't be pretty." Quinn assured them.

QQQQQ

Daria, Trent, Jane and Kyle left the house an hour after Amanda finally got home and went to do some shopping at the Lawndale mall for Rosaline's birthday.

"So what do we need to get?" Daria asked.

"The only thing I need to get is her birthday hat. I already know which one to get her." Trent responded. "I also remembered to put the batteries for my digital camera on the charger before we left."

"We'll leave you to it while Kyle and I look at the toy store and see we can find an amazing gift worth her while." Jane took Kyle by the hand and led him away. "We'll see you guys in the food court." She said back to them.

That left Daria and Trent alone to do some last minute shopping. Trent thought he would have to remind Jane later.

They walked into the party store and looked around for the hat that Rosaline saw a day ago.

"There it is." Trent spotted the hat on the shelf.

It was a pink hat that looked like a princess hat from the fairytale books that had a long pink streamer hanging down in the back. It had a glitter coat over it with a bunch of balloon prints on it.

"What do you think, Daria?" Trent asked her.

"It would cute on Rosaline." Daria responded.

"Yeah, she's seen it once or twice." Trent said with a smile.

Back at Sandi's house, Sam let Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany inside. The three of them sat in the living room and watched TV. Sam and Chris walked into the living room with a tray of snacks and sodas for them.

"Boys, was Sandi even sick this morning?" Tiffany asked them.

"She was vomiting like crazy at Lindy's house before she dragged her butt in here at two in the morning." Chris explained to them. "She reeked of alcohol of some kind. No one was able to tell what it was."

"She was drunk?" Quinn asked them.

"Yeah, but mom and dad were asleep so they weren't able to catch her." Sam said to them.

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were all frustrated that Sandi turned to drinking.

"Sorry Sandi did that to you guys, but you should really wait for her upstairs in the room so she won't see you guys right away." Sam suggested. "Stay away from her any of her bedroom windows while you're up there so it won't give you away.

"Yeah, her rooms the same way she'd left it a when you guys went off to college two years ago." Chris added.

"Thanks, we'll wait for her there." Stacy took the tray from Sam and led the girls upstairs to Sandi's room.

They went up there and waited for fifteen minutes until Sandi finally decided that she wanted to come home. She opened the door to see them sitting around wherever they could find a spot to sit.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you weren't coming until a little later and it's-" Sandi began to say.

"I suggest you save it, Sandi. We already know you were at the mall with Lindy." Stacy began to explain. "You gave us your word that you would stay away from her, and you wouldn't have anything to do with her."

"You guys were wrong about her." Sandi said. "I'm sure Quinn's got all of you in a daze wrapped around her finger." She turned to Quinn.

"Sandi, you know were telling you the truth and we weren't lying about anything we said." Quinn responded to Sandi's commented. "And if you don't believe me, you can go down and ask Lindy's former boss for yourself."

"You may have got these two fooled over here, Quinn, but you can't fool me. We all know that." Sandi responded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tiffany asked in outrage by Sandi's comment.

"Like you have to ask? If you must know, you're the dummy while Stacy's the big cry baby." Sandi said to them.

"You better take that back." Tiffany was about to attack until Stacy and Quinn got a hold of her and held her back.

"Sandi, we heard that you got drunk last night, and we want to help you overcome it." Quinn said in a concern tone of voice.

Sandi didn't say anything to Quinn's comment.

"We really want to help you, Sandi." Quinn assured her.

"How did you even know if I got drunk? Whoever told you could be lying." Sandi responded in a defensive tone of voice.

"Sam and Chris told us." Stacy answered speaking for all three of them.

"Alright, you caught me. I'll bust them and get on their case later when I have the time." Sandi said with annoyance.

"How long have you been drinking, Sandi? And don't lie to us, we have to know so we can figure out how to help you." Quinn demanded the answer right then and there.

"Ever since I started hanging out with Lindy." Sandi responded.

"And when did you start hanging out with Lindy?" Quinn asked.

"Are you trying to ask me the same question five different ways?" Sandi asked her with irritation in her voice.

"Just answer the freakin' question, Sandi." Tiffany demanded with annoyance.

"Fine, ever since we came down for Thanksgiving weekend." Sandi answered. "I meat her at the restaurant when I ran into her."

"So you've drinking since than and you haven't told us before?" Tiffany asked her with outrage in her voice.

"Tiffany, seriously, like you're even smart enough to notice." Sandi responded.

Tiffany tried to jump at Sandi again until Stacy got a hold of her and stopped her.

Sandi turned to Quinn to speak to her. "Quinn, I'll take whatever help you're able to give me." She said.

"Alright, Sandi, but it's going to take some time based on how long you've been drinking." Quinn said to her. "We have to help you help you every step of the way to be sure that you could achieve complete healing. And we're only going to work as much as you work."

"Okay, but can we talk about this later? I'm a little drained right now." Sandi said to them. She laid down on her bed to rest her head.

"Alright, but in the mean time get some rest. And stay away from Lindy this time or it's going to be bad news." Quinn said to Sandi as she, Tiffany and Stacy walked out of Sandi's room.

They closed the door behind them and left the house. They got back into Tiffany's car and drove back to Quinn's house.

Back at the Lawndale mall Daria and Trent were walking around after paying for Rosaline's party hat.

"Oh, congrats on the novel. I didn't get a chance to tell you that." Trent said with a smile to Daria.

"Um, thanks." Daria turned away when she started to blush. She tried to think of a topic for conversation. "So is Monique going to be there at Rosaline's party tomorrow?" She finally asked wishing she didn't.

"She hasn't even called to check on Rosaline." Trent answered.

"Oh, sorry." Daria apologized.

"Don't worry about it. And to be honest, I'm surprised; it just goes to show people how horrible she is to Rosaline ever since the day she was born." Trent responded as they sat down at a table in the food court. "And besides, Monique's missed so much of her life already that there's no point in her trying to bring herself back into back into the picture at all. Even though Rosaline already knows that Monique's her mother it doesn't change all that was done."

"Just as long as Rosaline knows she has a crowed full of people who actually love her you're doing the right thing. And she could have a family with or without Monique." Daria said.

"Yeah, that's true. That's what I've been teaching her from the moment Monique walked out of her life and did all those things that got her kicked out in the first place, and she got picked out of her parent's house because of it shortly after Rosaline was born when we broke up the first time." Trent responded with a smile knowing that Daria was right.

They stopped talking when they looked up and saw Jane and Kyle making out.

Jane and Kyle turned to look at them and realized they were caught in the act. The both of them stopped making out and walked over to join Daria and Trent at their table in the food court and placed Rosaline's gift on the right hand side of her.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting, you two." Jane tried to make it appear that Trent and Daria saw nothing.

"Save it, Janey, we've already saw it." Trent said to her with a smirk.

"Damn, Trent." Jane was a little embarrassed that she was caught making out, and by her own brother.

"Yeah, red handed. Right, Daria?" Trent commented.

"That's what it seemed like." Daria turned away when she started to blush hoping Trent wouldn't notice.

Trent started to noticed that Daria started to hide her face a lot, but he wasn't sure why she did that.

"What was the topic of conversation?" Jane asked.

Trent briefly filled her in on what was said.

"If she shows her face I'll kick her out before she could even sit foot in the door." Jane commented.

Back at the Morgendorffer household the girls were in Quinn's room hanging out and planning out ways to help Sandi. They organized each plan carefully to make sure she was able to overcome her alcoholic problem before it was too late.

"So first we need to plan out an intervention of some sort. Just to start and lead to the process, I mean." Quinn started writing some ideas down in her notebook. "Do any of you have any suggestions?" She asked Stacy and Tiffany.

"Well, we could send her to a rehab center." Tiffany suggested.

"We could, but we'll probably save that for a later resort, like when we're out of college." Quinn added that to the list as a possibility.

"Good point." Tiffany wished there was a way to get Sandi away from after all she said to her earlier.

"What about finding someone who use to be an alcoholic to talk to her and share a life experiences that they had battle alcohol additions? Conversations like always work." Stacy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Quinn added that to the list as well.

QQQQQ

The next morning at the Lane household, Trent was up early getting all the party materials ready with the help of Amanda, Jane and Daria. Daria slept over so she could be able to help.

Kyle showed up early so he could help as well. Madison, Nickolas, Jesse and Max were setting up the band stuff so they could perform a song for Rosaline.

Rosaline was still in her crib sleeping away, which was a good thing so she could get some rest for the party. Jordan and Owen were also asleep on the couch in the living room.

"So when's the birthday girl going to wake up?" Kyle asked.

"Whenever she wants to." Trent responded.

The doorbell to the Lane household rang, and Daria went to answer it. She found Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany standing on the doorstep.

"Hey, Daria?" Quinn greeted her with a smile.

"Hey?" Daria responded, suspecting that something was up with this picture. She didn't expect to find three of the four former fashion club girls standing here. "Can I help you with something?" She asked them.

"We just wanted to know if we could hang out with you guys for the next couple of hours while we're waiting for Sandi. She's busy at home taking care of things." Quinn explained to her.

Jane walked over to the door and saw them. Trent walked over and saw them too.

"Oh, Princess Grace and her friends in training." Jane commented.

"Hey, Jane? We just came to see if we could hang out." Quinn responded.

"I don't know if you're going to like hanging out at a little kids' birthday party. But you could if you want." Trent answered.

"Thanks, we won't be here long." Quinn said as she walked into the Lane's house with Tiffany and Stacy right behind her. "And besides, it'll help me get some ideas of my own for a birthday party for my child. And I get to see Rosaline for the first time."

"Sure, let's go with that." Trent responded.

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany took their seats in the living room on the couch.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out." Jane closed the front door. "I'll give the girls a few minutes before the party even starts."

"We'll see what happens." Daria responded.

The three of them heard Rosaline waking up, and Trent went up to go and get her. He walked into Rosaline's room to see her getting out of her crib and landing on her feet. He couldn't help but to smile at her because she was growing up so fast, and it made him proud to call her his daughter.

"Hey, birthday girl?" Trent walked over to her and picked her up so he could put her shoes and fix her hair.

He placed her bow in her hair after combing it down into place.

"Today's your birthday and we're having a party; are you excited?" Trent said to her with a smile.

Rosaline nodded with a smile on her face.

Trent put Rosaline on the ground and let her walk downstairs where everyone else was waiting for her. They went into the living room where everyone was standing around and talking.

"Hay, birthday girl?" Nickolas greeted her as Jordan ran up and gave her a hug. "I guess Jordan couldn't wait to see you too." He said with a smile and laughter.

Rosaline saw Daria and rushed over to give her a hug. Daria hugged her back and smiled her usual smile.

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were walking around looking all of the stuff that was for the party.

"Wow, I guess parents go all out for their kids first birthday celebration whenever they get the chance." Quinn responded.

"I'll have to remember that when I have a child." Tiffany responded. "And Trent's daughter really seems to really like Daria. She's hanging around her like she thinks Daria is her mother or something." She pointed out.

"I wonder how she would react if she saw us." Stacy said.

The doorbell rang, and Jane answered it to let Jodie and Mack inside.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Football." Jane said as a joke with a huge smile on her face.

Then Brittany and Kevin showed up right behind them.

"Kevin, it'll be fun to hang out with some of our friends again." Brittany said with a smile.

"Yeah, and we get to party." Kevin added with a smile.

"I guess you two were able to make it after all." Jane closed the door after the two of them walked in.

"We wouldn't miss Rosaline's birthday party for anything in the world." Brittany said with a smile as she looked around. "I guess Trent invited Quinn here too?" She asked Jane when she saw Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany hanging with Daria and Rosaline.

"No, Quinn and her friends decided to invite their selves to pass the time. They're in the middle of waiting for a friend of theirs." Jane explained to her.

"Oh, I thought I might have to call security to get them out for crashing the party." Brittany said.

"I know you two are rivals with each other, but don't worry about it. They'll all be gone before you know it." Jane assured her.

"I hope they're gone before it gets ugly." Kevin said.

Brittany gave him an angry look for making that comment.

"What? I just meant you and Quinn might get into a fight." Kevin tried to defend himself.

"Never mind. Jane, make sure Prego over there doesn't come anywhere near me." Brittany walked off to put her present down on the table.

"Babe, I didn't mean anything by it." Kevin followed right behind her.

"I didn't know Brittany and Kevin were going to be here." Quinn said to Daria.

"Trust me, the surprises just keep on coming." Daria responded sarcastically.

"Rosaline, one of these days we are going to take you shopping for a new outfit to wear." Quinn said to her with a smile.

Rosaline didn't respond. She didn't know Quinn well enough to decide on what to say to her. Quinn started to wonder if she was even talking yet even though she was at the walking stage already.

"She just needs to get use to you." Daria said to Quinn.

Jane walked over to join them with Penny, Wind, Summer, Courtney and Adrian by her side.

Trent, Jesse, Nickolas and Max got ready to perform as they took the area that was sit up as a stage for them.

"Hay, we're Mystik Spiral, and this song's for Rosaline. Happy birthday, kiddo." Trent said into the microphone.

Mystik Spiral performed their songs and everyone cheered for them.

After that it was time for cake and ice cream.

"We better go check on Sandi, she's probably expecting us now." Quinn checked the time on her iPhone and put it back in her purse. "See you later, Rosaline." She said to her with a smile.

Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany went out to Tiffany's car and drove all the way down to Sandi's house. When they got to her driveway they saw that her car was missing.

"Maybe she and her family went somewhere, and they're making her drive." Stacy pointed that out as a possibility.

Tiffany parked the car, and the three of them got out.

"Sometimes families like to car pull." Stacy went on.

"Not if they TV's on in the house; I can see the light reflecting on the living room window." Tiffany pointed out. "Maybe someone borrowed her car, if not her parents."

"Let's go check it out." Quinn led the way to Sandi's doorstep.

She rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Sandi's mother Linda answered the door, so they knew she was home along with Tom, Sam and Chris.

"Hello, Quinn? Stacy and Tiffany?" Linda greeted each of them.

"Hay, Mrs. Griffin? Is Sandi around?" Quinn asked her.

"No, she went out somewhere but she'll be back shortly. In fact, here she comes." Linda pointed out as Sandi pulled up in her silver Mercedes Benz.

Sandi parked the car and got out.

"Hay, girls?" Sandi said with a smile as the four of them walked inside and went up to Sandi's room.

Sandi closed the door so that no one would hear their conversation.

"Where were you?" Stacy asked Sandi.

"I had to give a family member of mine a raid home because they were released." Sandi started to say.

"Released from where?" Quinn asked.

"From the hospital, they had surgery to get their appendix removed. They couldn't get to stop swelling up so they had to do it." Sandi explained. "So what did you guys want to talk to me about?" She asked changing the subject.

"We wanted to talk to you about helping you with your alcohol problem." Tiffany said. "We've came up with some ideas that could help."

"Oh, sounds good." Sandi responded.

"I've brought the list with us so you could look at it and see what you think would world, and if you have any ideas of your own." Quinn pulled the book out of her purse to give to Sandi.

Sandi took the book and read over the list for herself.

QQQQQ

Back at the Lane's household the party finally over. Everyone took pictures from beginning to end.

Daria, Trent, Jane, Kyle, Madison, Nickolas, Jodie, Mack, Jesse, Penny, Summer, Wind and Brittany were hanging out in the den. Rosaline and Jordan were playing with a few of Rosaline's new toys she got for her birthday while Owen was asleep on Madison's lap.

"They are going to town." Jane commented as she watched Rosaline and Jordan.

Penny went into the kitchen to make a phone call, and her pet bird followed her to the kitchen the whole time. Wind took off to watch TV with Adrian and Courtney, and so did Summer.

"I'm just glad Rosaline's happy after knowing what her mom did." Madison said.

"I'm sure she'll be happy if Trent doesn't take her back again." Jesse commented in joking tone of voice, but serious at the same time.

Everyone laughed along with him.

"I haven't even heard from her so don't worry about it." Trent went along with the joke.

"I would like to know what made you take her back after you two broke-up, which led to your mom kicking her out of the house." Max wanted to know about that.

"Her parents kicked her out when she wasn't even there for more than a few days, and she didn't have anywhere to go." Trent began to explain. "And boy did she get into it with her parents big time."

"You didn't even tell us what happened when her parents kicked her out, and who said what." Max wanted details.

"Wow, almost a year without giving us the details. Right, Daria?" Jane said with a smirk.

"If you put it that way." Daria managed to respond.

"It's no ones business, you all just want to know so you could have a good laugh." Trent responded with a smile.

"So Brittany, where did Kevin go off to?" Madison asked her.

"He said he had to leave early to take care of something. He wouldn't say what it was." Brittany explained. "All he told me was that it was a family thing."

"How come you didn't go with him?" Madison asked.

"I asked if he wanted me to tag along, and he said it wouldn't be a good idea if he brought a non-family with him." Brittany responded.

"He actually had the brains to say that?" Daria asked.

"Yeah, and that's not the worst of it." Brittany went on.

Trent zoned out of the conversation as he thought how it would affect Rosaline if he and Monique were still together.

Trent thought about that day when he went to pick up Rosaline after work and saw that Monique wasn't even home so her little brother had to watch her. Monique's brother explained to Trent what happened. He was told that Monique took off in the middle of the night and never came home, and their parents had to go to work. When her parents came home they were ready to fuss Monique out as soon as they saw her walking in the door. It wasn't long before they noticed that she was high due to the smell of drugs.

Trent could never forget that conversation that took place that day when Monique acted the way she did. He thought it was like watching a reenactment of a scene from the show that came on TV about teenagers with babies.

C

Monique walked into the house while her mom was out in the backyard watering the followers. Just when Monique thought she was safe it wasn't long before her brother Jace and Trent saw her, and her dad Ed called her out.

"Monique, where were you last night?" Ed asked her.

"I was out." Monique grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and went straight to her room.

"You know you have a two-month-old child, and you need to put her first. Trent's already doing his part in being a father." Ed said to her. "He even went out of his way just to let her spend the night assuming that you were going to bond with her."

Monique kept walking to her room in their one story house. She ignored Ed when he was trying to speak to her.

"You know you're going to catch heck from your mother when she gets in here." Ed said back to her.

"She can't really do anything." Monique finally responded.

"You think that, Monique. But I will tell you that you're not going to have a child and stay with her for only a couple of hours when a parent is twenty-four seven." Ed said back to her.

Monique closed her bedroom door without another word.

"Rosaline's dipper bag in her room, and I'm not sure everything's packed or not." Jace said to Trent.

They walked to Monique's room where Trent knocked on the door.

"What!" Monique responded with irritation in her voice.

Trent handed Rosaline over to Jace and opened the door to Monique's room. The room was decorated with pink and black walls, like a gothic tiny bopper look. The room was also decorated with a bunch of gothic colored curtains, and so was the doors and the floor of her room.

Trent saw that Rosaline's crib was filled with most of Rosaline's baby clothes that there was no room for Rosaline to sleep in there.

"What do you want, Trent?" Monique asked with anger in her voice.

"I need to get Rosaline's stuff." Trent responded as he walked in to get Rosaline's dipper bag.

Jace stood in the doorway and waited for Trent to come out before leaving. "And I guess this is the part where I tell you that you're a party mom." He said to Monique.

"Shut up, Jace." Monique yelled at him.

"Monique, give him a break. He watched Rosaline for you and your parents while you three were gone." Trent grabbed Rosaline's dipper bag after making sure everything was in there.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Monique said to him.

"He means you dumped Rosaline on me so you could go and hang out and get all high to the point we could smell you from outside." Jace said to her.

"Trent, I spent time with her before I left. Just so you know." Monique said.

"Whatever you say." Trent took a sleeping Rosaline from Jace.

"Do you think that would take off in the middle of the night without giving a few damn minutes of my time to her?" Monique was getting fed up.

"Yeah, based on what's been happening around here. I've know you long enough to know what goes on." Trent responded. He tried not to snap off on her the way he did a couple of months before on the day Monique went into labor.

"Well you're wrong." Monique responded. "You're always letting everyone come around me and talk crap about me, and call me a screw up." She was getting irritated.

"No, you brought that upon yourself. And watch your mouth in front our daughter; she doesn't need to hear any of that." Trent said to Monique in Rosaline's defense.

"Right, like I even made you bring her over here." Monique said to him.

"Whatever, Monique, I don't even want to have this conversation." Trent walked out of the room with Rosaline wrapped in his arms.

Trent kissed Rosaline on her forehead and put her in her car seat. Jace went in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of juice, and Ed was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Don't worry about it, she's going to realize it soon enough." Ed said to Trent. "It will hit her when she looks back on how she's treating your daughter."

Monique's mom Patti walked into the house when she saw Trent, Ed and Jace in the kitchen.

"Where's Monique?" Patti asked with anger in her voice.

"In her room." Ed responded.

"Monique, get your tail out here!" Patti yelled as she walked to Monique's room and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Monique was irritated.

"I'm not letting you get away with any of this." Patti responded with anger in her voice. "I told you that if you wanted to live here after you and Trent got into that fight, I wanted you to change your behavior. This is the problem that Trent had with you, and it wasn't just his mom was feeling it too."

"I don't see what the problem is with me getting some time with my friends and having some time to myself." Monique responded with irritation in her voice.

"Monique, the thing is that you're going out every single night. I don't know what your thought process is, but Trent let Rosaline spend the night so you could spend mother daughter time with her." Patti went on. "You had to all about you and go out, and get high last night. And on top of that, you're just not getting in the house."

"I actually just got in a few minutes ago." Monique responded.

"Monique, you got one more time to put a stunt like this and I'm kicking you out." Patti warned her with anger. "And believe you me, when I through you out I'm not going to worry about you anymore." She added.

That was the last words Trent heard before he left the house after making sure that Rosaline was properly in her car seat.

C

"His parents probably told him that it was too personal for anyone else to be there if you ask me." Daria said.

Trent snapped back to reality by the sound of Daria's voice.

"But then again, I'm not one to say what goes on." Daria went on.

"And now I have to find a raid from someone. Thankfully Jodie's here." Brittany said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get a soda and relax."

Mack and Jodie made sure that Brittany was out of hearing range before speaking.

"Kevin seems like he's up to something if you ask me." Mack finally said.

"You think so?" Jodie asked.

"Yeah, based on the way he's been acting." Mack went on. "First he told Brittany he was staying back for football practice, he got drunk on New Years, and now he walked out in a rush like Brittany said."

"Good point." Jodie responded considering all of the facts.

"I'm pretty sure Brittany could figure it out sooner or later." Daria assured them.

"If she uses facebook to help her out. It would tell her if Kevin was committing a crime." Jane said. She pulled out her iPhone and noticed it was fifteen minutes to nine.

Summer walked back into the den with Adrian and Courtney on each side of her.

"I'm going to leave because it's getting late, and I need to get these two home for bedtime." Summer was referring to Adrian and Courtney. "I also have to give Penny and Wind a raid home."

"Alright, see you later, Summer." Jane responded.

Summer, Courtney, Adrian, Penny and Wind walked out the door.

"We better go too, Owen's fast asleep over here." Madison got up and was careful not to wake up Owen.

Nickolas got Jordan since he was Madison's raid home.

Max was getting ready to leave since all the band stuff was packed up in the Tank, and he had to be home too. It wasn't before everyone was gone. Trent was glad that all of this turned out to be a good party for Rosaline.

Back at Sandi's house Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany left the with promise from Sandi that she would stay away from Lindy. As soon as they were gone Sandi reached into her purse and grabbed her iPhone to call someone.

"Hay? Sorry I didn't call earlier, I had to get the girls out of the house." Sandi said to whoever was on the other line. "They think they could try to ruin our friendship, and it isn't going to work."

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Good and The Bad**

The students on campus were packing up all of their things for summer vacation. They cleaned out their school supplies, and they packed all of their belongings they had in their dorm rooms.

Quinn and her friends were busy packing all of things that some of their friends on campus had given her and Jamie for the baby.

"This is more than enough clothes for the baby, Jamie and I are going to be set for an entire year." Quinn commented with a smile as she folded each outfit and placed it in the box. "Good thing your car's big enough for all this stuff Jamie."

Jamie agreed with her.

"I guess Sandi's plan backfired when she took it to facebook and posted to every single person on campus." Stacy commented. She took down some of her college dorm things and placed them into a box. "I some of those people aren't really friends with her, they're just friends with her because they had class with her."

"I know, right?" Tiffany said in agreement. "And who would've thought most of these college people had some children of their own? I thought they would have been the same way they were in high school."

Sandi then walked into the room.

"Yeah, but we were wrong." Quinn commented.

"Wrong about what?" Sandi asked her.

"Nothing, we're just talking about classes." Stacy responded with smile in order to hide the real topic of conversation.

"You know, Stacy, your pigtails are really out of style now that you're in college." Sandi said to her. "You should consider something that looks more attractive for Darnel. He's a guy that's more into fashionable girls, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, okay." Stacy responded thinking that Sandi knew what she was talking about but felt a little hurt at the same time.

Sandi's iPhone went off when she got a text message.

"I'll leave you all alone, my mom's outside waiting for me. See you all back up in Lawndale." Sandi walked out of the dorm room and went outside.

"Looks like it's a good thing she's not raiding with us. There might be any room." Stacy said. "I mean with the box, and Darnel coming along for the raid."

"I don't think Sandi knows anything about fashion anymore." Tiffany commented with anger.

"I'll take some of this stuff out to the car." Jamie took the box of baby clothes and took it out to the car along with Quinn's bag.

That was when Quinn retained an idea by hearing the word fashion, and looking at the box of baby clothes. She also got inspired by the clothe she created for herself during her pregnancy.

"Girls, I just thought of something. You know how there's never fashion styles for women who are expecting, and for kids?" Quinn asked them.

"Yeah." Stacy and Tiffany responded.

"Maybe we could make a magazine with all of the styles that we've came up with over the pass few months of my pregnancy. It'll really make a difference in the women as well as the children." Quinn suggested.

"Alright, I'm in." Stacy responded with a smile.

"Sounds like fun." Tiffany also responded with a smile.

"Great, it'll be the best magazine ever. Maybe we could get Sandi to help us out a little bit." Quinn suggested.

"We'll discuss that on the way home." Stacy said.

"I agree with Stacy." Tiffany said.

Darnel walked by the room.

"Hey, I just put my stuff in Jamie's car and I wanted to see if you guys need help with anything." Darnel said.

"No, we're good." Stacy responded with a smile.

Back in Daria and Jane's dorm room Jane was packing the last of her things.

"I can't wait to get home." Jane said.

"So you could see Kyle again?" Daria said with her usual smile. She was checking her email before packing up he laptop.

Madison walked into the dorm room with her stuff packed and ready to go.

"Well, that too, but also because someone has a very big celebration coming up." Jane responded with a smile. "Your novel's getting published."

"I'm sure that'll be something worth wild depending on how many people would buy it." Daria turned off her laptop and put it in her laptop caring bag.

"You already know I would buy it." Jane said with a smile. "And so would Jodie, Madison, Jesse, Mack, Brittany, Kyle, Max, Nick, Wind, Penny, Summer, Quinn and her friends, your parents…. and possibly Kevin. I'm absolutely sure Trent would buy it." She added. "We could ask him when he gets here."

Daria started to blush from hearing Trent's name, worried about how things were going to go during the car raid to Lawndale.

Brittany walked into the dorm room with her stuff packed. She had a look on her face that expressed sadness.

"What's with you?" Madison asked her.

"Kevin has to stay back an extra day to make up for the final that he missed when he was sick that day." Brittany explained with sadness in her voice.

"How did he miss it?" Madison asked.

"He got sick from a flue bug, that's why he didn't come to my dorm room at all." Brittany explained to them. "He didn't want me to catch it because he was concern about my health."

"Damn deadly flue bug." Daria commented sarcastically.

"Will he be back in time for Daria's book publishing?" Madison asked Brittany as a concern friend.

"He'll be able to leave as soon as he's done. And the bad thing is that he won't be able to graduate with us next year." Brittany said with tears coming down her eyes.

"Don't worry, you'll still be together when he graduates." Madison assured her.

Kyle walked by the door with his stuff and saw Brittany crying her eyes out.

"Should I come back in a few minutes?" Kyle asked them.

"No, we're just about ready to go." Jane answered. "Brittany's just having one of her usual upset moments when she something's about to go wrong in her book. She'll be alright."

Jane's iPhone went when Trent texted her.

"Alright, Trent, Jesse and Nick are outside in the Tank." Jane announced. "And to Lawndale we will go."

Everyone grabbed their things and went outside to see the Tank pulled in front.

"Hay, we're missing an extra person." Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah, Kevin has to stay an extra day." Brittany started to cry even more. "And all for an exam."

"Yeah, let's trying to bring it up or we'll be hearing about it the whole trip." Jane said to Trent, Jesse and Nick. "If we do, I'll jump on every single one of you." She said as a warning.

"Someone seems to be on the edge." Trent said to Jane with a smirk on his face.

"Keep it up and you'll see the edge." Jane warned him as she got in after everyone else. She closed the door behind her and laid down on her duffle bag. "Now if you don't mind, I love you guys but I would like to get some sleep. Don't wake me up before we get to Lawndale."

"Now we're playing Don't Wake Janey." Daria pulled out her book she'd brought from the bookstore titled _Hush, Hush_.

"I heard that, Morgendorffer. And you're out of the game." Jane responded with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, that sucks for me. Madison, push the alarm clock five times in hopes you'll win." Daria started reading her book.

"You're funny, Daria." Madison responded.

"Yeah, let's see who else wants to be out of the game." Jane said with smirk. "I'll probably take out every single one of you."

"My turn." Kyle said with a smirk playing along with the joke.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Trent said to Jane with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" Jane responded back.

Trent drove off and headed straight for Lawndale.

Mean while in Jamie's car Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were planning out their own summer vacation in Lawndale. After planning out everything they started to discuss if it would be a good idea for Sandi to join them on the magazine.

"I don't know if we should let her help." Stacy said.

"What about you, Tiffany?" Quinn asked her.

"Not a chance, I would personally crucify her." Tiffany said with anger in her.

"So I guess that's a no then." Quinn commented.

"That was kind of weird that her mom picked her up when she could have road to Lawndale with us." Stacy pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Tiffany commented.

"Her mom must be busy in order for Sandi to rush out the room like that earlier." Quinn pointed.

"That makes me wonder what's really going on." Tiffany said.

"Not to be rude, but why would you want Sandi to help? She's just going to end up taking over everything." Jamie suggested.

"Yeah, I don't even know her like that and I don't even like her." Darnel said in agreement.

"Good point there." Stacy said in agreement.

Quinn and Tiffany couldn't agree with the more.

"And I heard that comment she made about me not liking girls with pigtails, and that's kind of stupid." Darnel went on. "I think pigtails would look cool on a girl."

Stacy was glad to hear Darnel say that.

QQQQQ

At the Lane's household Brittany was dropped off at her house first before they'd continued to drive home to Jane and Trent's house.

Trent and Kyle were watching TV downstairs, and they were watching _Sick, Sad World_.

"Oh, before I forget Judge Elizabeth finally made a ruling that Tom has to stay in jail for a month, and perform one hundred hours of community service." Kyle said. "They finally took him to court for the bartender pressing charges against him."

"Oh, that's good. Gives Daria a chance to breath from him; not that he's even got a hold of her." Trent commented.

"Yeah, and Jane too. I haven't even told Tom that I've been hanging out with her all this time." Kyle finally admitted to that.

Trent was surprise to hear that Kyle's been keeping secrets from his cousin all this time.

"How come you haven't told him?" Trent asked him.

"He would freak out if he knew I was even speaking to her. And it was Jane's idea to keep it a secret from him, she was just thinking about our safety." Kyle explained. "She didn't want to force me to say anything before I was ready to tell him."

"Well that's understandable." Trent commented. "Just as long as he doesn't know about it before you tell him. But give him some time to cool down before you even think about saying anything to him at all, and think about how you're going to tell him."

Kyle agreed with that statement.

Daria and Jane were hanging out in Jane's room with Rosaline. Rosaline was fast asleep on Jane's bed right next to Daria while Jane worked on her latest painting, but she won't let anyone see until it was done. That explains why she faced her easel away from Daria so she wouldn't see either.

The song _Crush, Crush, Crush_ by Paramore was playing on Jane's iPhone since it was on her iHome.

"So you'll be able to sleepover tonight? Rosaline's probably dying to see you and all." Jane asked.

"Maybe tomorrow night, my mom wants to hang out with me and drive me to the party." Daria explained.

"Better than nothing." Jane continued painting and used the new skills she learned from her art classes in college. "And we have the whole summer to hang out, and…." She trailed off with a smirk on her face.

"And what?" Daria asked already knowing the next words out of Jane's mouth.

"You and Trent could hook up." Jane was still holding the smirk on her face while she said those words.

"You didn't say anything to him, did you?" Daria asked.

"That I am saving for you." Jane answered. "And besides, there's no doubt that he feels the same way about you. This time around anyway."

"And here I thought you were going to say crushing on him again would be one of the most stupidest things I could do." Daria said sarcastically.

"I can't control that, and I learned my lesson from the last time you were crushing on him." Jane responded.

Jane was bringing up the fact that Daria use to have a major crush on back in high school when she first meat him. But then something happened and she got over that a few years later.

"He seemed to give it away a few times here and there." Jane went on.

"How do you figure that?" Daria asked her.

"Let's see: he asked me if you were still single, he was there for you through all of the drama with Tom, he always made sure that you were okay and asked to talk to you all the time whenever he called." Jane pointed out.

"And how those all of that serve as evidence?" Daria asked sarcastically.

"And let's not forget he told me to make sure you were coming with us on the raid back to Lawndale. Not to mention he's always happy to see you whenever we come back down here." Jane went on with a smirk on her face. "He even took you home and went to court with us that day as a witness to Tom's abusive behavior."

"And we have a winner. Let's celebrate the moment of life that's brought us here together." Daria added sarcastically.

"You know, you could talk to him yourself and see where that goes. If you wanted to, I mean." Jane went on.

Daria thought about that for a moment before saying anything else.

Back at the Morgendorffer household, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany were hanging out in Quinn's room planning out ideas for their magazine. They finally came to the decision not to ask Sandi to join them after all because of the situation she's in, and with Tiffany wanting to beat her down all of a sudden.

They were going through some of Quinn's pictures that they've took of her when she started putting together some of her own maternity clothing for fashion. They picked out a couple of pictures that they thought would be good for the magazine, and put them in a stack while they placed the pictures that didn't make the cut back into the box so that it could be used for a scrapbook she was working on. She also had a copy of some of the pictures she picked out for the magazine.

The song _Desperate Boys and Stupid Girls_ by Kimberly Caldwell played out loud on Quinn's iHome so they could have some music to help them find inspiration.

"Now we need to come up with something other than pictures, because I know the readers are going to want to know some information." Quinn said.

"How about a fashion advise column with tips on how to look fashionable during pregnancy?" Stacy suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Quinn agreed with her. "And we could also have a couple of interviews of mothers about their pregnancy, and an interview with some of the grandparents to see how they're enjoying life with grandchildren."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Tiffany agreed. "But I think we should add advise on finding romance as well; we could get some people to do an interview on their love life too." She suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea, there's probably people out there would could use some encouraging words to help them get their selves on the market."

Downstairs Helen and Jake were watching TV in the living room when they heard the doorbell ring. Helen answered the door to find Sandi sanding on the front porch.

"Hay, Mrs. Morgendorffer? Is Quinn around?" Sandi asked her.

"Yes, she's actually upstairs in her room with Tiffany and Stacy working on some new project." Helen responded.

"A new project?" Sandi asked suspecting that something was up.

"Yes, it's a magazine of some sort based on what I was told." Helen explained to her with a smile on her face.

Sandi started to feel a little upset that they didn't say anything to her about this at all. She felt like they were starting to keep secrets from her, and she couldn't figure out an excuse she'd given them for resorting to that type of behavior.

"You must be here to help them with that, you're welcome to go on up if you want to." Helen welcomed Sandi into their home with welcomed arms.

"Um, thanks." Sandi walked in and went straight upstairs to Quinn's room just as Helen closed the front door and went back into the living room.

Sandi knocked on Quinn's bedroom door and waited for someone to open it.

The door finally opened, and it was Quinn who answered it. "Hey, Sandi?" Quinn said with a smile.

"Hello, Quinn?" Sandi responded back with anger in her voice as she walked into the room.

She saw Stacy and Tiffany putting away all of their magazine materials so that she wouldn't be able to see it.

"Is there something wrong, Sandi?" Quinn asked. She closed the bedroom door so her parents would hear the conversation that would possibly take place if it was going to be something bad.

"I heard you girls were working in a magazine. Any particular reason I didn't hear anything about it?" Sandi demanded answers from them right then and there. "Someone better start talking."

"Chill out, Sandi." Tiffany responded right then and there with annoyance in her voice.

"You're telling to chill, Tiffany? You're telling me to chill when I wasn't invited, or asked to participate in this big project of yours?" Sandi started to get highly upset with the situation and felt like they were playing dumb with her. "I want to know what's going on around here, and I demanded to know why I wasn't invited." She said to them.

Quinn was brave enough to speak at that moment.

"We started talking about it soon after you left to go to your mom's car, and I got the idea from some of the baby clothes and my clothes." Quinn began to explain speaking for everyone there. "We took a vote on it in the car raid back to Lawndale, and that's how it happened."

"Yeah, and you expect me to believe that? I bet none of them want to even help at all with your failure of a magazine, Quinn." Sandi responded with anger in her voice. She tried to hide the jealous that was coming out with each word as she spoke.

"Actually, Sandi, we thought about it when Quinn told us about the idea, and…." Stacy trailed off.

"We thought it was a good idea because of what we were doing it for, and that's something you wouldn't have thought of." Tiffany finished the sentence for her with the greatest amount of irritation on her voice.

Sandi had an angry look on her face when she turned to Tiffany. Then she turned to Stacy and began to speak. "Stacy, I don't know why you're even helping with this at all since you really don't know anything about fashion." She finally said.

Stacy tried to ignore her anger as it began to build up inside of her.

"I can name all the times I had to correct you with your fashion just so you won't be walking around looking like a dork, just like Daria. And yes, I said it." Sandi went on. "It's bad enough that Quinn's even related to Daria, and I had to protect you from looking like a no fashion outcast like Daria."

"Sandi, that's it, I had enough." Stacy's anger got the best of her, and it just came in a flood of outburst. "For all these years, I've been listening to you do nothing but trash talk me from day one when we first started the fashion club. I was too scared to admit to you how I was really feeling when you did that to me, but I'm not anymore; you made me feel like crap, and I wished you would lose your voice so it could stop. I was glad that my wish came true for that one day so I wouldn't have to listen to it."

"Stacy, either you're going crazy now, you shouldn't be talking like this to me or any of us." Sandi said in a snobby tone of voice.

"Well too bad, because I'm just getting started. If I had to do it all over again, I'd stop myself even meeting so I could keep Tiffany away from you, and I would also keep Quinn away from you. Especially after the way you've treated her from day one when she and Daria first moved to Lawndale." Stacy went on.

"What is she talking about?" Quinn asked.

"She's losing her mind like she always does, Quinn, ignore her." Sandi tried to put an end to Stacy before Stacy could say anything more.

"No, Sandi, she deserves to know how jealous of her you were." Stacy continued. "Quinn, Sandi's always been jealous of you from the day we meat you; she was jealous of your popularity when it came to the guys, and she was also jealous of how cute you were. That's why she would always try to find out to up one you, and do whatever it took so she could bring you down. And she even talked about you behind your back."

"What!" Quinn managed to say.

"She's lying to you, Quinn." Sandi tried to convince Quinn otherwise.

"It's the truth, you could even ask Tiffany." Stacy said with the look of anger.

"Yep, it's true. I can recall every single moment." Tiffany responded siding with Stacy. She told Quinn everything that went on when she wasn't around.

Quinn was upset to know the truth about Sandi.

Sandi was at disbelief at what was happening.

She didn't know what to say to that comment, but she reminded herself she would have to hide all of her jealous so that it wouldn't show right in front of the girls, and it all seemed like the best plan she could come up with. She didn't want to give the girls any of the satisfaction that this was upsetting her more than usual or they'll do it even more.

"You know what? Fine, you all can do this project without me for all I care. Leave me out of it." Sandi opened the door and walked out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Should we go after her?" Quinn asked.

"No, that's exactly what she probably wants us to do. Or at lease I think it is, I'm not sure." Tiffany responded as she pulled out their magazine material so they could get back to work. "Now let's get this magazine started and forget about the whole thing."

Quinn and Stacy agreed with Tiffany and worked on the magazine once again.

There was a knock on Quinn's bedroom door and Quinn answered it to see Helen with her purse and keys in hand.

"Quinn, I'm on my way to pick up Daria from Jane's, and your father's on his way to the office to take care of some last minute things. I'll be back in a few minutes." Helen informed them as she walked downstairs.

"I thought she would sleeping over Jane's house." Quinn responded.

"No, she'll sleeping here tonight so we could prep for her celebration tomorrow." Helen explained to her.

"Oh, well then, okay. See you when you get back." Quinn said.

"See you later, dear." Helen walked out of the house and closed the door.

Quinn went back into her room and closed her bedroom door behind her.

Quinn, Tiffany and Stacy watched out their bedroom window as Helen entered her red van and drove off. Jake got into his car and drove off as well to the office just like he said he would be.

After a thirty-five minutes of driving Helen finally made it to the Lane's house. It looked completely empty except for Jane's car, Trent's car and the Tank.

Helen parked her red van, got out, locked it and walked up to the door. She'd rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. It wasn't long before the door opened and she saw Trent who opened the door for her.

"Hey, Mrs. Morgendorffer?" Trent greeted her.

"Hello, Trent?" Helen greeted him back with a smile. "Is Daria here?" She asked.

"Yeah, she's upstairs in Jane's room. I'll go get her." Trent walked off upstairs to go and get Daria.

"Oh, Kyle, you're here too?" Helen asked as she walked in and sat on the couch in the living room across from him.

"Yeah, Jane wanted me to come. My family's not expecting me home until later." Kyle explained.

"Sorry about Tom going into jail and what not." Helen apologized to him.

"It's alright, I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. The bartender was not showing him any mercy in that court room." Kyle responded.

"I'm glad that they didn't do anything too drastic." Helen assured him of that.

Trent finally made it to Jane's room.

Before Trent could knock on the door he stopped right in front of the doorway and he was able to hear a little bit of the Daria and Jane's conversation in the room.

"I don't know, Jane. What if he finds someone else by the time I confront him?" Daria asked.

Trent listened carefully without making a sound to see who Daria was referring to in fears that she might have fallen for someone. He thought that Jane didn't hold up to her promise like she said she would while they were on campus.

"You'll never know until you talk to him, Daria. And the last time I talked to him, Trent's been single ever since he broke up with Monique. He was using all of that time to get over it, and I'm sure Trent's ready for love again. If it's with you." Jane said.

"If he feels the same way about me." Daria responded.

Trent was surprise to hear his name in this conversation. He continued to listen to see if he could find out some more information before he intruded in and ended their little conversation. He wanted to find out what was really going on.

"Hay, believe it or not I actually promised him that I would keep you single while we were on campus. Until you and him end up together that is." Jane went on. "Go for it, Daria, I'm telling you it'll be worth it in the end."

"I'll need some to think about how I'm even going to tell him instead of just going up to Trent without looking like a complete moron." Daria responded back.

"And you wouldn't want someone to tell him for you?" Jane asked her.

"Not by a long shot, Jane." Daria responded.

"Aw, he'll be happy to know you're crushing on him. For the second time if I may add." Jane said.

When he was sure their conversation was over, Trent finally knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jane responded.

Trent opened the door to see Daria sitting up on the bed while Jane was painting a piece of art. Rosaline was sleeping away on Jane's bed. He decided to keep it to himself that he was listening in on their conversation thinking that it would humiliate Daria if she knew. He didn't want to say anything about it right on the spot with Jane right there in the room to listen to their conversation.

"Yo, what's up?" Jane greeted him.

"Daria, your mom's downstairs waiting for you." Trent said to her without giving anything away.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Daria grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

She went downstairs with Jane and Trent following right behind her to see Helen sitting in the living room having a conversation with Kyle.

Helen looked up and saw Daria.

"Hello, Daria? Jane?" Helen greeted them both with a smile.

"Hey, Mrs. Morgendorffer?" Jane responded.

"Hey, mom?" Daria responded.

"Are you ready to go?" Helen asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Daria responded. "Is it okay if I sleepover here tomorrow night after the party?" Daria asked.

"Sure." Helen said with a smile. "I'll arrange for you to raid with them back here." She added.

"We could drive her. She could leave her overnight back in the trunk of my car so it'll already be there." Jane said to Helen.

"Oh, good, that's already taken care of. A sleepover it is." Helen said with a smile.

Daria and Helen walked out the house went into the van. Helen started the engine and drove off while Jane, Trent and Kyle saw them off.

Jane closed the front door after Helen and Daria were out of their sight. "Well, the Misadventures will continue tomorrow." She said to Trent and Kyle.

Trent started walking upstairs.

"Where ya going?" Jane asked him.

"I'm going to get Rosaline from her room and put her in her crib. If she's not done napping yet." Trent responded as he continued walking up the stairs to avoid anymore of Jane's questions before she had a chance to ask him anything else.

"Oh, okay." Jane responded.

Trent grabbed Rosaline from Jane's room and placed her in her crib to finish off the rest of her nap. Then he went to his room to watch TV since Jane and Kyle were out in the living room, and he wanted them to have their space.

Trent pulled out his iPhone and started looking at the pictures of him and Daria. It made think about the conversation he over heard. All this time he wondered if Daria felt the same way about him that he felt about her, and he finally knows the truth: Daria has fallen for him.

He couldn't believe that for the first time the girl he loved has finally loved back, although it's suppose to be a secret until Daria came forth and told him for herself. All he could think about was how to bring it up if Daria doesn't confront him at all.

QQQQQ

The next morning, Daria woke up to her alarm clock going off on her iPhone as it played _Blah, Blah, Blah_ by Ke$ha. She got up and got ready to start the day.

Then her iPhone started ringing as it played a song titled _You're Standing On My Neck_ by Splendora. Daria checked the caller ID and saw that it was Madison.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Well look who it is: the world's famous author in Lawndale." Madison answered with joy in her voice.

"Hey, Madison?" Daria responded.

"Oh come on, you have to sound a little more cheerful than that, Daria." Madison responded.

"Yeah, today's the big day." A familiar joyful voice came from Madison's end.

"Jodie?" Daria recognized the voice without even having to think about it.

"Hey? I'm hanging out with Madison at the Pizza Place." Jodie responded with a load of joy in her voice. "We're counting down the moments until your party." She went on with a smile.

"Hay, Daria?" Brittany's voice came Madison's end of the phone line as well.

"Yeah, Brittany's here too, and she's excited." Madison said.

"Excited for the party?" Daria asked.

"That, and Kevin's going to be her date for the party." Madison explained to her.

"Joy to the world as Mr. and Mrs. Football are reunited for the first time after just one day of separation." Daria said sarcastically as she placed her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey, I heard that." Brittany said in a joking tone of voice. "And anyway, Daria, I am starting to detect that there's something going on that we don't anything about."

"Detecting what exactly?" Daria asked her.

"Daria, Jane's here." Jake called out from downstairs.

"Send her up, dad." Daria responded. "I got to go, Jane's here. I'll see you all this evening." She hung up the iPhone before they could say anything else.

Daria opened her bedroom door to let Jane in, and she closed it behind her when Jane walked in.

"Hay, there's the woman of the hour." Jane said with a smile.

She sat down on edge of Daria's bed.

"So what's happening today? Any plans before the big shindig?" Jane asked her.

"Not much except sit on my butt and watch TV. Two hours of _Sick, Sad World_ to pass the time." Daria responded sarcastically as she sat down on the bed next to Jane. She turned on the TV and _Sick, Sad World_ was finally on.

"Looking forward to watching Trent perform tonight?" Jane asked.

"I think you can tell based on everything that's happened thus far." Daria said.

"Oh, I guess that's a yes." Jane said with a smirk.

Daria started thinking about how things would be if she and Trent were together. She saw nothing but happiness and joy in her thoughts that were growing quickly.

Back at the Lane household Trent was in basement with Jesse, Nick and Max so they could practice for their show tonight at Daria's party. After a full hour of practice the band decided to take a break as planned since Max and Nick loaded up the Tank with the band stuff so they could go and get it set up a little sooner than planned.

Trent and Jesse offered to watch Jordan for Nick, which meant that Rosaline was going to be able to hang out with her. Adrian and Courtney kept them entertained during the afternoon, although Courtney was causing a riot by picking on Rosaline.

Trent and Jesse were hanging out in the basement. Trent told Jesse about Jane and Daria's conversation that he overheard the day before and what was said. Trent sat down on the couch in the basement while Jesse sat on the basement floor.

"So she's actually fallen for you?" Jesse asked.

"Based on what I've heard, and the fact that I was mentioned as their little topic of discussion." Trent said.

"But you feel the same way about her." Jesse pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can't say anything until she's ready to talk about it." Trent responded. He grabbed his guitar and started playing it.

"What if she never does? What are you going to do then?" Jesse asked him.

"I would confront her about it when the time is right." Trent told Jesse his back up plan if things don't turn out the way he wants them to. "But until then I'll just stay single until she feels comfortable."

Jesse thought about it and considered the fact that it could take some time. It could take longer than Trent thinks it would for Daria to confront him.

"I would just bring it up anyway." Jesse suggested to Trent. "You don't want to be waiting for years on end. What if she never does say anything?"

Jesse got up from his spot on his floor and walked upstairs to check on the kids.

Trent thought about Jesse advise about how to handle the Daria situation. Then he started thinking about how things would be if he and Daria were together, and nothing but happiness went through his thoughts. That's when Trent decided that he would try to talk to Daria tonight, he just has to find the perfect timing when Jane isn't around.

"Courtney, leave her alone. It's her doll, and she had it first." Adrian said.

Trent went upstairs to see what was going on. When he got there he saw Courtney trying to take Rosaline's doll from her, and Adrian and Jordan were trying to stop her.

"Daddy, help." Rosaline cried out. She was trying to get her doll back.

"Courtney, knock it off young lady." Trent warned her.

Trent walked over and took the doll from Courtney and gave it to Rosaline. That made Courtney upset because Trent took up for Rosaline.

"Courtney, if you do it again you're going to be in trouble when your mom gets in here." Trent warned her.

Rosaline and Jordan went off to go play now that Courtney was taken care of, and it meant more safety for them.

Back at the Morgendorffer household Quinn was hanging out in her bedroom with Tiffany. Stacy was hanging out with Darnel getting ready for Daria's celebration.

Tiffany and Quinn were also getting ready for the event. They were dressed in the same dress that they were to the Christmas party.

"Any updates from Sandi since yesterday?" Tiffany asked her. "She and Stacy like got into it big time."

"Yeah, she texted me and told me that she isn't coming to the party." Quinn said to Tiffany. She packed her purse to make sure she had everything she was going to need.

"Are you upset that she's not going?" Tiffany asked her.

"Not really, I knew that there was a possibility she wasn't going to come. Not that she would've even wanted to." Quinn answered.

"Good, it shouldn't bather you." Tiffany said to her.

"Yeah, and although I'm glad she's not going because it would keep another fight from breaking out I'm still a little worried." Quinn went on.

"How come?" Tiffany was concerned for Quinn.

"She said she wasn't coming because of you and Stacy, but she also doesn't want to come because the party's for Daria." Quinn explained to her.

"Okay, what's her problem with Daria other than her lack of fashion and style? It seems like the reason is deeper than that." Tiffany pointed out what she thought.

"I don't know I didn't get a chance to ask her about it." Quinn responded. "But I don't want it to hurt Daria later, although Daria could care less."

Tiffany agreed with Quinn on that statement. "Well if Daria doesn't care, then we are going to put the situation to rest and leave it at that. But in the end, you should stand up for Daria because she is your sister no matter what, and Sandi's messing with one of your family members." She suggested.

Quinn also agreed with that.

"And besides, she's kind of like a sister to Stacy and I too." Tiffany admitted with a smile.

There was a knock on Quinn's bedroom door. She opened it and let Jamie inside. He was all dressed in a blue tux with a white shirt on the inside, and a red tie with a pair of black shoes.

"Hay, are you girls almost ready?" Jamie asked them.

"Almost, I just need to fix my hair real quick." Quinn answered with a smile. She cradled her stomach with joy that she and Jamie were going to parents soon.

Then Quinn's iPhone went off and she answered it when she saw that it was Stacy calling for them. She put Stacy on speaker so Tiffany could talk to her too.

"Hay, Stacy?" Quinn responded with a smile. She fixed her hair and put into a bun with bobby pens.

"Hay, Darnel and I are on our way to your house to pick you guys up. Oh, is Sandi coming too?" Stacy asked her.

"Nope, and there's a story about that." Quinn explained to Stacy what Sandi said.

Stacy thought it was messed up for Sandi to even do something like that. "Sandi is going to have to grow up, we're not in high school anymore where people separate their selves from unfashionable rejects." She commented.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tiffany commented in agreement.

Back in Daria's room she and Jane were hanging out until it was time to go.

Jane was dressed in her usual outfit, but only she wore a mini skirt instead of her shorts. Kyle showed up wearing his usual outfit.

"Are you ready, Daria?" Jane asked her.

Daria walked out of her bathroom dressed in blue jeans, a short sleeves black t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. Her hair was straight down and stopped at her shoulders as it always did.

"Well, well, well; the girls of the hour has emerged from a caterpillar and turned into a butterfly." Jane commented with a smile. "Haven't seen that little number since we went to that concert a few years ago."

Daria sat down in her computer chair since Jane and Kyle were sitting on her bed.

Quinn walked into the room with her purse and saw what Daria was wearing.

Tiffany and Jamie were right behind her.

"Daria, I think you're missing something." Quinn reached into the make-up case she brought Daria for Christmas and pulled out a thing of lip-gloss. She was able to see it wasn't used yet.

"I'm not much for make-up." Daria said to Quinn.

"Oh come on, Daria, it's a skin tone color." Quinn put the lip-gloss on Daria. "It'll look great on you."

As soon as she was done she put the lip-gloss in her purse just in case Daria would need it.

"There, you look great." Quinn said with a smile.

There was beep outside.

"Oh, that's Stacy and Darnel, we have to get going. See you when you get there." Quinn walked out of the room with Jamie and Tiffany following right behind her.

Daria turned to Jane and Kyle with her lips all glossed up with a neutral color tone of lip-gloss, thanks to Quinn.

"It's different, Daria." Jane responded. "Maybe Trent might notice it tonight when he sees you."

Daria thought that it was going to be a long night at this rate.

QQQQQ

That evening everyone was already showing up at the Sedimentary Rock Country Club and Link. Daria was surprised at how many people were showing up to support her, and she saw that some of them had her book _Melody Powers_.

"In a state of shock?" Madison asked Daria.

"A little, I'm still worried about how to confront Trent." Daria said.

"Oh yeah, Jane told me about that." Madison responded.

"So how are you and Nickolas getting along?" Daria asked.

"We're actually getting along great, and so are Owen and Jordan." Madison began to explain. "And anyway, I'm not trying to rush into a relationship or anything. And I also think you shouldn't rush into it with Trent if you don't want to."

"That's kind of what I wanted to tell her, but I never got a chance to." Jane said.

Daria felt a little better to hear those words from her friends.

Mack and Jodie walked over to them dressed in their usual outfits.

"Hay, Daria? Jane? Madison?" Jodie said with a smile.

"Hay, you two look like you're trying to avoid someone." Daria commented after she noticed their lack of oxygen from running.

"Make that two people." Mack finally said.

"Would Brittany and Kevin happen to be those two people?" Madison asked Jodie and Mack.

Mack and Jodie nodded.

"What happened? Were they making out in front of you guys too much over there to the point that it grossed you out?" Jane asked, although she could already guess.

"Well, it's not that exactly, it's just that they act." Jodie answered.

"The way they act?" Daria asked.

"Brittany tends to act stupid some times, and she really doesn't think about what she says before she says it." Jodie began to explain to them. "And she also does a ton of stupid things."

"Same thing with Kevin on my part. People would tell him something and he just won't get it." Mack explained.

"Hey?" A familiar voice came from behind Daria.

Daria turned around and was surprised to see who it was standing behind her.

"Andrea and Upchuck? What are you two doing here?" Daria asked them.

Andrea and Upchuck hadn't changed a bit.

"We brought your novel and read it, and we thought it was really amazing. I plan on reading it again." Andrea explained to her.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some soda." Upchuck walked off and went to the bar area.

"You and Upchuck, hu?" Jane commented.

"Yeah, we've been hanging out for the pass few years." Andrea explained. "And I think my friendship with him might be turning into something."

"You win the award for having the guts to be seen with him when none of us girls wanted to in high school." Daria said sarcastically.

Andrea went along with the joke.

"So I heard Quinn's pregnant." Andrea changed the subject of conversation right then and there.

"Yeah, she's due at the beginning of July." Daria answered.

Mystik Spiral was getting ready for their performance on the stage. Trent checked his guitar and made sure it was tuned before they went on. His thoughts were on making sure that the performance went off without a hitch because it was dedicated to Daria.

"Trent, has Daria talked to you yet?" Jesse asked.

"Naw man, I haven't gotten a chance to see her all day." Trent tuned his guitar.

"So now what?" Jesse asked him out of concern.

"What do you mean now what?" Trent asked him.

"Just confront her and see where it goes from there." Jesse told him. "You wrote a love song that we're going to perform for her, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but-" Trent was cut off.

"The song might speak to her and make her think about how she feels about you."

"Guys, we're on. Lets go, lets go, lets go." Max got them onto the stage, ready to perform.

Nick was already up there ready to get started.

Trent took the microphone and began to speak.

"Hey, we're Mystik Spiral. This performance is dedicated to Daria." Trent finally said.

The band played their song that Trent wrote for Daria titled _Lovable Angel_, a song about a guy who feel in love with a girl who loved him back. After that song was finished they performed some of their other songs.

"I think that first song might have said something." Jane said to Daria. "If not then I don't know what will."

Daria knew where Jane was getting at with that statement.

"Hay, Daria?" Brittany greeted her in her squeaky voice.

She stood next to Kevin hand in hand.

Mack and Jodie walked away pretending not to see Brittany or Kevin.

"Hey?" Daria responded back.

"Hey, Daria, I've read your novel. It was good, but I thought it was a little over the top." Kevin commented without knowing it was an insult.

"Um, thanks." Daria responded.

Mack and Jodie sat down at a table together, completely thankful that Brittany and Kevin didn't notice a thing.

"I know that this is night is for Daria, but I thought that now would be a good time to do." Mack said to Jodie. He got down on one keen and pulled out a white box.

He opened the box, and Jodie was surprised that there was a golden ring in it with a silver diamond on it.

"Jodie, will you merry me?" Mack proposed to her.

"Yes, I will." Jodie said with a smile.

The proposal was made. Mack placed the ring on Jodie's finger to make it official.

The party came to an end, and Daria went back to Jane's house for their sleepover. Daria saw it as a good thing that Jane drove her car so they wouldn't have raid with Trent, or otherwise Daria would be blushing the whole time in hopes that he wouldn't noticed.

"Okay, Madison's hanging out with Nick so she won't be able to come." Jane said as she parked the car in the Lane driveway.

They got out and Daria grabbed her overnight bag from the back seat of Jane's car just before Jane locked her car. They went into the house and headed straight up to Jane's bedroom and closed the door behind them and turned on the TV.

"Trent should be home any minute with Rosaline. I'm surprised we beat him back to the house." Jane pulled out her iPhone to check the time, and it was nine-thirty at night.

"He had to help the band get their things together in Max's car." Daria explained.

"Oh yeah." Jane responded. Then she decided to talk about something. "So did the first song give you any clues?" She asked Daria.

"I'm still thinking of how to tell Trent how I feel about him." Daria responded.

Just then they heard Trent come into he house with a sleepy Rosaline. Jane opened her door and saw Trent walking upstairs with Rosaline who was fast asleep in his arms.

"Hay, Jane? Daria?" Trent said to them.

"Hey?" Daria turned away when her cheeks started to blush.

"Yo, killer performance tonight. Right, Daria?" Jane said with a smirk.

"It was cool." Daria responded while still hiding her face.

"I better go put the princess over here to bed." Trent said with a smile as he made his way to Rosaline's room.

Jane closed her bedroom door and noticed Daria.

"Something you like to share with the class there, Morgendorffer?" Jane said with a smirk on her face.

Daria didn't respond to that question. She had a feeling that Jane was able to see right through her and didn't need to ask her any questions.

"Oh come on, Daria, you could get up the courage to talk to Trent and be able to admit to him that you have feelings for him." Jane assured her. "And I'm sure Rosaline's fond of the idea of having you around as a step mom since she's already use to you."

Daria didn't have anything to say to that comment. She couldn't argue with any of the facts; Rosaline practically loved Daria to death given the fact that she was there since Rosaline was born. And her feelings for Trent were growing stronger each and everyday that came and passed her by, and Trent really seems to like her a lot like Jane said.

QQQQQ

Daria and Jane finally fell asleep after watching TV for an hour.

Daria started dreaming about her and Trent together. She and Trent were sitting in a cabin with a fireplace where the fire was lit with bright flames. Trent played his guitar, and he played a song he wrote Daria while Rosaline slept away in her crib. The song took Daria's breath away because the song was about Trent devoting his love to her, and that's all she needed to hear from him.

"What did you think, Daria?" Trent asked her as he placed his guitar back inside it's case.

"It was really sweet." Daria smiled her usual smile as tears began to fall down her face.

Trent dried her tears, and they were about to kiss.

Then there was the sound of car horn beeping outside that woke Daria up from her dream. She saw that Jane was still fast asleep in her bed and the noise didn't wake her up. Daria grabbed her iPhone and saw that it was two-fifteen in the morning and thought that she's only slept for four hours and fifteen minutes. She couldn't get back to sleep and she decided to get something to drink, and she remained quiet so she wouldn't wake Jane up.

She went into the kitchen to got a cup of water and she drank it. Daria made sure she washed out her cup, dried it and put it back into the cabinet instead of leaving it there.

Daria was on her way back upstairs to Jane's room when she spotted Trent going back into his room.

"Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted her.

"Hay, Trent? What are you still doing up?" Daria asked him.

"Rosaline woke up from a nightmare so I went to check on her. But she went back to sleep though." Trent explained himself. "What are you doing up?" He asked her with a smile on his face thinking that it would be a good time for him to talk to her since Jane's still asleep.

"I was woken up by the sound of traffic and couldn't get back to sleep." Daria said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh, I can't get back to sleep either even if I tried." Trent knew how Daria felt and was able to symphonize with her on the lack of sleep. "You could hang out in my room if you want to. I'm pretty much going to be up for a while anyway; we could just watch TV or something." He offered to Daria in hopes that it would give a chance to talk.

"Sure, it'll probably take me a while before I could get back to sleep." Daria took Trent up on his offer although she kind of started to feel a little anxious with the thought of being in the room alone with him.

Trent opened his bedroom door and they went inside. Daria sat down on the edge of Trent's bed, Trent closed the door before he joined her and laid down on his bed. They turned on the TV and saw there were some music videos playing on the music channel so they decided to watch that.

"I'm surprise Janey didn't wake up from the noise outside when it woke you up." Trent started the conversation off with that.

Then the music video to _Kissin' You_ by Miranda Cosgrove started to play on TV.

"Yeah, she's a sound sleeper." Daria turned to face the TV when she noticed she was starting to blush once again. She tried to hide in hopes that it wouldn't give anything away. She her keens up to chest and used her lap as a headrest.

Trent sat up, peaked over to Daria and noticed that she was blushing. Daria didn't notice that he was looking.

"You look a little red. That's a sign." Trent said with a smirk. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

Daria was startled by the fact that Trent was able to see her face like that. "What sign?" She asked him._ I hope he doesn't catch on_. She thought to herself.

Trent lifted Daria's chin so that she would face him.

"I heard you have a crush on him." Trent said with a smile on his face.

_If Jane had something to do with this damn thing, I'm going to take her down as soon as I can_ Daria thought to herself.

"I accidentally over heard your conversation with Jane yesterday before you left. I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way about you." Trent explained.

"You do?" Daria began to think that Jane was right all this time.

Trent nodded with a smile on his face.

"So how come you haven't told me that before?" Daria asked him.

"I had some issues I needed to take care of, and I didn't want you get caught in the middle of it." Trent began to explained to her. "And plus you were with Tom, and he was bugging you like crazy; I wasn't sure if you were up for a relationship after that."

"Oh, well that's understandable." Daria understood that Trent waited all this time because he wanted to protect her from the drama that he was going through.

Trent leaned in and kissed Daria on the lips and gently pulled her into a hug. Daria hugged him back and returned the kiss.

"Sorry I made you wait so long." Trent smiled at her.

Daria smiled back her usual smile meaning it was okay. They kissed again, and it lasted long than the last one.

The door opened, and Jane just stood in the doorway trying to adjusted her eyes.

"Trent, have you seen-" Jane was cut off when she saw that Daria and Trent were in the middle of a make out session.

Daria and Trent stopped and looked up as soon as they heard her voice.

"Oops, did I interrupt?" She asked them.

"Naw, we were you were talking." Trent said. "What? Did you need something?" He asked her.

"I just came to see if you knew where Daria was, but I found her." Jane said with a smirk on her face. "I'll be in my room going back to sleep so you two could be alone."

Daria grabbed a pillow and through it at her.

"Hay, it was just a joke." Jane laughed as she walked back to her room.

"She's never going to let you live it down." Trent said to Daria with a smile.

"Not by a long shot. I better go check on her before she thinks that we're actually up to something." Daria stood up from the bed, and Trent up beside her.

"Alright, Daria, see you in the morning." Trent said.

"Yeah, see you in the morning." Daria responded.

Trent kissed Daria on her check. Daria walked out of the room knowing that all of what Jane's been saying was finally true after all.

When she got back to Jane's room she saw that Jane had the TV on. Jane looked at her with a smirk on her face

"Hey." Daria responded back. She closed the door, walked over to her brand new black sleeping bag and sat down. "I guess you're not upset."

"Not unless you give me the details." Jane said still holding the smirk on her face.

"I don't know, neither of us could sleep, we hung out and watched music videos and it just happened." Daria explained to her.

"Okay, I'll bite." Jane said determined to get as much information as she could as to what happened.

But all that matter to her was that her brother and best friend were happy, and that was all she cared about at the moment.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Nine**

**Dawn of the Danger**

Daria and Jane were hanging out in Jane's room watching TV while Jane worked on her latest painting. It was the same painting that she's been working on since she came home from college, and it was still a work in progress.

Daria, Madison, Owen and Rosaline sat on the edge of Jane's bed and they passed the time in there by watching _Sick, Sad World_. They showed the clip of a piñata being all stuffed with candy by a male worker at the piñata factory.

"How are piñatas really made? And are they really stuffed with candy or are they stuffed with something else? Find next on _Sick, Sad World_." Said the guy who hosts _Sick, Sad World_.

"The things they could come up with to surprise people in the end." Daria made a sarcastic comment about the topic.

"It's a sick, sad world after all." Jane said. "So you and Trent have been together for the pass month."

"Yeah, thanks for cooking us dinner to celebrate our one month anniversary a few weeks ago." Daria said to Jane. She was wearing the necklace that Trent got her brought her as a present.

It was a locket in the shape of a heart with a picture of her, Trent and Rosaline that they took a few months back. It was engraved with the words love forever and always.

"No problem, Amiga. And anyway, my parents got an anniversary coming up for their marriage." Jane pointed out.

"So what are you guys going to do to celebrate?" Daria asked.

"Through 'em a party for the heck of it." Jane continued working on her painting.

Rosaline got off the bed and went into Jane's bathroom and closed the door.

"Don't worry, she's already potty trained so that's one thing on our list we don't have to worry about." Jane said to Daria. "But yeah, my parents have been married for so long we've ran out of ideas."

"You can never have too many parties." Daria commented.

"Yeah, especially parties like this one." Jane went on.

"When is it?" Daria asked.

"This Saturday. You two and your families are invited." Jane said to her. "And not only are we celebrating their anniversary, but it's also Adrian's birthday too so we have to wrap it into one."

"We'll be there." Madison responded with a smile. "I think my parents could use a day out of the house."

They heard a toilet flush, and Rosaline came out after washing her hands, turning off the bathroom light and closing the door behind her. She sat down on the bed right next to Daria.

"And the good thing is that Adrian and Courtney are out of school and starting off their summer vacation." Jane pointed out.

"Sweet, soak up the sun." Daria said.

Jane laughed at the joke.

There was a knock at Jane's bedroom door.

"Yo, come in." Jane responded.

Trent opened the door and peaked inside.

"Hay, Janey? Hay, Madison? Hay, Daria?" Trent greeted them as he walked into the room and gave Daria a kiss.

"Hey, what's up?" Daria responded. She was glad to see him.

"Anything but another make out session." Madison said as a joke.

"Did you get the stuff for mom and dad's anniversary party? We only have couple of days left to prepare for it." Jane asked him.

"Yeah, I got everything on the list." Trent said to her as Rosaline walked over and sat on his lap. "And I also got Adrian's birthday present." He added.

"Great, killing two birds with one stone I see." Jane continued to work on her big surprised painting.

"If you put it that way." Trent turned to Daria and smiled at her as he gently pulled her into a hug.

Daria smiled back at them just before they kissed again.

"Make that three birds with one stone." Jane said as a joke.

Trent waned to know what she was working on just as much as everyone else.

Back at the Morgendorffers, Quinn and Jamie were setting up the room for their baby boy with the help of Jake and Helen.

Quinn, Helen and Noreen were hanging up the baby clothes in Quinn's closet and placing some of them in the baby's dresser drawers. Jake was putting together the baby's changing table while Henry and Jamie put together the baby's crib.

"I would really like to find out why Daria's been spending so much time at Jane's house." Helen placed the hangers that had clothes on them in the closet. "I'm glad Daria's spending an equal amount of time with her friends, but I she's been there every single day this week."

"How long is she over there?" Noreen asked Helen. She placed the baby clothes in the baby drawer since the dresser was already set up ahead of time.

"Well, she spends the morning with us and she leaves here at twelve on the noise in the afternoon. And she's over there until dinner time, which is at seven o'clock on the dot." Helen explained to her.

"And she comes back exactly on time?" Noreen asked.

"She always shows up a few minutes early, so you could say that." Helen said.

"Maybe it'll be good for her to take her mind off of the whole Tom thing. Even if it happened months ago people get over things at their own speed with situations like that, and we can't change that." Noreen explained to Helen.

"That's true, although she hasn't said a word about Tom at all since we that day in court." Helen pointed out.

"Is Jane an only child?" Noreen asked.

"No, she has two older sisters and two older brothers. One of them is still living at home with a baby, and he's the second to the last." Helen explained.

"Is that the one who went with us to court?" Noreen asked.

"Yes, that would be the one." Helen responded.

"His name's Trent, he has some kind of band name Mystik Spiral." Quinn filled her in. "He's really nice to Daria, although I haven't meat him personally. I don't know him the way Daria does."

"Oh, do you think she likes him? And I mean like him like him." Noreen asked.

Helen thought about that for a moment.

"I don't know, after Sandi posted that picture of them on facebook and made that comment. But they look like they would make a really cute couple." Quinn commented.

"I couldn't agree more." Jamie said.

"But as parents, Jake and I would like to know exactly what's going on over there that keeps Daria all day." Helen commented in a authority tone of voice. "I could care less if Daria and Trent have a thing for each other, but I would like to know about it."

"I would like to know about it too, Helen, and I feel the same way. But remember, we can't control who she falls in love let alone when they get pregnant; or if she even gets pregnant." Jake reminded Helen.

"I suppose you're right, Jake." Helen agreed with him on that statement.

"Anyway, Trent seems like a suitable young man since the first day we meat him." Jake commented. "And if he makes Daria happy, then we'll accept it. Both our daughters' happiness is really important to us."

Quinn's iPhone went off. Helen noticed the look on Quinn's face when Quinn saw the caller ID.

"Mom, do you know who's number this?" Quinn asked her.

Helen took Quinn's iPhone and looked at the caller ID for herself. She answered it after recognizing the number.

"Hello, Linda?" Helen answered. She waited until Linda was finished speaking on her end. "No, Linda, I haven't seen her at all since she came over here the afternoon that the girls came home. She stopped by that day, and then she left shortly after she talked to them." Helen informed Linda. "I'm sure Quinn hasn't heard from Sandi either."

Helen looked at Quinn, and Quinn shook her head. And so did Jamie.

"No, they haven't heard from her. Call the police and look for her, and I'll let you know if we hear anything from her before then." Helen suggested to Linda.

She hung up the iPhone and gave it back to Quinn.

"What's going on, mom?" Quinn asked her.

"Sandi's missing, and her family doesn't know where she is." Helen explained to her.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, she's been missing since last night and they're going around calling people all over. They even called Tiffany and Stacy's parents." Helen went on.

They finally finished putting things together as Quinn brainstormed a few ideas of where Sandi could be if she wasn't at home. She tried to think hard given the fact that she was missing all this time.

The heard the front door open downstairs, and Helen walked out the room to see it was Daria.

"Daria, perfect timing as always I see. We just finished putting the baby's crib up in Quinn's room." Helen said to her.

"Yeah, I was just hanging out with Jane and Madison." Daria didn't want to say a word about Trent at this point, even thought it's been a month and a few weeks since she and Trent because a couple. She didn't want to know how her mother would react after all the drama that went down when she found out that Quinn was pregnant.

"Oh, well, did you have a good time?" Helen hoped that she would be able to get more information out of Daria before letting her go to her room until dinner was ready.

"It was alright, same as always." Daria responded. "Jane painted, I watched TV in her room with Rosaline and Madison and that was pretty much it."

"Oh, alright, well I better go get dinner started." Helen went downstairs and went straight into the kitchen to get dinner started.

Daria was glad she took a backpack with her so she could hide the necklace Trent got her from her mother. If her mom saw it then she would have to fess up, and her mom would freak. Trent and Jane's parents didn't even know a thing about them being together because they would say something about to Helen right then and there.

Before Daria could pull the necklace out of her backpack Helen started to talk.

"Oh, honey, don't forget that we're going to be at the Lane's on Saturday." Helen reminded her as she called out from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. Jane just reminded me today." Daria responded.

"Oh, good, glad to hear that." Helen responded back as she prepared dinner in the kitchen.

Daria went straight into her room and closed the door before anyone else was able to see her. She placed her backpack on the side of her bed and she pulled out her iPhone. She started listening to think about Trent as she listened to _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry with her headphones plugged in instead of listening to it out loud in fear that it was likely to give her away.

She fell asleep and started to dream about her and Trent. They were hanging out at the beach in the evening when no one else was there, and Rosaline was at home hanging out with Jane. They were gazing at the stars most of the time, which made the time fly by so quickly.

"For someone who's never been star gazing before you seem like a natural." Trent commented with a smile.

"I guess I'm just catching on." Daria said with her usual smile.

They saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish, but neither of them wanted to say what they wished for or else it wouldn't come true. They started making out as they heard the music playing in the background for them to listen to.

"Daria?" A familiar voice called out to her.

Daria woke up when the voice called for her again and her bedroom door opened. She saw Quinn standing in the doorway looking like she was ready to pop at any moment. Daria stopped the music on her iPhone and placed it on her nightstand.

"Daria, mom sent me up here to tell you that dinner's ready." Quinn explained to her. "Everyone's already at the table, come down here."

Daria got up from her bed and followed Quinn downstairs to the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and sat in their usual seats at the table. Helen served everyone their plates of lasagna, macaroni and cheese and salad. For their drinks they had coca-cola and sprite to choose from.

"Daria fell asleep in her room so I had to wake her up." Quinn said.

"What on earth made you so tired?" Jake asked as a joke.

"Nothing, just fell asleep listening to the music on my iPhone like I do every time. The music seems to get a hold of me." Daria went along with the joke, but in a sarcastic matter.

"I'm glad that we're able to come together as a family." Helen said with a smile as she took her seat at the dinner table.

"So am I." Noreen said in agreement. "I should cook dinner for us one night. My mother passed out a book of her recipes that's been in the family for generations."

"So Daria, where you all day?" Quinn asked.

"And to you think you would've heard when I explained that to mom." Daria said to Quinn sarcastically.

"Now Daria, that's enough. Quinn, I've already talk to her, and there doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary taking place at the moment." Helen stepped and put the conversation to an end before it led to an argument.

Quinn didn't say anything to that statement.

After dinner Helen, Jake, Henry and Noreen sat down in the living room and just watched TV. Quinn and Jamie were hanging out in her room trying to think of places that Sandi could be right now.

Daria hung out in her room thinking about her and Trent again, and things for her were falling into place. She couldn't be even more happier than she was with him. Daria's thoughts were interrupted when she got a text from Brittany.

**Brittany**: Is it okay if I come over? I need someone to talk to, and Jodie's busy. It seems like she and Mack are working on their wedding plans.

**Daria**: What is it about?

**Brittany**: Boy problems, and I was thinking being that you have a boyfriend now I could be able to talk to you about it.

**Daria**: I guess, although it's a little late.

At that moment Daria thought what she got herself into knowing that she was new to this sort of thing. And she wasn't having any relationship problems of her own to begin with.

Daria got a text back from Brittany a second later.

**Brittany**: Ok, it could wait for another day when we have more time to talk. J

She was more then glad that Brittany had a change of plans so she wouldn't have to deal with anyone else's problems but her own. Daria was more concern about how she was going to keep her relationship with Trent a secret from her parents until she thinks of a way to tell them for herself.

QQQQQ

At the Griffin household Linda was busy calling people to see if anyone had any idea as to where Sandi could be. Tom walked back into the house after he drove around to look for Sandi if Linda wasn't able to get any information before she resorted to any type of drastic measures.

Sam and Christ were already in bed for the night.

"Any luck, Tom?" Linda asked him.

"No sign of her or her car, and I looked everywhere." Tom put his car keys on the hook in folia before walking into the living room.

"I'm not having any luck either, no one knows where she is." Linda filled him in a little about how her search was going.

"What did the police say?" Tom asked her.

"I haven't gotten a chance to call them yet because I'm trying to see if I could find her first." Linda answered in a panic tone of voice. "I figure I better check before I decide to call, and she's been right there all this time."

"I'll make the call while you continue to contact people." Tom grabbed his iPhone out of his pants pocket.

Just then the doorbell rang. Tom and Linda went to answer the door to find Sandi standing on the front porch with her hands handcuffed behind her back by the two police officers who were standing behind her while another stood at the car with another girl and a boy that Linda and Tom couldn't get a view of to see who they were sitting in the police car.

It was two female officers and a male officer dressed in their all blue uniform with their police hats and black shoes.

Officer James was the male officer with black skin, black hair and darkish brown eyes. Officer Wilma was the female officer with black skin, long black hair and brownish green eyes. Officer Annie had white skin, blond hair and blue eyes, and she was standing with the second person in the police car to get down the information.

"Looks like we didn't have to call the cops after all." Tom said with an angry look on his face.

"Excuse us for interrupting your evening Mr. and Mrs. Griffin, but we found your daughter. She was out in the middle of the night." Officer James was the first to speak to them. "We caught her driving while intoxicated with another friend of hers we're dealing with right now, so she's being charged with a DUI."

"No problem, we were just looking for her." Tom responded with anger.

"I checked her alcohol intake with the meter, and it's beyond the limit, and she is also being charged for underage drinking." Officer Wilma informed them.

Sandi could see that her parents were getting even more upset with what they were hearing.

"We'll take it from here, officer." Linda finally said with anger in her voice. "We assure you that this won't happen again." She turned to Sandi with angry look.

"Alright, we'll leave custody of this one with you." Officer James finally took the handcuffs off of Sandi and released her to her family.

They walked off and went back to the police car, got and drove off to take care of the other person in the back.

Linda closed the front door before she and Tom began to speak to Sandi.

"A DUI and a UAD charge, Sandi? It's bad enough that the police even dragged your sorry butt home, but two charges in one night!" Tom was filled with rage at what his daughter had done.

"It's no big deal, dad." Sandi sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Young lady, as long as you're under our roof it is a big deal to your mother and I; and don't say it isn't." Tom went on as the rage started to build up inside of him.

Little did they know their son Sam woke up and listened by the steps. He managed to stay hidden behind the banister so they wouldn't see him.

"I would like to know exactly what you were thinking when you did that. And you better tell me who were those other people is that the police found in there with you. You better start talking now." Tom demanded answers right then and there.

"They're my friends, dad." Sandi responded with anger and frustration. She didn't want to talk about it right now.

"I don't see why you hang out with them if this is the kind of activities they do at night." Linda finally stepped.

"Mom, please don't even start with that again." Sandi responded with irritation in her voice. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Sandi Griffin, you said you want to be the worlds most fashionable person who's goal is to put people to shame. Your behavior tonight isn't a way of working towards that goal." Linda went on snapping off on Sandi. "You're going to college, and you're coming home acting like this. I'd told you a hundred times, if you want to be a fashion model then you have to stay away from that stuff because it's wrong and it's bad for your skin. I told you about this when we watched that movie about it."

"Wow, I went out and did this one time. Someone quickly call the number to that emergency hotline." Sandi said with anger in her voice.

"News flash young lady, you're going to need when we're done with you in here." Tom finally spoke once again. "Are you even thinking about the kind of examples you're setting for Sam and Chris?"

"Why should I have to worry about them when they're boys, and I'm a girl who's living my life." Sandi went on with anger building up inside of her.

"Because regardless of the fact that they're boys they still look up to you, Sandi." Tom began to explain to her. "I thought that when you went to college you would be over the whole _all about you_ kick you were on in high school. I know your friends have grown out of that."

"Leave those girls out of this, dad." Sandi protested.

Linda looked up and saw Sam standing behind the banister. Sam ducked in fear he might've been seen.

Linda walked upstairs while Sandi and Tom continue to come to blows the whole time. She walked over to Sam when she saw him.

"Sam, what are you doing up?" Linda asked him.

"I heard dad yelling at Sandi and it woke me up." Sam explained himself. "What's going on down there?" He asked her.

Linda explained to Sam everything that happened with Sandi, and also pointed out that Sandi's being charged with a DUI and a UAD along with two other people. She made sure not to leave out a single detail; even though Sam's still young she doesn't believe the rule about leaving out things are unnecessary to explain to a young child.

Sam was surprised in the end to find out all of that, and he almost wished that his mom would've thought about it before she spoke.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked her. It was the only thing he could say after what was said.

"Your father's handling it now, so it should be fine." Linda assured him. "Now go back to sleep. You have school in the morning." She told him.

Sam went back to bed without a word and was glad that he was able to sleep even with the drama going on downstairs.

At the Morgendorffer household Daria was in her room laying in her bed in a pair of pajamas that consisted of a pair of yellow pajama shorts and dark blue short sleeves t-shirt. She was listening to _That's Where You Take Me_ by Britney Spears on her iPhone in hopes she would be able to go to sleep and wake up with a way to break the news to her parents that she and Trent are together.

The song made her think about Trent the whole time as it played. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, and she started to dream about her and Trent once again.

They were on the beach walking around and hanging out with no one else around to bother them. They didn't let a moment pass them by that they were together, and they made the most of it.

Daria started to hear a familiar voice call out to her, but she couldn't find where it was coming from. She looked around and the voice was nowhere to be found. The strange familiar voice called out to her again, and she still wasn't able to find it.

"Daria!" The caused Daria to wake up from her dream.

Daria looked up and saw Quinn standing in the doorway of her room again.

"Daria, mom's making breakfast and she wants us down there when she's done." Quinn began to explain. "She's starting the day early because she wants to get a head start at work so she could be off to shop for Mr. and Mrs. Lane's anniversary present, and get a birthday present for Adrian. And Jamie stayed over last night, which you already know."

Daria checked the time on her iPhone and noticed that it was only fifteen minutes after five in the morning. The alarm on her iPhone wasn't due to go off for about another two hours.

Quinn walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Daria found that kind of suspicious that Quinn didn't leave the room after telling her what she had to say.

"Can I help you with something other than tell you that your body will be normal again after you give birth?" Daria asked with annoyance in her voice.

"I actually wanted to ask you something." Quinn sat down in the chair by Daria's computer desk.

"Talk to me about what exactly?" Daria asked her.

"About you." Quinn whispered with the intentions of making sure that no one was able to hear their conversation that was able to take place.

"What about me?" Daria had a feeling that Quinn was plotting to get some dirt on her so she could use it against her.

"Well yesterday mom, dad and I were talking with Jamie and his parents while we were putting everything together. Then mom started talking about you." Quinn went right into the conversation. "She said that you've been spending so much time at the Lanes and she was a little concern."

"Concern about what?" Daria asked.

"She thinks that there might be something else going on other than the fact you're friends with Jane and Madison." Quinn stated.

"Something else such as what?" Daria started to think that they might've already figured her out. She decided to wait and see what Quinn had to say before jumping into a conclusion right then and there if it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Everyone, breakfast is ready." Helen called out from the kitchen.

The girls went downstairs and saw that Jake and Jamie were already in the kitchen with Helen serving the plates.

Quinn sat next to Jamie, and they shared a kiss before they began eating. Daria sat next to Jake, and Helen sat on the other side of her.

"Great breakfast, honey." Jake said to Helen with a smile.

"Thank you, dear." Helen responded back with a smile. Then she turned to look at Daria. "So Daria, did you sleep well last night?" She asked her.

"Yeah, same as usual. The bed bugs were biting like crazy, but I managed to make it out of bed alive." Daria responded with sarcasm.

"You know, Daria, for some odd reason I'm never going to miss your crazy jokes. They secretly make me laugh." Jake responded with a smile.

"And to think I told you not to encourage her." Helen said with a smile.

"What I can say? She's a riot." Jake responded back with a smile.

Everyone at the dinner laughed for a second, including Daria.

After breakfast Helen and Jake went off to work, and Quinn and Jamie took off to go shopping with Tiffany, Stacy and Darnel. Sandi was going to tag along with them and hang out.

Daria was getting ready to go hang out with Trent, Jane, Kyle and Madison to do some shopping for the party tomorrow. When she was finished she got her iPhone and put it in her pants pocket before she left her room, closed the door and downstairs. Daria went into the living room where she saw Quinn and Jamie watching TV while waiting for their raid.

"Daria, where are you going? And where did you get that necklace you're wearing right now?" Quinn asked her.

Daria told her where she was going and left it at that, but she didn't say a word at all about the necklace.

"You're going to be there too?" Quinn asked her in disbelief and shock.

"We're not going to the same places as you, so you should be safe." Daria said to her.

She heard a car beep outside, looked out the window and saw that it was Trent, Jane, Kyle and Madison.

"Don't forget to lock the door when you leave." Daria said to Quinn as she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Quinn looked out the window and watched as Daria got in the front seat of Trent's car; she was able to see Jane sitting in the back seat between Kyle and Madison. Just then Quinn looked back at Daria as she closed the car door and saw her and Trent kiss before her very eyes just before they pulled off in Trent's car.

"Oh my gosh." Quinn was at a lost for words. She was in a state of shock at what she'd just saw and witness for herself.

"What happened?" Jamie asked her.

"Daria got into the car and she just-" Quinn was cut off by the sound of Tiffany in the driveway beeping her horn.

Mean while Trent pulled into the car lot at the mall. The five of them got out and went inside after Trent locked his car.

"Alright, where to first?" Kyle asked.

"We have to go to the party store to pick up some paper plates, cups and a pack of plastic utensils. After we get those we'll be done." Jane responded.

Tiffany had just pulled up in the parking spot across from them. Quinn filled them in on what she'd saw before they showed up. Tiffany parked the car and the five of them got out in an orderly fashion.

"No way, Quinn, you've got to be kidding." Stacy said.

"I kid you not, it happened as soon as she got inside." Quinn went on. "And I also saw her wearing some necklace, but she didn't tell me where she got it or how she got it."

"Maybe he got it for her." Darnel commented. "Based on what you're telling me, and the way you're describing her, I doubt that she would buy anything like that herself."

"Good point, but we'll have to spy on her to see if we could get the full story and find out for sure what's going on." Quinn commented.

"Hello, Quinn?" Sandi's voice came from behind them.

Quinn turned around to see her walking in their direction. Not everyone was glad to see her after all the drama that went down.

"Hi, Sandi?" Quinn responded back.

"Let's get some shopping done before my folks decide to put out a missing person warrant on me." Sandi said to them.

"Alright, okay with us." Quinn said.

They walked into the mall and started shopping.

Mean while Daria, Trent, Jane, Kyle and Madison came out of the party store with all the supplies that they needed.

"I'm serious, my if I didn't have daycare of Owen I would be in trouble." Madison pulled out her iPhone to check the time.

"I'm surprise you're parents don't mind putting in daycare while you're in college, or even watching him." Jane commented in agreement with Madison.

"Daria?" A familiar high pitched voiced came from behind them.

Daria turned around to see that Brittany was at the mall with Ashley-Amber. She's Brittany's step mom.

"What is she doing here?" Madison was displeased to run into Brittany.

Brittany and Ashley-Amber walked over to them.

"Hi, Daria?" Brittany said.

"Hey." Daria responded back.

"Kyle and I are going over to look at the music store." Jane takes Kyle by the hand and walks away with him.

"I'm going to see if I could find something for Owen at the toy store. I'll catch up with you two later." Madison said as she walked off to the store straight ahead.

"I'll go get us some lunch." Ashley-Amber walked off to the food court.

"Trent, I need to borrow Daria for a minute." Brittany grabbed Daria's wrest.

"It's cool, I'll just go check on Jane and Kyle." Trent smiled at Daria and walked off to the music store.

Brittany led Daria away by the wrest and took her to the food court. They each got a chair at the table closer to the place where Ashley-Amber was getting their lunch.

"So what's up?" Daria had a feeling that she was going to regret this conversation later.

"Not much to be honest." Brittany began to say before leading into the topic of the discussion. "I'm just worried about Kevin, he's been acting kind of strange lately. I would text me and he doesn't call me or respond back until the middle of the night; I don't know what's going on."

"Is he helping Jodie and Mack with the wedding planning?" Daria in hopes that it would end the conversation quickly.

"I don't, he didn't say anything to me about it, and Jodie and Mack are making the list of who's going to be in the wedding. She put me up there with you, Jane and Madison as the braids maids." Brittany explained.

"If Kevin hasn't said anything to you, then you should talk to Kevin and see what he's up to." Daria tried to offer the advice the best way she could.

"You know, I think I'll do just that." Brittany said with a smile. "Thanks Daria, I don't know what I would do without you." She got up from her seat at the table to go help Ashley-Amber with the tray.

Daria saw that as her cue to leave and go meet up with everyone else. She ran into Madison who was coming out of the store with a bag.

"You managed to survive Brittany." Madison commented.

"I've done that from the day I meat her." Daria responded back. "I guess you were able to find something for Owen."

"It's that action figure he's had his eye on. I'm going to give it to him as a present for his birthday." Madison explained to her.

"He'll spend many happy hours with that thing." Daria responded as they walked over to the music store.

"Anything that keeps him happy." Madison said.

Quinn was sitting at the table with Jamie and her friends when Daria walked into the music store.

"So Sandi, your parents are close to calling the cops on you?" Stacy asked.

"Stay, could you be anymore annoying?" Sandi said with angry look on her face.

"Speaking of which, your parents were calling all of us to find out where you were and we told them we haven't seen you." Quinn explained to her. "Where were you that it caused them to do that?" She asked.

Sandi explained to them that she was caught by the police and was being charged with a DUI and a UAD. She didn't say anything about who was in the car with her when the cops took her home and let her off with a warning.

"Sandi, what the heck were you thinking?" Tiffany was filled with rage when she heard the news.

"Why should I have to explain myself to you when you don't even think?" Sandi said to Tiffany.

Before they got into another fight she spotted Daria walking out of the music store with Trent, Jane, Kyle and Madison. She watched as they walked to the exit and took note that Daria and Trent were behind, and they were holding hands.

Quinn pointed them out to her friends and kept a close eye on them.

"Do you think something might be going on?" Tiffany asked.

"If they kissed then there's a possibility, but I want to find out for sure of that just to be on the safe side. If I just assume something and tell my mom before getting the facts straight Daria would murder me." Quinn answered.

"And how are you going to do that? And why would a guy like him even kiss that lame pathetic loser like Daria?" Sandi was being snobby again.

"Sandi, shut up." Tiffany was getting annoyed with Sandi's rude comments about Daria.

"Quinn, isn't she going to be at the Lane's tomorrow?" Jamie asked.

Quinn remembered that she would be in the house all day from early afternoon.

"She actually is, and that just gave me a great idea to solve this mystery and close it." Quinn responded with a smile. "But I'm going to need your help here on this one."

"Help you how?" Jamie asked her.

QQQQQ

Trent was driving the car while managing to keep up with the conversation, which he and Daria were the topic of this time.

"Daria, your parents still don't know you and Trent are together? It's been over a month." Jane commented.

"I know, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell them in a way that they won't go bananas. Or at lease to keep my mom from going bananas." Daria said. "But in the mean time I just have to keep it on the DL."

"Yeah, your mom's likely to go off and get over protective without a hitch." Jane said in agreement with Daria. "The last thing we need is for my brother to go to jail on the count of your mom."

"It'll be the worse day of my life." Daria said sarcastically while being serious at the same time.

"I don't see what the problems is here; you hang out with Jane all the time so it's no different from hanging out with Trent." Madison commented. "I get that she's one of the most high ranked lawyers in Lawndale and you're her daughter, but that's crazy."

Jane realized that Madison was kind of new to Daria's family since she didn't see Daria's family all that much.

"Her mom will really have a cow if she found out and would probably try to file a lawsuit against me." Trent began to explain to Madison. "She could explain to her parents she's going to hang out with Jane, but she can't really explain hanging out with me."

"Oh, now I see." Madison understood where they were coming from with all those comments they were making about Daria's parents. "But what about your dad? I thought it was more of your dad's department to be over protective with guys." She asked Daria.

"He doesn't want to treat us the way his father treated him." Daria explained that to her in a brief summary and left it at that.

"Wow, that makes sense and it's understandable." Madison commented. "But you might want to rip the bandage off before they find out and it's not you telling them." She went on.

Daria knew that Madison had a good point.

Trent pulled up in front of Daria's house. Daria and Trent shared a kiss before she got out of the car and closed the door. She waited until Trent pulled off before going up to her front door.

Daria walked into the house to see Helena and Jake wrapping presents for they've brought on their way home from work when she walked into the kitchen. She checked her purse to make sure her necklace was in there safely after taking it off to hide it. She didn't bother to check her lip-gloss since they weren't going to be able to tell that she was kissed Trent since she was wearing a light skin tone color.

"Daria, you're home early kiddo." Jake said with a smile.

"Hi, dad? Hi, mom?" Daria greeted them.

"Are you getting ready to go over to the Lanes house?" Helen had a strong feeling that Daria was going to leave in a split second.

"I'm actually not going over there until tomorrow morning so I could help set up the decorations." Daria explained to them. "And I've already spent most of my day with them, they'll survive without me at their house for the first time. They'll get to see me all day tomorrow when I get there."

"Oh, good." Helen said with a smile as she thought Daria had a good point since she's been over there every single day for the past month since she came home. She was also recalling the time that Daria had dinner over there one night. "I'm just about to start preparing dinner a little early. You're Aunt Amy's coming over, and she has a important announcement to make; she should be here any minute."

"Oh, okay, let' me know when she gets here." Daria said. She walked upstairs to her room before anyone could say anything else to her.

She closed her bedroom door, grabbed her iPhone and laid down on her bed. She tried to think of how to tell her parents about her relationship with Trent before anything or anyone else would tip them off. She was also surprised that nothing gave it away when she was downstairs or it would've put her in an uncomfortable situation she wasn't going to be able to get out of.

Downstairs Quinn and Jamie walked into the house and headed into the kitchen.

Helen was cooking dinner while Jake set the table.

"Hay, kiddo, how's the mall today?" Jake asked her.

"Same old same old, and we managed to get a present for the Lanes as planned." Quinn said to them.

She and Jamie placed their wrapped gifts on the counter next to Helen and Jake's so they wouldn't be in the way.

The doorbell rang and Helen went to answer it. She opened the front door and saw Amy standing there.

"Hello, Amy?" Helen greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, Helen?" Amy responded with a smile as she walked into the house.

Helen closed the front door and followed Amy to the kitchen where she saw Jake setting the table with help from Quinn and Jamie. Helen went back to cooking dinner.

"Make yourself at home, Amy. Daria's upstairs if you want to go up and say hi." Helen informed her.

"Okay, I'll go and do that." Amy headed upstairs to Daria's room.

Daria was daydreaming about her and Trent and realized that she saw a future for them in the long run. She was holding the necklace in her hand and looked at it the whole time.

She was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." Daria responded. She scrambled to put the necklace back into her bag before the door opened, but it was too late.

The door opened and she saw Amy standing in the doorway.

"Hay, Daria?" Amy walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, Aunt Amy?" Daria responded with relief that it wasn't anyone else walking into her room.

"What were you hiding in that bag of yours?" Amy sat down in Daria's computer chair.

Daria could trust Amy since she knew that Amy wouldn't tell anything the two of them talked about in their private conversations.

"A present from Trent." Daria answered.

"A present from Trent? When did he give that to you?" Amy asked.

Daria tried to think of how she could word it.

"He gave it to me as a one month anniversary present." Daria said.

"One month anniversary? You've been together for a month and didn't bother to tell me?" Amy said with a joking smirk on her face.

Daria nodded as she explained that her family was left out of the loop.

"First of all, congratulations to you and Trent. You both have my blessings. And if you need a little help explaining this to your family you have me here; but until I promise I won't say anything to them before you do." Amy gave Daria her word on that.

"Thanks, Aunt Amy." Daria was glad that there was a family member to turn to at any given moment.

"No problem, you're my favorite niece. And if your mother kicks you out for that you could always stay with me, or your boyfriend." Amy assured her with a smile.

Daria couldn't help but to smile at the joke, although she knew that Amy was also being serious.

"But is there anyone in the house who's caught onto you that you know of? If so I going to have to keep them away from your parents." Amy said.

"Dinner's ready." Helen called out to them from the kitchen.

Daria and Amy went downstairs to join the rest of the family for dinner.

They ate boneless chicken covered in gravy with broccoli and corn, and rice that was also covered in gravy.

"The dinner's great, Helen, really." Amy said with a smile.

"Thank you, Amy. At lease you seem to appreciate my cooking unlike Rita when she comes. I looked over the comment she made about my cooking at the Christmas party a few months ago." Helen assured her.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two aren't even bothered by the fact that you're at each others throats all the time when you're in each others presents." Amy commented.

"So Amy, what's the big announcement you wanted to share?" Helen changed the subject right then and there.

"I was going to wait a little while until I was half way into the process filing paper work, but, I'm going to be adopting children." Amy finally said.

"That's wonderful, Aunt Amy." Quinn said with a smile.

Daria was happy for her as well.

"Thanks, but this isn't a usual adoption process." Amy warned them.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked her.

"They're my god children." Amy began to explain. "Their parents were friends of mine from college, but they passed away in a car accident. I was there for them when the kids were born and they asked me to the godmother to both of them."

"What are their names?" Daria asked.

"Their names are Brian and Lilly. Brian is fourteen, and Lilly's nine." Amy pulled out a picture she'd took of them recently the last time she saw them.

Brian had white skin, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt with a blue pants and sneakers. Lilly had white skin, golden brown eyes and organ hair; she was only two feet behind Brain in height. She was dressed in a cream color dress with black dress shocks and dress shoes.

"They look adorable, Amy." Helen commented with a smile.

"Oh, I saw Sandi at the mall today." Quinn told them about Sandi's charges by the police and how Sandi was brought home in a cop car.

"Oh dear, I should've known that girl was going to get herself into some trouble." Helen commented in a concern tone of voice.

"She even said some mean things about Daria when she and her friends walked by and left the mall, and then she almost got into another huge fight with Tiffany again. That fight is a story for another time though." Quinn filled them in on that part.

Daria was sort of afraid of what Quinn was going to say at this point. She feared it might be Quinn who was catching onto her when no one else was. Daria tried to keep her cool so that no one would suspect anything and question her, and she was glad that Helen didn't ask Quinn was said during the conversation.

Amy was the only who was able to noticed Daria's discomfort and realized what it was from. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to expose Daria in front of the family when she knew she wasn't ready for that just yet.

Later after dinner Daria went up to her room and got ready for bed. She got a text from Trent that said goodnight, and she responded by saying goodnight as well.

She hoped that when she wakes up tomorrow she would have a way to tell Helen and Jake, and she had a feeling that she might need a little help from Amy. She knew that Amy would probably have to keep Quinn from saying anything if she saw anything when they left the mall.

The next morning at the Lanes house Daria was helping Trent and Jane put up the decorations since Amanda and Vincent were out spending the morning together. And the good thing was that Adrian wasn't going to show up yet.

They decorations were combining the anniversary and a birthday celebration into one just like they'd planned.

"I'll be right back, I need to go set up the band equipment." Trent walked off after he finished his part with the decoration.

Jane made sure they were alone before she began to speak.

"So what's the update on parent control?" Jane asked Daria.

"Same as usual." Daria responded as she set up the snack table. "I told Aunt Amy, and she promised she wouldn't say anything. But I think Quinn might've saw something."

"What makes you say that?" Jane asked.

Daria told Jane about what happened at dinner the night before.

"Oh, now you know you're in hot water if she sort of knows and spills the beans." Jane finished putting up the streamers.

"Yeah, and Aunt Amy said she'd keep an eye on Quinn and Jamie when they're in my parents presents." Daria said.

"Aw come on, it's not you and him commented the deed or anything." Jane was in the middle of trying to make it seem like Daria didn't have that much to worry about.

Daria realized that she couldn't argue with Jane there. As long as that didn't take place before she was ready to fess up to her family then everything would be fine.

The doorbell rang and Daria went to answer it to see Madison and Owen standing on the front porch.

"Hay, Daria?" Madison greeted her with a smile as she led Owen into he house.

"Hi." Daria responded back as she closed the front door.

"Hay there, Mady?" Jane greeted her. "You can place the presents over there, and Owen can hang out with Rosaline and Jordan." She showed Madison to the gift table they sat up in the kitchen.

Owen walked over to Rosaline and Jordan who were hanging out in the room with Rosaline's toys.

"Be nice to them, Owen. They don't like to play ruff." Madison warned him.

After setting up the band equipment Trent walked over to Daria and led her up to his room so they could hang out before the party started.

"Careful there, don't do anything Kyle and I wouldn't do." Jane said to them. "Or unless you want to."

Daria and Trent ignored Jane's comment as they continued to walk upstairs. When they got to Trent's room Trent left the door cracked opened so they could be hear if there was anything going on downstairs.

"I guess we better enjoy this now before my parents show up." Daria said to Trent. She sat down on the edge of Trent's bed.

"It's cool, I over heard you and Jane talking so I already know what happened last night." Trent said with a smile as he sat next to Daria on the edge of his bed. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to watch _Sick, Sad World_ since it was a new episode. "I think it's a good thing you have your Aunt Amy around." He said with a smile.

"Um, thanks." Daria said in agreement.

Back downstairs the doorbell rang, and Madison opened it. Quinn and Jamie were standing on the front porch.

"Well, if it isn't the cradle carriers." Madison said as a joke as she left them in the house.

"Hay, Madison? Is Daria around?" Quinn asked.

"She's here, but I don't know where she is." Madison walked away from them and went to go check on the kids.

Quinn and Jamie made sure that they were in the clear before they began with the plan. They checked to make sure that no one was able to see from anywhere in the house, or that no one was coming into the house.

"If someone's coming upstairs come and get me before they see me searching for Daria. And don't say a word to anyone about this." Quinn said to him as she went upstairs to begin her search.

"No problem." Jamie agreed.

Quinn made it upstairs without being caught, and she tipped toed around to listen for Daria instead of calling for her and messing her plan to find out any information. She saw that Trent's door was opened, but not to the point that he would see anyone walking by.

"I still don't know how to tell them." Daria's voice came from Trent's room.

Quinn quietly tipped toed to Trent's room to listen to their conversation to see if she could find out what was going on.

"Which one are you worried about the most? Your mom or dad?" Trent asked her.

"I don't know, probably my mom given the fact that she's a lawyer who could put you behind bars for this." Daria answered.

Quinn assumed that there was probably something going on with them that Helen would go over the edge if she found out. She peaked in without being seem by Daria and Trent to see if she could get a peak at what they were doing. She saw Daria wrapped up in Trent's arms while they watched TV; she saw nothing out of the ordinary happening.

"I know she's strict, but I'm sure she wouldn't do anything that drastic to me. She knows I'm a cool guy." Trent tried to create a bright side to all of this. "And it's not like we did anything. I haven't even told my parents because they might go back and tell your parents before you do."

"And I appreciate you doing that." Daria said with her usual smile.

Quinn was glad to hear those words and was assured that Trent didn't knock Daria up or even took advantage of her. That was two things she could cross off her list.

"I know. But the second part of the reason is that I'm not ready to tell them based on what could happen." Daria explained to them.

Quinn listened closely to find what Daria and Trent were hiding. She thought that it might be something bigger than a pregnancy secret.

"Alright the age thing isn't as big of a deal as it would've been if we were in love while I was still in high school, I'm sure my mom would find some case to make of it. It's just her." Daria went on. "I can't even wear my necklace without worrying."

Daria and Trent smiled at each other before they started to make out.

Quinn thought she heard enough and seen enough to get her facts straighten out. It didn't take her long before she was carefully back downstairs where Jamie was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"What did you find out?" Jamie whispered.

Quinn told Jamie what she'd found out and what happened with Daria and Trent.

"Do you want to tell your parents?" Jamie asked her.

"No, she has to do it on her own. She seems too scared and freaked out about how she's going to tell them." Quinn explained to them.

"I think you should talk to her about at some point before she worries to the point that she doesn't want to tell anyone." Jamie suggested to Quinn.

Quinn thought about that for a moment and thought that Jamie was right. She was going to talk to Daria about it as soon as she found the perfect timing to do so.

QQQQQ

Everyone showed up for the party, and everything was going great. Mystik Spiral performed, everyone said happy birthday to Adrian and gave their best wishes to Amanda and Vincent as well.

Daria was hanging around Trent, Jane, Kyle, Madison, Nick and Jesse most of the time. They were hanging out and having a good time, and Quinn was able to see that from afar where she was standing with Jamie, Helen, Jake and Amy. Amy was keeping an eye on Quinn to make sure she wasn't spilling anything in relations to Daria and Trent so she could protect Daria from whatever rage was likely to happen

It wasn't long before Quinn walked to Daria. Amy still kept an eye on her to make sure that she wasn't going to do anything drastic.

"Daria, can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn asked her.

"Depends on what it is." Daria had a feeling that Quinn was going to give her the same conversation she gave her yesterday.

"Just come on." Quinn took Daria's hand and led her away.

They walked to an area that no one was in so they could talk privately.

"What is it, Quinn?" Daria asked with irritation in her voice. "You got exactly two minutes to start talking."

"Do you remember when I told you that mom was wondering why you were over the Lane's house all the time? She was worried about you because of Trent, but I figured out that you have a relationship with Trent." Quinn said briefly.

Daria didn't do anything except give Quinn an evil look. Quinn explained to Daria how she found out, and Daria was upset that Quinn was spying on her. But in the end she knew that she was founded out.

"What do you want to say about it before I find a way to destroy you?" Daria was still angry.

"You should tell mom and dad before more time goes by and you leave us out the loop." Quinn said to her.

Daria was feeling the burn from Quinn breathing down her back.

"Alright, I'll tell them at some point." Daria finally agree to do so.

"You have to tell them by the end of the night before we get home tonight." Quinn gave her a time limit. "And if you don't then I will, Daria. I'm not kidding around here."

"How can you do that when Aunt Amy's around?" Daria asked her.

"I'll do it as soon as she leaves. Trust me." Quinn walked away to rejoin Jake and Helen.

"You wouldn't." Daria said back to her.

"Trust me, I would." Quinn continued walking.

Daria went back to join her friends to come up with a back up plan to stop Quinn. She told them about what happened, and they all started to come up with a plan that could help protect Daria.

"I'll keep an eye on her whenever your Aunt Amy isn't present while she's around your parents." Jane said. "You guys are going to have to watch from every corner and let me know so I could go over there and interfere with the conversation. Kyle, you're going to be with me."

"How are we going to be able to tell you without taking our eyes of Quinn?" Jesse asked.

"Text me on my iPhone and I'll rush over there in the blink of an eye." Jane said.

"Good plan, I'll keep Daria out of Quinn's sight. If she sees Daria it might remind her to say something." Trent said.

"Alright, that's the plan. Let's head out and move in; I want you all in your battle stations." Jane said to them.

They split up into different directions. Madison, Jesse and Nick took their places to where Daria's family was standing and kept a close eye on them. Daria went with Trent and texted Amy to let her know what was going on.

Madison and Nick were the only ones who had a clear sighting of Quinn with Jake and Helen. They could see Amy keeping an eye on them from afar while getting a soda. It wasn't long before Madison and Nick were able to get a good look at Quinn's face to see an angry frown on her face that showed she was up to something.

"Oh, she's not going to-" Nick was stopped short.

"Oh, she's going to." Madison pulled out her iPhone and texted Jane the message.

Before she knew it Jane and Kyle were already there with the plan of attack.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer, my parents are over there if you want to go and talk to them." Jane said to them.

"A conversation wouldn't hurt us." Helen said.

She and Jake walked away and went to talk to Amanda and Vincent. Quinn's little anger caused her to take off, and Jane thought it was a job well done.

Mean while Daria and Trent were hanging out outside in the backyard alone with no one around to bather them. They sat down on the swinging bench meant for two just to make it seem more romantic for them.

"Sorry you have to put up with all of this." Daria said to Trent.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Trent said with a Smile.

Daria couldn't help but to smile back at him. They started to make-out once again under the nighttime sky where the stars were shinning up above.

Little did they know Quinn was standing by the sliding glass door spying on them. She looked behind her and saw her parents walking over with Jane's parents to get some snacks from the snack table. They were laughing it up as they caught up on what they've been up to since the last time they've talked together since all the other guest were getting ready to leave. Quinn saw it as her chance to help her sister out without the intentions of doing it just to spike her or stab her in the back.

"Mom, dad, Mr. and Mrs. Lane, you have to come and see this." Quinn called the four of them over to the door.

She rushed them over without giving them a chance to eat the food on their plate, or drink their wine.

"What is it, Quinn?" Helen asked her.

"It's about Daria." Quinn said.

Amy peaked into the kitchen and saw what was going on. Amy rushed over to the group of five to stop them, and she was joined by Madison and Nick who were going help her. Jane, Kyle and Jesse went in with them to help stop the situation as well.

But they were too late. Quinn had pointed out Daria and Trent to the four of them, and Jake, Helen, Amanda and Vincent were in shock. But Amanda and Vincent weren't as shocked as Jake and Helen were. Quinn was whispering something to the four parents, but no one was able to make out what she was saying.

"Oh crap, she's going to kill us." Jane thought out loud.

Quinn walked away and went to join Jane and the rest of the gang.

"She's been saved." Quinn said with a happy smile on her face.

"What do you mean she's been saved? Her parents are going to murder now, and it's all thanks to you." Amy warned Quinn.

"Thank again, I told them what happened and that Daria was afraid." Quinn said.

"You told them that?" Jane asked her.

"Yeah, I didn't want Daria to fear that they were going to kill her." Quinn went on explaining why she did what she did. "I didn't want her to feel like she has to spend some time hiding her love for someone just because our mom's a lawyer. Anyway, our parents agreed that Trent's a really good guy; they've said it their selves yesterday when we told Jamie's parents about Trent."

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight unless Daria's sleeping over here and won't sneak into your room." Jane warned.

The parents walked away when they saw that Daria and Trent were getting ready to come back into the house to make them think that they weren't around to see the both of them for their selves.

Before Daria and Trent went back inside they stopped on the porch so Trent could open the door.

"Trent, I actually feel better now about telling my parents about us." Daria said to him with a smile.

Trent smiled to show that he was happy for her and that he would support her with this decision a hundred percent. He opened the door and they both of them walked inside hand and hand.

They that their parents were in the living room talking. Jane stopped Daria to tell her what had happened and why Quinn did what she did. Jane pointed out that they've all tried to stop her, but Quinn already ratted them out.

"What are you going to do now?" Jane asked her.

"I'm not going to say anything until I get home, or if they bring it up with me their selves." Daria thought of her alternative plan.

"Daria, are you ready to go?" Jake asked her.

Daria and Trent kissed just before she walked out of the house and went with her parents and Amy. Quinn was raiding with Jamie so they didn't have to worry much about her finding a way home.

Later that night Daria woke up from her sleep and decided to go get a cup of water from the kitchen. She was dressed in her pajama shorts and short sleeves pajama t-shirt to go with it.

Daria walked into the kitchen and saw Helen and Jake sitting at the table talking.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing up?" Daria asked them as she got her cup of water and joined them at the table.

"Nothing, your father and I were just talking." Helen said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, okay." Daria took a sip of her water.

"Did you have a good time at the party, kiddo?" Jake asked with a smile.

"It was alright." Daria commented.

She thought about where they were trying to get at and she decided to bring up the conversation to get it over with.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you." Daria began the conversation with the use of those words.

Helen and Jake turned to face her thinking that they were sure of what she's going to tell them.

"Trent and I are….well….boyfriend and girlfriend." Daria managed to get that out despite her hesitation. "We've been dating for a little over a month now."

"We know, kiddo. Quinn already told us." Jake said with a smile as he explained.

"I know she told you, but I just wanted to tell you for myself. I kind of felt bad for you guys hearing it from her instead of me." Daria explained.

"We were a little taken by surprise so to speak. But if he makes you happy then go for it." Helen assured Daria that she and Trent had her and Jake's blessings.

Daria was glad that went smoothly. Not only does she have a fairytale ending, but her parents weren't willing to interfere with her love life. Having their blessings put her at ease.

**Daria: A Brand New Life**

**Book 1**

**Chapter Ten**

**Great Strides**

Daria was sitting at the kitchen table with Jake while she read a book. Jake was in the middle of reading the morning newspaper.

Helen walked into the kitchen with her purse in hand.

"I have some shopping to do for tomorrow." Helen informed them as she sat down at the table.

"New clothes, dear?" Jake asked.

"Quinn surprise baby shower." Helen answered.

"She doesn't suspect a thing?" Jake asked.

"Not a single clue. I even arranged for her spend the night at Stacy's house for the sleepover with Tiffany. Jamie is going to take her out for a morning shopping trip while I decorate with help from the girls; I'm going to text Jamie when we're done so he could be able to bring Quinn back." Helen told Jake what she had planned. Then she turned to look at Daria. "Daria, what will you be doing today?" She asked her.

"Probably the usual. I might be sleepover at Jane's tonight." Daria's iPhone went off when Brittany called her. "I'll take this upstairs." She got up from the table and went up to her room.

She closed the door and answered her iPhone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Daria? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Brittany asked her.

"No, I was just about to go hang out with my boyfriend since my parents are going to do some shopping." Daria said to her.

"Oh, okay." Brittany said.

"Did you need something?" Daria asked her.

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment today with Dr. Davidson today, and I wanted to know if you and Trent could come with me." Brittany finally asked her.

"Oh, Kevin can't go with you?" Daria asked her.

"No, he had some _family business_ to take care of so he says. I'm so mad because he knew about this appointment being that he was there with me when I made it over the phone." Brittany explained to her. "He knew I wanted him to come with me, and he even promised me that he would come."

"And then the family business he said he needed to take care of came up?" Daria guessed it.

"Yeah, and it's a major appointment, and I want some people there for some type of moral support." Brittany went. "I got Jodie to come along, but it would help if you and Trent were there too."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Daria thought that no good was going to come of this.

"Thanks, Daria, you're the best." Brittany said.

"No problem." Daria said.

"The appointment is in two hours." Brittany gave Daria the time. "Jodie and I will meet you guys there."

"Alright, I'll see you there." Daria said.

Daria hung up the iPhone, grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. Helen and Jake were sitting in the living room making sure they had everything they needed before they left. Daria texted Trent about Brittany's appointment, and he agreed to go with her. It wasn't long before Jane, Kyle and Madison agreed to go along with them.

"Who was that?" Jake asked Daria.

Daria explained to them why Brittany called her.

"We'll see you later, sweetie. Call us if you need anything." Helen said as she and Jake walked out the door.

"Sure thing." Daria agreed to do so if she had to.

Trent pulled up in the Tank with Jane, Kyle, Madison, Rosaline and Owen. Daria went out to the Tank and got inside; Trent pulled off as soon as Daria was in safely.

"Did Brittany say what the appointment was for?" Trent asked.

"No, all she said was that Kevin was suppose to go with her." Daria explained.

"That goof seems to be too busy to do anything with her if you ask me." Jane said. She always thought that Kevin was an idiot. "Something seems to be going on when, and I don't think it has anything to do with a family issue. It's the same excuse he uses all the time to ditch Brittany."

Jake and Helen were at the party buying the last few things they needed. They also had a way of how they could get it into the house without Quinn seeing them.

"So what all do we need?" Jake asked Helen.

"We've already got the big stuff at home which is the snacks, food, drinks and the balloons. We just need the paper plates, plastic ware which we have right here; all that's left is Quinn's crown that I've already pre-ordered." Helen answered.

QQQQQ

Daria, Trent, Jane, Kyle and Madison walked into Dr. Davidson's office. They get seats next to Brittany and Jodie while leaving Rosaline and Owen in their strollers.

"Hi, Daria?" Jodie greeted her.

"Hey." Daria responded back.

"I'll be right back." Brittany got up and went to the bathroom.

"She won't tell us why we're here, and she said she wants only the girls to go into the room with her. She was back there earlier for something, but she wanted me to wait in here." Jodie explained to them. "And what about the babies?" She asked.

"We'll keep an eye on the little ones." Trent said with a smile. "Rosaline's trying to take a nap anyway.

"I guess we'll find out when we get in there what made Brittany drag us here with her." Daria had a feeling that there was a lot more to this than just an appointment.

"If it's something gross I getting out of there the first chance I get." Madison made a comment about that. She gave Owen his stuff panda bear she brought him while on her campus ground.

"I don't blame you, I would leave the room too." Jane said in agreement.

Mean while Helen and Jake are on their way home from the store when they both noticed Tiffany pulling out of the driveway with Quinn in her car. They are relief Quinn was gone so she wouldn't be able to see them bringing in the party supplies for her baby shower.

"Thank goodness, we've made it home at the perfect timing." Helen said to Jake.

"Yep, Quinn's gone and Daria's sleeping over at Jane's house. We have the house to our selves." Jake said with a smile.

"And there's that." Helen said with a smile.

"That's the spirit." Jake said. Pulled into the driveway of their house and parked the car.

"Now I see where Daria gets the sarcasm." Helen said with a smile as she shook her head.

Then she started thinking about Daria being at Jane's house being that Daria and Trent are together.

"Jake, are you worried about Daria being at Jane's house?" Helen asked in a tone of voice that was claim, but still concern.

"As far as what, honey?" Jake asked her when they got out of the car and grabbed the bags.

"Well, it's the fact that Trent's her boyfriend, and…." Helen trailed when she saw that Jake knew where she was going with this conversation.

"Aw, honey, Daria's a grown woman now." Jake locked the car as soon as they'd got all the bags and walked up to the front door.

He used his house key to open the door and they walked inside.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Jake closed the door behind them and locked it.

"I know she's not a kid anymore, and she's our eldest child, but I'm just worried." Helen went on. "What if something does happen with her and Trent while they're alone?"

"Relax, honey, we have nothing to worry about. If it happens, we just have to keep in mind that Daria's old enough to take care of herself, and we had the talk with both her and Quinn properly." Jake assured Helen that everything was going to be okay. "And we got to remember that Daria is twenty-years-old now; if we try to control her life it'll cause her to rebel."

"Do you think she would?" Helen considered the possibility of that taking place.

"No doubt about it, and it's a common sense for children and parents. If they have an adult child that they try to take control over, the adult child's going to rebel even more than a teenage child would." Jake explained to her. "And besides, we've raised them right to know right from wrong, and we filled with every aspect of knowledge they have."

Helen considered that for a second and thought that Jake had a point. She agreed with him that Daria's a grown woman, and she was more than capable of making her own decisions. And the fact that Daria and Trent clearly loved each other more than life itself made Helen feel even more better about Daria and Trent being together. She remembered exactly what Jake told her when they first found out that Quinn was pregnant: they aren't going to be able to control when they're children fall in love, or who they fall in love with at all. It happens when it happens.

Back at the Dr. Davidson's office rejoined the others in the waiting room.

The office door finally opened with Dr. Davidson peaking into the waiting room.

"Brittany Taylor?" Dr. Davidson called.

Brittany got up and walked into the office with the girls following behind her. The girls were placed into a room that was big enough for all of them to fit. Brittany sat on the bed while Daria, Jane, Madison and Jodie sat in the chairs while waiting for Dr. Davidson to rejoin them in the room.

The door was closed, and the girls saw that it was a chance for them to find what's going on with Brittany.

"Brittany, not that it's any of our business, but, why are you here? Are you sick or something?" Daria asked her.

"Yeah, you still haven't told us anything." Jodie pointed out.

"It's a long story." Brittany responded.

"I'm sure we have plenty of time before we go back into our usual habitats where this never happened." Daria said sarcastically.

"I don't think now is a time for your sarcasm, Daria." Brittany said with a worried look on her face.

"So tell us what's going on before we do." Jane demanded the answer right then and there.

"Alright, I've been vomiting for the pass few weeks, and I'm not sure exactly why I'm doing that." Brittany began to explain. "I think something might be wrong."

"And you didn't check this out before?" Madison asked with anger in her voice.

"No, because I thought it would stop on it's own." Brittany explained to them.

"And with that being said, let's find out what the airhead blond is going through." Jane said.

"Very funny, Jane." Brittany said with irritation in her voice.

"You know, Daria, Penny's in town for a couple of days." Jane informed her.

"And she brought her little bird with her?" Daria asked.

"Yep, she's hear because she wanted to ask me something privately without mom or dad around." Jane explained.

"Creepy." Daria commented.

Dr. Davidson finally came back onto the room and closed the door behind him.

"Brittany, I've got the results of your tests, and everything seems fine from here." Dr. Davidson finally said.

"Thank goodness." Brittany was relief that it wasn't anything serious.

"However, there was a test that came back positive." Dr. Davidson went on.

Daria, Jane, Jodie and Madison looked at each other and noticed the look Brittany had on her face. It was a look of worry and concern that it might be something concerning her health.

"Which one would that be?" Brittany asked in a panic tone of voice.

"Your pregnancy test came back positive." Dr. Davidson went on.

Brittany starts to sever and hyperventilate at the news she'd just heard for herself with her own hears. Daria, Jane, Jodie and Madison are just as shocked as she is to learn this for them selves, and they figured this was what the appointment was all about.

"I can call your parents to let them know, unless you want to wait 'til you make it home to share the news with them." Dr. Davidson said to Brittany.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Tears started to fall from Brittany's eyes as she took a moment to soak all of this and thought about what her parents would have to say. "I wish Kevin was here for this."

"Well, before you get out of here let's take a look how far along you are before we say anything to your parents." Dr. Davidson said. He sat up the ultrasound machine.

The girls could see that she was filled with fear at this point in the game, and they didn't even have to see her face to know for sure.

Meanwhile at Stacy's house Quinn and Tiffany were looking at some boy names for Quinn and Jamie's baby. They went over the list of names that she and Jamie liked so they would know what direction to go in when choosing a name.

"You're going to be a mom any day now, Quinn." Stacy said with a smile.

"I know, Jamie and I can't wait until he comes. I've already got my hospital bag in order, and I even picked out his coming home outfit." Quinn said.

"We have to make the most of this time now since this might be the last time we'd be able to do something like this." Tiffany suggested as she pulled out some brownies she made along with some ice cream from Stacy's freezer.

She grabbed three bowls for each of them and brought it the kitchen table.

"Is Sandi going be paying any visits to the hospital when the baby's born?" Stacy asked.

"Not that I know of." Quinn responded. "Speaking of which, I haven't heard from her since we hung out with her at the mall and she said she got charged with a DUI and a UAD." She pointed out.

"I will kick her out of there as soon as I get the chance to do so." Tiffany handed everyone their bowl of ice cream and a brownie. "The baby doesn't need any drama when he comes into this world, and Sandi's going to bring it right then and there."

"Good point." Quinn said in agreement. "And she's been going through some big drama herself lately. Based on what was going on for the pass few weeks; and I did try to call her today before I left, but she didn't answer."

The three of them began eating their ice cream and brownie.

"And besides, she's got a lot of nerve to get a DUI and a UAD." Tiffany went on. "I wonder how her parents reacted to that, and if she has to go to court for it." She took a bite of her ice cream and brownie.

"Yeah, and she said she wasn't alone, there were two other people in the car with her." Stacy pointed that out as a fact.

"I would like to know if she's still hanging around that Lindy character after she'd told us she wouldn't." Tiffany said.

"That is a good question." Quinn said in agreement with Tiffany.

QQQQQ

Daria, Jane, Jodie and Madison went back into the waiting room with Trent, Kyle, Rosaline and Owen; they went off into their own conversations and started talking about Brittany's situation she was in now. Brittany was still in the room.

Trent gently pulled Daria onto his lap and they shared a kiss.

"So what happened?" Trent asked her.

Daria told Trent what happened with Brittany's pregnancy.

"Whoa, that explains why she wanted Kevin here with her." Trent commented.

"Yeah, she's suppose to be talking to her parents right now." Daria said.

Brittany was out in less than ten minutes with a smile on her face.

"Brittany, what did they say?" Jodie asked her.

Everyone turned to hear what Brittany was going to tell them.

"My parents are actually excited for me." Brittany said while still maintaining her smile. "And I'm keeping the baby."

Everyone was happy for her.

"Well after this baby's born, you and Kevin better wrap-it-up." Jodie said to her.

"To be honest, I thought I wasn't going to be able to get pregnant." Brittany said to them.

"What makes you say that?" Jane asked.

"Because I'm a cheerleader, and I thought once a woman becomes a cheerleader she can't get pregnant." Brittany said.

Jodie wanted to smack her for saying something so stupid like that, but she didn't do that. She caught herself and regained her composer, and calmed herself down.

"So can we leave and go home?" Jane asked.

It was already nighttime at the Morgendorffer household, Helen and Jake were in the kitchen preparing the food for Quinn's baby shower. Not only were they preparing the stuff, but Jake was also putting up the decorations so that Helen wouldn't have to worry about it later.

Jake suggested that since they'd already talked to Quinn before she went to sleep for the night at Stacy's house.

"Honey, do you want me to leave Quinn's crown on the coffee table so that it will be down here? She could put it on as soon as she walks through the door." Jake suggested as a plan to Helen.

"Hum….you know what, put it up in Quinn's room. I could bring it down here in the morning." Helen suggested.

"Okay." Jake took the crown up to Quinn's room and put it in there.

Helen decided that it would be a good time to call Daria and to see how she was at Jane's house. She grabbed her iPhone and dialed Daria's iPhone number.

Daria was hanging out in Jane's room with Trent since Jane was in the next room talking to Penny. Her iPhone went off, and she saw that it was her mother calling her.

"Hello?" Daria answered.

"Hi, sweetie, I was just calling to see how you were doing." Helen explained with a smile on her face.

"I'm good for the most part." Daria answered. "And Brittany's appointment went so-so."

"Oh, how is she by the way?" Helen asked. She took out a pan of meatballs from the oven and placed it into a container.

"She's good, she just found out she's expecting a baby." Daria answered.

"Oh, that's what they appointment was for." Helen had a feeling something like it was bound to happen.

"Yeah, and her parents are apparently happy for her." Daria went on.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha, too bad I won't be able to meet her parents anytime soon." Helen said knowing that Quinn wasn't on speaking terms with Brittany. "How far along is she?" She asked.

"She's apparently three weeks into her pregnancy." Daria answered.

"Oh, she's going to have a long way to go." Helen decided to end the topic of that conversation.

"How are things coming along with Quinn's baby shower?" Daria asked her.

"Oh, it's coming along great, and your father's a really big help." Helen answered. "And at the party is it possible for me to talk to her privately?" She asked her.

"Uh, sure." Daria hoped that it wasn't going to be anything she didn't want to talk about.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Helen said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Daria said.

They hung up the phone with each other just in time. Jane walked into her room in a daze after her conversation with Penny.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Jane asked them.

"Nah, Daria just got off the phone with her mom." Trent answered.

"Oh, well, Penny just left. She went back to the hotel." Jane answered.

"Do did Penny want to talk to you about?" Daria asked her.

"She wanted to know if I could adopt her child if she was to ever get pregnant by a guy." Jane filled then in on what was said. "She's not pregnant yet, but she just wants to make sure her kid has a stable home since she's traveling a lot these days."

"Oh, so what did you tell her?" Daria asked her.

"Well, I told her I would given the circumstances." Jane answered.

Trent was glad that Jane was willing to do something nice like that for Penny. It's also something that he didn't expect to happen just like that.

"So you're going to be okay with performing at Quinn's party tomorrow?" Daria asked him.

"No problem, it'll be another event for Mystik Spiral." Trent said with a smile. He would do anything for his girlfriend and her family.

"And the best part is that it'll be a full house." Daria said with her usual smile.

Trent smiled knowing he couldn't argue with that.

The next day Helen, Noreen, Rita, Amy, Grandma Ruth, Daria, Jane, Jodie, Stacy, Tiffany and Madison were putting the stuff out for Quinn's baby shower. They put all the food out in the kitchen, and they made sure that the living room was comfortable. Cousin Erin, Rita's daughter, walked into the house.

Erin was married, but she got divorced when the marriage didn't work.

"Erin, glad you could make it. I was just about to tell Jamie he could bring Quinn home." Helen sent the text to Jamie right then and there.

"You know I wouldn't miss any of my cousins' celebrations." Erin assured Helen.

"How are your herpes?" Helen asked in a concern tone of voice as her aunt.

"It's okay, I'm taking medicine to keep it from breaking out." Erin explained. "It's actually close to being cured completely."

"Glad to hear that." Helen said with a smile.

Helen's iPhone went off when Jamie text her back and said that they were getting ready to pull up in the driveway and they were outside.

"Alright, everyone, take your positions. They're here." Helen said.

Everyone stood and waited for the door to open after making sure the lights were off so Quinn wouldn't see.

The door opened and Quinn was the first to walk in and turn on the lights.

"Surprise!" Everyone said.

Quinn was excited that everyone was able to pull this off without knowing. Helen walked over to her and placed the crown on her head.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do all of this." Quinn said.

"Nonsense, dear." Helen assured her that it wasn't a problem.

A few had passed with everyone playing games, enjoying the food and spending a lot of time talking to Quinn and Jamie. Quinn was even asking people for advice on how to raise a child. People even enjoyed the performance by Mystik Spiral.

"Congratulations, Quinn." Erin said with a smile as she and Quinn shared a hug.

"Thanks, Erin." Quinn responded with a smile as Erin released her. "Oh, believe it or not, Daria has a boyfriend." She informed her.

Quinn did that because she knew that Erin liked Daria, and she would like to have an update on her.

"She really does?" Erin asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, his name's Trent Lane; he works at his family store, and he plays and sings in a band called Mystik Spiral. They play at The Zon on Friday nights." Quinn gave Erin some information.

"Oh, so Daria's dating a band boy." Erin said with a smile. She was happy for her cousin that she was able to find love. "And that's the band that just performed a while ago for us?" She asked.

"Yeah, and Daria's actually best friends with his kid sister Jane. Jane's the same age as Daria, but Jane's a couple months older than Daria; they've graduated from high school together." Quinn explained.

"How old is Trent?" Erin asked.

"Trent's five years older than Daria." Quinn answered with a smile. She explained why she told her parents when Daria wouldn't.

"Oh, I should change it to older band boy." Erin said with a smile.

The both of them laughed at the joke and expressed that they're happy for Daria to be in a stable relationship with the guy of her dreams. They both rather be with Trent than be with a guy like Tom after what he did to her.

Helen was glad to see that Quinn and Erin wanted to wish Daria the best; she even saw Jake sharing the news with his older sister, Gretchen. Gretchen has white skin, brown eyes and brown hair just like Jake. Seeing them talk and have a conversation about Daria reminded Helen of something.

Helen looked for Daria, and she saw her talking to Jane and Madison. She walked over to them.

"Daria, can I talk to you for a moment? And I kind of need some help taking all of Quinn and Jamie's presents upstairs to her; it's not much, only a couple of things." Helen asked her.

"Sure, mom." Daria agreed to help and find out what Helen wanted to say to her.

They walked upstairs and took the presents to Quinn's room placed them where it was to be placed. Quinn made that easy for them by writing it on sticky notes and placing it on the present.

"Thanks for helping me, Daria." Helen said to her.

"No problem, mom. Did you want to talk to you about something?" Daria asked.

Helen and Daria sat down on Quinn's bed after hanging up some of the clothes the guest brought for the baby.

"Do you remember that time when I found out that Tom was hanging out in your room in the middle of the night?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, and you almost went mad until I told you that nothing happened in there." Daria responded with her usual smile.

Daria and Helen giggled a little as they recalled that memory.

"Well, I kind of wanted to talk to you about Trent." Helen said with a smile as she put the clothes in the closet.

"What about Trent?" Daria asked her.

"I wanted to ask you a personal question. And I won't over react if you answer yes to the question." Helen said with a smile.

"That really depends on the question." Daria said.

"It's okay if you did, but, you and him didn't….you know, did you?" Helen asked.

Daria knew where Helen was going with this.

"Not yet, mom." Daria responded.

"Oh, and here I was yesterday having a conversation with your father about that." Helen said.

She and Daria giggled a little bit.

"We've been waiting on that a little bit before we do anything." Daria explained.

"Oh, I don't blame you." Helen said with a smile. She was glad to hear that Daria wasn't in a rush for anything, considering the fact that she's only twenty.

They weren't able to celebrate it until the summer when Daria came home for the summer. They reason they waited until even thought Daria's birthday was in the early fall was so that they wouldn't have to worry about distracting Daria from her schoolwork.

"Do you seem yourself having children in the future?" Helen asked her.

"I'm actually not even going to think about until I graduate from college next year in May." Daria explained to her. "It's a little too soon to even think about children in my book."

Back downstairs the party was still going on, and everyone was enjoying it.

Tiffany stood by the window with a cup of soda in her hand.

Tiffany looked out the window and saw Sandi pulling up in her car. She thought it was going to be bad, and she was going to ruin the party for Quinn, especially when she'd brought Lindy and a guy with her with her who was sitting in the back seat.

"Quinn, look who's here." Tiffany called to her.

Quinn and Stacy walked over to the window and saw Sandi coming out of her car.

"What is she doing here?" Tiffany asked.

"Was she invited?" Stacy asked Quinn.

"Not that I know of. But I would like to know what Lindy and that guy are doing." Quinn opened the front door.

The three of them walked outside to confront Sandi and to find out why she's here with those two. Stacy closed the door behind them since she was the last one to walk out.

"Sandi?" Quinn managed to say.

"Hello, Quinn?" Sandi closed her car door and tried to hide the two people in her car.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, surprised to see her.

"I think the better question here is how come I wasn't invited to your baby shower at all?" Sandi asked.

"I didn't know anything about it, it was a surprise." Quinn explained to her.

"Oh, well that's understandable." Sandi was able to tell that Quinn was telling the truth.

"Now the question here is why Lindy is in your car when we told you to stay away from that alcoholic?" Tiffany was upset. She was able to point out Lindy since Sandi had the car window rolled down on the driver's side.

"Excuse me, slut?" Lindy responded in rage.

"Yeah, slut, I'm talking about you." Tiffany said to her with a load of anger in her voice. She was careful not to spill her soda. "It's way too early for you to be drinking that stuff, is it not?" She said in catty tone of voice.

Lindy got out the car with a cup of wine and slammed the door behind her.

"You want to call me a slut?" Lindy said to Tiffany as she walked up to her.

"You apparently like the word since you responded to it so quickly." Tiffany said back to her. "And you started it by calling me that name first, so don't even try to make it seem like it's my fault."

"You know what, I would like for you to fix your mouth." Lindy got in Tiffany's face.

"I'm going to need for you to back up out my face before I hurt you." Tiffany said to her as a warning.

"Tiffany, don't do this now." Quinn tried to prevent a fight from happening.

Tiffany was welling to end the fight for the sake of her friends, and she wanted the day to go smoothly. But Lindy had other ideas.

"No, Quinn, I want to settle whatever she wants to say to me." Lindy wasn't going to back down.

"As far as I'm concern, Lindy, I haven't nothing to say to you." Tiffany said to her with anger in her voice to show how annoyed she was.

Tiffany started to walk away.

"Hold it, Tiffany." Lindy grabbed Tiffany by the arm and yanked her back.

"Lindy, don't bother dealing with an idiot like her." Sandi said.

Tiffany was highly upset to hear that comment Sandi had made. Quinn was able to see the look on Tiffany's face, and she was able to see that something horrible was about to happen. Stacy was able to see it too.

"Tiffany, just walk away. It's not worth it." Stacy tried to help defuse the situation anything started.

"I don't have time for this." Tiffany tried to walk away yet again. "Sandi, you and Lindy are just two sorry excuses for humans." She said back to them.

Lindy grabbed a hold of Tiffany's arm again.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm trying to talk to you." Lindy said to her with anger in her voice.

"You better back away before I really decide to turn around and hurt you." Tiffany warned her.

Little did they know Brittany and Kevin were driving by in Kevin's blue mini van. Brittany looked out the window of the passenger seat and saw the commotion that taking place in front of the Morgendorffer household. She grabbed her iPhone to text Daria to let her know what was going on.

"Is that Daria's pregnant sister?" Kevin asked Brittany.

"Yeah, she seems to be in danger out here." Brittany answered. She was still upset with Kevin missing the appointment when he knew about it for days.

Daria and Helen were still in Quinn's room putting things away when her iPhone went off. She read the text from Brittany.

"Mom, Brittany said she and Kevin just drove by and saw a commotion going on outside." Daria said to Helen.

"What's going on?" Helen asked.

"I don't know, but Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany are out there. And so is Sandi." Daria explained to her. She looked out the window and saw what Brittany was talking about for herself. "There's a fight going on."

Helen quickly rushed downstairs. Daria followed right behind her, but she stopped once Helen opened the door.

"I'm glad that Quinn stopped being friends with you, because you are nothing but trouble. Look at what you're doing to Sandi." Tiffany said to Lindy.

Lindy splashed her cup of wine on Tiffany. Tiffany splashed her cup of soda onto Lindy, and they started going at it. Lindy grabbed Tiffany's hair and tried to pull it out of her head, thinking it was probably fake, but Tiffany grabbed a hold of Lindy and pushed her to the ground. They both started physically fighting until Quinn, Stacy and Sandi tried to step in and get them to stop. Quinn and Stacy grabbed Tiffany, and Sandi and boy who came out of the backseat of the car grabbed Lindy to keep them apart. The boy had spikes in his brown hair, tan skin and bluish green eyes.

Helen saw that everyone was standing behind her to see what was going on, so she went out to see what was going on and if she could defuse it.

"Tiffany, you are out of control." Sandi said to her with anger in her voice.

"Sandi, don't even start. You brought them here when they weren't even invited." Tiffany said to her as she walked away with Quinn and Stacy.

"You need to grow a brain." Sandi called out to Tiffany.

"You, Lindy and that boy need to go back to where you came from." Tiffany said back to her.

"My name PJ, thank you very much." PJ said with anger in his voice.

"Alright, I'm going to end once and for all." Helen finally said.

Daria, Jane, Madison and Jodie stood in the doorway and watched as her mother took charge.

"I'm not going to condone this behavior when this day is all about Quinn." Helen began to say. "Sandi, Lindy and PJ, you two were never here so I want all of you to leave right this second." She added. She made sure that she was as stern as possibly so that they would know she meant every word of what she said.

"Alright, keep those brats in their cages while you're at it." Lindy said back in her catty tone of voice. "And Quinn's probably the worse one of them all."

Helen ignored Lindy's commented just as Quinn did.

Sandi, Lindy and PJ got into Sandi's car and drove off. Helen walked back inside with Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany.

"She had no right to come over here, or to bring those two." Tiffany said.

Helen closed the door behind them and tried to get everyone to calm down. Daria, Jane, Jodie and Madison went back into their little corner to finish their conversation.

"What was that all about?" Daria asked them.

"I don't know, I didn't see it until just now." Jane responded.

"All I saw was Tiffany and that girl getting into it and throwing punches like there was no tomorrow." Madison responded.

"Were they even invited?" Jodie asked Daria.

"Not that I know of." Daria responded.

QQQQQ

Everyone went back to enjoying the party after everything went back to normal.

Daria rejoined Trent who was already helping put the band stuff away since it was only an hour left for the party. She felt bad that he was there to bear witness all the drama and commotion that took place when the part got crashed.

"Hey, Daria?" Trent greeted her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm sorry about what happened earlier when those people showed up." Daria apologized to him.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Trent assured her with a smile. "Besides, it's not like it was brought into the house where people could've gotten hurt."

"Yeah, that's true." Daria said in agreement.

After closing the sliding door to the Tank, Trent and Daria shared a kiss.

"We'll see you later, Trent." Max drove off with all the band material in the back.

As soon as Max was gone Daria and Trent walked back to the house to rejoin the party.

"So did your mom want to talk to you about?" Trent asked.

"About us." Daria responded.

She filled Trent in on some of the conversation that took place thinking that some of it would creep Trent out. But Trent figured out the pieces that Daria had left out, and it surprised her that it didn't creep him out.

"Your parents are pretty cool." Trent commented with a smile.

"The fact that you said amazes me that you're not freaked out." Daria responded with a smile as they walked into the house.

The party ended on a good note, and everyone was taking pictures for a scrapbook page to look back on. Helen even took some amazing pictures herself.

After the guest had left Quinn and Helen took time to go through some of Quinn's gifts in her room. Jamie helped out too, and they were done faster.

"What happened out there with Sandi?" Helen asked her as soon as they got all of the baby things squared away.

Quinn filled her in on what happened and how it started. Helen was surprised that it led to that.

"Don't worry, mom, we're trying to keep Tiffany away from them so that it won't happen again." Quinn promised her.

"Alright, well, try to get some sleep. You two going to need to get all the rest you can get before the baby arrives." Helen said with a smile as she walked out the room.

"Is Daria sleeping over at Jane's again?" Quinn asked.

"No, she's staying here tonight. I think she wants to be here when the baby comes and she doesn't want to miss it." Helen responded as she closed Quinn's bedroom door.

"Looks like your sister isn't going to miss anything." Jamie said with a smile.

"I guess so." Quinn grabbed her hospital bag and checked to make sure she had all of her baby materials in there.

"She'll make a great aunt, Quinn." Jamie went on.

"I know she will, although she wasn't really the one who would bug someone and what not during their pregnancy." Quinn placed her hospital bag at the bottom of her bed. "I can't believe I treated her the way I did back in high school up until it was time for me to come clean after all she's done for me so far, plus you guys think she's cool."

"She forgave you, didn't she?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't really get to apologize to her for it, and she didn't really seem to care too much about it." Quinn answered.

"Well, I'm sure if you did she would still be cool with it." Jamie assured Quinn.

"I guess so if it didn't bother her that much." Quinn said with a smile. She decided that she would apologize to Daria for it as soon as she gets the chance to do so.

Quinn and Jamie were able to sleep after talking and making sure that they had all of their stuff together.

QQQQQ

Daria woke up a few hours later and noticed that it was one-thirty in the morning. She went downstairs to get a cup of water to help her get back to sleep for the night. She was careful not to wake anyone up as she went back to her room and turned on the TV so she could watch it while she drank her water.

This was a time she wished Trent was there to keep her company.

Daria heard a scream from Quinn's room.

"Mom, Dad! Come quick!" Quinn cried out.

Daria got off her bed and placed her up on her nightstand to see what happened. It wasn't long before Helen and Jake rushed into Quinn's room. Daria stood in the doorway and waited there instead of going inside and making it crowed for everyone in there.

Daria was able to see Jamie trying to calm Quinn down, and Quinn was in a lot of pain. Her parents jumped in to try to help her out.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"My water just broke." Quinn managed to say through all of her pain that she was feeling.

"Oh dear." Jake panicked.

"Let's calm down; Jamie and Jake, you two get Quinn downstairs into the living room. Daria, you grab Quinn's hospital bag and take it down there." Helen gave orders to keep things from all apart. "Let's get moving, everyone, we have to get to the hospital. A baby is on the way."

Everyone did as they were told.

As soon as Quinn seated on the couch she grabbed her iPhone and texted Tiffany, Stacy, Darnel, Jeremy and Jeffy to let them know what was going on. Within seconds the group rushed over to support Quinn.

Daria texted Trent, Jane and Madison to let them know what was happening, and rushed over too.

Jamie was trying to keep Quinn calm through the pain.

"Everything well be okay." Jamie assured her.

"This hurts." Quinn managed to say. She kept her grip on Jamie's hand the whole time.

Helen and Jake finally came downstairs.

"Alright, everyone, let's start heading to the hospital." Helen said.

Tiffany was driving her car since Quinn and Jamie were going to raid with Helen and Jake. Joey and Jeffy road in Joey's car. Daria road with Trent, Jane and Madison.

"So she fell asleep and went into labor just like that?" Jane asked Daria.

"That's pretty much what happened." Daria responded.

"Oh, I remember my labor with Owen; it was nothing compared to any of the pain that Quinn's in right now." Madison said.

"She'll be fine, Daria." Trent assured her.

They pulled into the hospital-parking garage and parked their cars. They rushed in and got Quinn checked into a room so she could relax and breath for a while. Everybody was in there with her to keep her and Jamie company until they needed to be kicked out.

Jamie tried to distract Quinn any of her pain. Quinn was still trying to stay as calm as she possibly could for the sake of her and Jamie's baby boy.

"Mom, I don't know how you managed to do this two times in a row." Quinn said.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine; just keep in mind that something really beautiful will come from all of this." Helen said to Quinn with a smile. She was able to see that cheered Quinn up a little.

Jake came back into the room after getting a soda for everyone from the vending machine. He handed a soda to everyone and sat down in his seat next to Trent and Daria. He saw that Trent had his arms wrapped Daria who looked so tired and wanted to go back to sleep; Daria laid her head on Trent's chest.

"How she's doing over there?" Jake asked Daria.

"Mom's been talking to her." Daria answered.

Jane pulled out her iPhone and snuck a picture of Daria and Trent. She saved it to her iPhone and put it as Daria's photo id, and for Trent's photo id as well.

"Now I've got a perfect picture of you two." Jane put her iPhone back in her pants pocket.

"If that picture goes on facebook, you're died, Janey." Trent warned Jane.

"Does it count if she gets the idea from you?" Daria asked Trent with a smile.

"That depends." Trent said with a smile.

"Daria, if she took a picture of you while you were in labor then it would be a very good reason to jump on her, but other than it's just a picture." Stacy said to her with a big smile on her face. "But then again, we don't want to give Trent any ideas over there."

Stacy, Quinn and Tiffany giggled.

"Stay over there and we won't have that problem." Daria smiled back at them.

Helen was fluffing Quinn's pillow so she could have some support behind her the whole time. Jake got up and walked over to them.

"Anything I could do to help?" Jake asked.

"She's doing good for now." Helen responded.

The door to the room opened, and it was Dr. Lisa. She had white skin, brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back, and she had hazel eyes. She was dressed in darkish blue scrubs with a pair of black shoes, and her hair was tied into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way while she worked.

Dr. Lisa was the same doctor who delivered Daria and Quinn back in Highland at the hospital. She moved to Lawndale with her husband and three kids a few years before the Morgendorffers did.

"Alright, how are we doing in here?" Dr. Lisa closed the door behind her and she walked over to Quinn.

"Everything's going so-so." Quinn managed to answer, speaking for herself.

"Alright, let's take a look and see how many centimeters you right now." Dr. Lisa closed the curtains around Quinn so that no one would be able to see. She sent Jamie and Helen away.

"I'm surprise she hasn't screamed yet." Jane commented.

"So am I." Daria said in agreement.

"Oh, just wait until she starts pushing and really feels the pain." Madison made a comment about that.

"Quinn's a strong fighter, she'll survive all of this." Helen said in Quinn defense.

The curtains were quickly removed so that they could see Quinn again.

"Alright, she's ready to start pushing." Dr. Lisa announced to them. "Whoever is not going to be in the room during the process can wait outside until this baby boy is out of here." She added.

"That's our cue to leave." Daria said.

Daria, Trent, Jane, and Madison left the room while Jake, Helen, Tiffany, Stacy, Darnel, Joey and Jeffy stayed in there to help Quinn.

"Does it really take that many people to deliver a baby?" Jane commented. "And I thought that Jamie and Mr. Morgendorffer would be the only guys in there."

The door opened and Joey, Jeffy and Darnel who came out. Jeffy closed the door behind them since he was the last one to walk out.

"You guys couldn't handle it?" Trent asked them.

"No, they sent us out because there was too many people in there." Jeffy answered speaking for both of them.

"I guess Stacy didn't want you looking at someone else's baby coming." Madison said to Darnel.

"I left out of respect." Darnel responded.

"Sure you did." Madison responded.

Darnel decided to drop the conversation.

"Were things like that this bad when Rosaline was born?" Madison asked Trent.

"You could say that due to he drama that took place with Jane and Monique in the room that day. And the drama earlier that day before she went into labor." Trent wasn't in the mood to discuss what happened because Monique was in the pass and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Now we have to wait for you and Trent to add to the human race." Madison said to Daria.

Before Daria or Trent could respond to Madison's comment the door to Quinn's hospital room had opened. Jake appeared with a smile on her face.

"Daria, are you ready to meet your nephew?" Jake asked.

Everyone walked back into the room to see Quinn and Jamie's little newborn baby boy. He had white skin, and strawberry-blond, curly hair. He had Quinn's eye color, ears, and tiny hands, and he had Jamie's nose and lips.

He was wrapped up in a blue blanket just as Jamie placed the blue baby hat on his head. He was wide awake in Quinn's arms.

"He's so cute, Quinn. He's like a little male model in the making." Tiffany was in the middle of taking pictures of him with her pink digital camera. She also took a couple of pictures with her iPhone so she could have it to show people.

"He looks just as cute I did when I was baby." Quinn said with a smile.

Daria couldn't argue with the fact that he was adorable baby.

"She didn't scream as much as I did when I was in labor." Helen said to Daria.

"What did they name him?" Daria asked her.

"His name is Noah." Helen answered with a smile.

"That seems appropriate." Daria commented with her usual smile.

"You want to hold him, Daria?" Quinn asked her.

"Sure." Daria answered.

"Aright, Noah, you get to go to your Aunt Daria." Quinn said to him with a smile.

Quinn handed Noah over to Daria. As soon as Noah was with Daria he just looked up at Daria and smiled at her.

"Hey, little guy? They finally got you out of your mom's stomach." Daria said as a joke.

Noah just continued to smile at her.

"That's how Rosaline looked at Daria when she first saw her." Jane commented.

"She's always around Daria like white bread on rice." Stacy said with a smile. She recalled when she first meat Rosaline at her first birthday party and saw her hanging with Daria.

"She always hangs around Daria whenever she comes over." Jane responded with a smile.

"Rosaline is a really sweet girl, Trent." Helen commented with a smile.

"Thanks." Trent responded with a smile. "She's a really good kid."

He couldn't take his eyes off of Noah when Noah smiled up at him.

"What's up, little dude?" Trent said to him.

"So after heal up you know to use protection for a while until you're ready to take on a second baby." Madison said to Quinn.

"I don't think we need another child so soon; we're going to wait until Noah's just turned a year old before we even think about trying." Quinn said.

Jamie nodded with a smile in agreement.

Jake and Helen were glad that Jeffy and Joey weren't fighting Jamie for the heart and affections of Quinn like they did back when they were in high school. It pleased them to see that the three of them were able to be in the same room together and remain friends for Quinn's sake.

"Well, we're going to head home now. We'll be back tomorrow, sweetie." Helen said to Quinn.

"Okay, mom." Quinn responded with a smile.

"And Daria, if you want to you could sleep over Jane's house tonight since it'll be too late for them to drive you back home." Jake said to her.

Helen agreed with that idea considering what time it was.

"Thanks, dad." Daria responded.

Helen and Jake left the room and headed out to the car.

Daria handed Noah to Jamie. Jamie sat in the rocking chair with Noah to put him to sleep after everyone was gushing over him from the second he came into the world.

"We're going to home now too. My parents are waiting up for me at the house, so I don't want to keep them up late." Tiffany said.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Quinn said back to them.

"We'll be here first thing in the morning." Stacy promised her.

"We better get going too, my parents are going to freak if we're out this late in the middle of the night. We'll see ya tomorrow, Quinn." Jeffy said.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Joey said.

Tiffany walked out with Stacy and Darnel following behind her. The next to leave was Joey and Jeffy.

Quinn thought that since it was only them left and Daria wasn't going to leave yet that it would be a good time to talk to her.

"Daria, I want to apologize." Quinn began to say.

"Apologize to me for what?" Daria asked her.

"Do you remember how I treated you back in high school?" Quinn went on.

"You mean when you told people that you were an only child and I was just some girl living at your house? Yeah, I remember that perfect." Daria responded as she recalled the memories of those days back in high school.

It went on until Quinn finally fisted up and told them that Daria was her sister.

"Yeah, I want to apologize to you for that." Quinn continued on. "I know it didn't seem to bother you at all because you ignore it, but I felt bad for it and I thought you were feeling kind of down. I'm sorry Daria."

"No problem, apologize accepted." Daria said.

"And Jane, I just want to apologize for complaining to Daria about you and telling her to stay away from you because of your lack of fashion. I thought Daria was falling in a deeper state of the way she's always been when she started hanging around you." Quinn said to her.

"Yeah, I remember you sewing me away when you walked up to Daria to ask for a favor concerning plastic surgery." Jane recalled.

"And you didn't leave after I said that. Can you forgive me?" Quinn asked her.

Jane turned to Daria to seek advice on rather she should forgive Quinn for it given that it happened so long ago. She didn't think that it mattered at this point.

Daria nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah, all is forgiven." Jane finally said to Quinn.

Quinn smiled knowing that everything was finally said, and piece had finally been made between them.

"Sandi must've took over your brain in order to make you do that." Trent thought that might've been the case since he knew that Quinn hung out with the fashion club back them, and he did hear a little bit of how Quinn was treating Daria most of the time.

Daria could see where Trent was coming from with that statement, and realized it made sense. Although Quinn had treated Daria the way she did ever since they were old enough to be in the same school together.

"And this is what happened back in high school?" Madison asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Daria responded.

"And I have a feeling I don't want to." Madison said with a smirk on her face. She decided to talk about something else. "So your mom was able to find the doctor who had delivered you two. That's a shocker."

"The thought that she delivered Noah scares me myself." Daria responded.

"Looks like it'll almost be your turn, Daria." Jane said to her with a smirk on her face.

"And here I thought you would've kept that out of your mind." Daria said to Jane in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Dr. Lisa came back into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, everyone? I'm sorry to kick you all out, but visiting hours are over." Dr. Lisa said to them. "And Jamie, you're going to be staying here overnight?" She asked him.

Jamie nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Quinn." Daria said to her.

Daria, Trent, Jane and Madison left the room and were on their way to the Lane's house.

Quinn was thrilled that she was finally a parent, and her name was officially mom now. Jamie was just as happy as Quinn was to be a parent during the whole process, and it didn't change a bet.

**Daria: A Brand New Life Book 1**

**(A Daria Fan Fiction)**

**By Alina Leao**


End file.
